Who's That Girl (Squel Of 4th Kind)
by Debby Jongong
Summary: (chap7 is up!) percaya atau tidak dia bahkan mengatakan dia adalah makhluk asing, bicara tentang planet lain, kisahnya yang konyol, dan semua ucapannya tentang masa depan benar-benar membuat orang-orang tersiksa (HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek/GS/Gender Switch for UKE)
1. Chapter 1

hana...

dul...

set...

happy reading~~

-**_The First Kind-_**

Hari itu sangatlah berarti untuk mereka, setelah dengan perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan. Ini menakjubkan melihat sang wanita dengan gaun yang melilit tubuhnya, warna putih yang sangat sempurna dengan warna kulitnya, senyumnya yang terus mengembang yang entah kapan akan Ia lunturkan.

_'__this is awesome to be yours, my love'_ batin wanita itu

Ia terus berjalan dengan penuh ketegangan dan kebahagian menyelimuti hatinya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan calon suaminya setelah sang ayah berhasil membawanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia, Baek Merry Taylor yang akan mengubah nama itu menjadi Baekyun Sheild Wills sesuai dengan nama calon suaminya, Chanyeol Sheild Wills. . Mereka memang orang Korea, namun ayah Chanyeol adalah orang Amerika dan kakek Baekhyun adalah orang London jadi mereka mendapatkan nama itu dari keluarganya.

Sang pastor berdiri dengan lantangnya di hadapan pasangan yang akan menyatukan janji sepenuh hati itu. Setelah, dengan suara gagah dan sangat percaya diri Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai gaduh di gereja itu setelah pasangan yang sudah mengucapkan janji itu berciuman dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_'__God, if it's a dream dont let me open my eyes. It's too beautiful to appear suddenly'_ batin mereka

Seusai acara yang sangat berharga itu selesai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menuju rumah mereka, memang mereka menikah di Korea tapi mereka sudah merencanakan untuk pindah ke Alaska besok pagi karna Chanyeol yang harus menyelesaikan sebuah risetnya dengan seorang Profesor di sana

"Baek, semuanya sudah siap. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, tidurlah aku tahu kau pasti lelah" ucap Chanyeol yang masih mempacking beberapa barang yang harus mereka bawa besok pagi

"sure, Mr. Wills! Aku akan tidur jika kau tidur. C'mon!" Baekhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang mereka.

"wait a moment Mrs. Wills, I'll go there as soon as I can. Tidurlah Baek, kau akan lelah jika menunggu ku. Lihatlah ini sudah pukul berapa? 2 pagi Baek, Oh ayolah! Aku harus mengatur dan membereskan semua barang ku ini" Baekhyun henya menggeleng lemah, Ia tak mau melewatkan malam pertamanya dengan suaminya itu

"ANIYO! SHIREO! Apakah alat-alat itu lebih penting dari ku eoh?"

"ohh ayolah Baek..."

"yeollie..." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya, Ia tak akan tega melihat mata penuh permintaan itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menuju ranjang mereka dan ikut terlelap di samping istrinya. Malam itu tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya dengkuran orang-orang yang terlelap tersirat akan kelelahan luar biasa di tubuh mereka. Damai itulah yang mereka rasakan, menyatu dalam satu dekapan seakan tak ingin ada angin nakal yang mengusik ketenangan itu.

Korden yang tebal itu bahkan tak mampu menutupi betapa dahsyat sinar matahari yang baru bangun dari tidur nya. Sinar itu masuk dan mengganggu mata-mata yang masih terpejam, mereka ingin segera membukanya namun entah mengapa sangat berat.

"good morning my love" ucap sang suami sembari mengecup kening istrinya itu

"euungh..." sang wanita hanya melenguh karena merasa sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya dan perlahan Ia membuka matanya mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya

"pagi, my love" Baekhyun mendorong wajah nya hingga sangat dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol dan mulai mencium hidung Chanyeol lembut. Ia kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh namu tangan kekar Chanyeol menahannya dan mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Chanyeol melumatnya pelan namun karena Baek membalasnya Ia semakin gencar melumat bibir peach Baekhyun dengan kasar, seolah tak ingin Ia lepas. Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen menipis mereka terpaksa melepas tautan panas itu.

"Saranghae, my love" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun bergidik merasakan hangat hembusan nafas Chanyeol di telinganya

"nado saranghae, my love"

**_-4th Kinds-_**

**_NOME, ALASKA_**

Mereka akhirnya tiba setelah berpuluh jam dari Korea, rumah yang Chanyeol beli sudah ada di depan mata, cukup besar dan ada satu jendela besar yang berada tepat di atas pintu utama, lebih tepatnya jendela itu ada di lantai dua rumah ini.

Baekhyun adalah seorang psikolog dan akan melakukan sebuah riset dengan suaminya. Banyak yang tidak berubah memang, dulu waktu mereka masih remaja untuk pertama kali nya mereka bertemu di sini, di rumah ini. Ketika melakukan beberapa studi lapangan dengan beberapa siswa lainnya. Mereka tinggal di rumah ini selama 3 bulan dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan mereka selama 3 tahun lama nya. Setelah pulang dari sana dan kembali ke Korea tentunya.

"aku tidak tahu kau akan membeli rumah ini, Yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangkat beberapa kardus ke dalam rumah itu.

"ini hadiah pernikahan kita Baek, rumah ini sangatlah berharga bagiku. Karna jika tak ada rumah ini kita tak akan bertemu"

Baekhyun yang ada di sofa mengerjap-ngerjap dan memamerkan senyum manis nya. Setelah semuanya selesai Chanyeol menuju ranjang nya, Ia merasa sangat lelah banyak sekali barang-barang yang harus di tata. Beruntung sekali mereka mendapatkan rumah ini dalam keadaan bersih dan sangat terawat. Perabotannya juga masih lengkap.

"minumlah" ucap Baekhyun yang ada di samping Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring

"kau mau jalan-jalan Baek? Kita bisa pergi besok" Baek hanya mengangguk dan ikut berbaring di dada Chanyeol

"kau cantik malam ini Baek" Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun, dan mulai menciumi pelipis Baekhyun.

Mereka mulai menyatukan bibir mereka, saling melumat kasar dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepasnya.

"kau tidak lelah Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali meraup bibir Chanyeol

Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun, mengukir tanda abstrak berwarna merah kebiruan di sana. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut namun tak menghilangkan rasa nikmat yang Ia rasakan saat keduanya menyatu. Decitan kasur itu semakin menggema di kamar itu, Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun sutuhnya begitupun sebaliknya. Keringat yang mengucur deras mereka seka setelah kedua insan itu mencapai puncak kenikmatan atas cinta mereka.

Mereka lelah sangat lelah, malam ini adalah malam yang panas dan indah untuk keduanya. Selimut tebal membalut tubuh tanpa helaian kain itu membuat mereka terlelap dengan saling mendekap erat mengantarkan mereka ke dalam mimpi yang entah apa itu. Mereka tertidur dengan senyuman.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

**_-15 years later-_**

Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan tiga koper yang dibawanya. Selama ini sesuai rencana awal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bekerja sama dengan salah satu profesor di sana, tapi karna Baekhyun tengah mengandung Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun untuk melanjutkannya. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih menjadi seorang psikolog yang membantu masalah orang-orang di Nome. Chanyeol akan pergi ke luar kota untuk satu minggu dengan anak pertama mereka Kai Wills, Ia sudah berumur 14 tahun. Baekhyun baru mengandung lagi karna Ia sempat mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan rahim nya terganggu. Setelah 14 tahun barulah Ia bisa mendapatkan anak keduanya. sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menolak pergi karna mengingat ada seseorang di dalam perut Baekhyun yang mulai besar.

"Hai, Scott maafkan aku, aku terlambat. Karna suami ku harus pergi ke luar kota jadi aku mengantarnya dulu ke stasiun" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak apa Dr. Baek, benarkah? Dr. Wills pergi ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang di duduki pasiennya itu. Kemudian Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah kaset dengan sebuah nama yang menempel di sana "Scott Stracinsky" dalam sebuah alat rekam.

"bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kakinya

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Scott

"apa kau bisa tidur?" Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan lembar-lembar catatan yang mencatat semua data pasiennya

"lebih buruk lagi, aku bangun di tengah malam, yah hampir setiap malam dan aku hanya bisa berbaring"

"pukul berapa biasanya itu terjadi?"

"sekitar pukul 02.30 atau 3.00 dini hari"

"dan tak ada sesuatu yang membuat mu terbangun?"

"tidak, tidak ada.. hanya saja ada satu hal, ada seekor burung hantu di jendela kamarku"

"burung hantu?"

"burung hantu putih, dan burung itu hanya menatapku"

"berapa lama dia berada di situ?"

"berjam-jam, apapun usaha yang kulakukan untuk mengusirnya, ia tak mau pergi dari sana. Tapi burung itu tak membuatku takut"

"jadi apa yang burung itu lakukan?"

Alat rekam itu terus berputar dan merekam seluruh pembicaraan kedua orang itu

"hanya menatapku" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban itu

"pernahkah kau lihat sebelumnya?"

"ya, ketika aku masih kecil"

"itu pertama kalinya?"

Scott hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya

"aku sering melihatnya, setiap malam di minggu ini"

"setiap malam? Maksudku setiap kau akan tidur?"

"ku rasa burung itu berusaha masuk"

"apa jendelanya kau buka, Scott?"

"tidak, aku penasaran bagaimana bisa burung itu masuk. Entahlah tapi yang ku ingat dia menatapku dan aku masih di ranjangku ahhh.. kurasa yah susah mengingatnya ini hampir seperti.. seperti tak pernah terjadi, seperti mimpi"

"bisa kau temui aku lagi besok?"

"tentu, jika memang harus atau jika itu penting"

"ya, tentu itu sangat penting. Tidak ada yang perlu diingat"

"apa maksudmu?'

"kau tahu? Kau bukanlah pasien pertama ku yang mengalami pengalaman seperti ini"

Sejak pertemuan itu berakhir Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan cerita pasien-pasiennya itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan ingin segera mencari tahu ada apa dengan semua ini.

Pagi sudah tiba ini adalah hari ke tiga Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol, ia mengendarai mobilnya untuk pergi ke rumah temannya yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Cuaca pagi itu tidaklah bagus, suhu yang semakin dingin dan hujan terus mengguyur Nome, dengan pakaian tebal dan sebuah syal yang melingkar di leher itu sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun hangat.

Ia sudah sampai di halaman rumah temannya itu.

"Minnie!" wanita yang Baekhyun panggil Minnie itu segera berhambur di pelukan Baekhyun. Min Lie namanya, Ia adalah orang China yang menetap di Nome semenjak Ia melakukan studi lapangan dengan Baekhyun dulu. Berada di Universitas yang sama dengan jurusan dan gelar yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"kau baik kan Dr. Baek? Oh bagaimana kandungan mu? Semua baik kan?"

"tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Ah di usia 4 bulan ini aku merasa lebih baik tapi sekarang entahlah masa ngidam dan mualku sedikit berkurang"

"baguslah aku lega mendengarnya. Ayo masuk"

Baekhyun dan Min langsung masuk karna cuaca semakin buruk rupanya. Hujan semakin deras, angin semakin kencang dan menusuk kulit.

"bagaimana pasien mu Dr. Baek?"

"3 hari yang lalu aku menemuinya. Ia menceritakan tentang burung hantu, malam, tidur, jendela. Entahlah aku sedikit heran, akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien ku menceritakan hal yang sama"

"burung hantu?"

"iya, apa kau juga melihatnya?"

"tidak, tapi memang beberapa orang di Nome sering meributkan burung hantu aku sendiri bingung burung hantu seperti apa? Dan bagaimana bisa Ia mengganggu mereka"

"aku akan menemukan jawabannya, bantulah aku Dr. Lie"

"tentu Dr. Baek"

Sepulang dari rumah Min agak malam memang karna Ia harus menunggu hujan reda terlalu berbahaya jika memaksakan untuk pulang, Baekhyun langsung menuju ranjangnya dan mengambil sebuah kaset yang berada di laci meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Malam itu Baekhyun menuju ke ruang kerja Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi kerja suaminya itu sambil terus berpikir dan mendengarkan rekaman yang Ia ambil dulu ketika Ia dan teman-temannya melakukan sebuah penelitian tentang Nome. Ia kembali mengingat dulu temannya yang bernama Chloe meninggal karna kejadian aneh, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Chloe saat itu ditemukan tewas dengan ada luka di bagian kepala dan dada sebelah kiri nya semua orang pasti beranggapan itu adalah perkara bunuh diri namun Baekhyun merasa itu bukan bunuh diri tapi lebih pada pembunuhan.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku di rak belakang kursi yang ia duduki itu. Dan mebuka bagian tengah buku itu, ada secarik kertas berwarna kuning di sana.

'Dr. Fan Odusami, 416 555 0964'

Ia mendengarkan lagi rekaman itu

_'__makin banyak saja yang mengalami masalah gangguan tidur dan sepertinya ini menjadi kecenderungan di sepanjang Nome, dan penyebabnya tidak diketahui. Bahkan selama satu bulan tanpa cahaya matahari, mereka tetap tak bisa tidur, kami melihat ada 300 orang di sepanjang Nome yang memperlihatkan gejala yang sama sekitar pukul 3.00 dini hari mereka terbangun tanpa penyebab yang jelas dan mereka bangun merasa gelisah, ketakutan, panik, sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi. Ini berhubungan atau tidak dengan hilangnya beberapa orang'_

Rekaman itu sangatlah berharga baginya, rekaman itu adalah salah satu saksi nyata dulu mereka sempat meneliti permasalahan yang sama dengan apa yang dikeluhkan Nome saat ini.

Malam itu Baekhyun tertidur di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Drrt Drrt Drrt Drrt

"hallo"

"hello hunny, good morning. Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"good morning, love. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baru bangun, bagaimana dengan kau? Jangan terlalu lelah, minum vitamin, dan makan yang baik"

"harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu semua padamu, ahh aku merindukanmu"

"aku juga Yeol, aku harus menemui pasien ku pukul 8 nanti, aku mandi dulu Yeol. Annyeong"

"jangan terlalu lelah ingat kau sedang hamil Baek, ne annyeong"

"ne arasseo chagi, bye bye. I love you"

"I love you more"

Meskipun mereka sudah berada di Nome tapi mereka tetap menggunakan bahasa Ibu mereka, bahasa Korea. Hari ini Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan bertemu pasiennya yang bernama Tom, setelah pertemuan keduanya dengan Scott dua hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor, hari itu sedikit cerah meskipun agak mendung mengingat Nome berada di dataran tinggi.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"oke, kau melakukannya dengan baik, Tom. Saat aku hitung sampai satu, kau akan tertidur dengan sangat tenang, empat... tiga... dua... satu"

Tom berhasil tertidur setelah Baekhyun berhasil menghipnotisnya

"kau bisa dengar aku?"

"ya"

"dan kapan terakhir kali kau punya masalah tidur?"

"semalam"

Baekhyun mencatat jawaban Tom di note pasiennya, dan dengan alat rekam suara yang terus bekerja bersama dengan sebuah kamera yang menghadap ke arah Tom

"dan apa kau melihat burung hantu lagi?"

"ya"

"bagus, dan... seperti apa burung hantu itu?"

Tom tidak menjawab dan raut muka nya berubah, sepertinya Ia gelisah

"Tom?"

"aku.. aku tak bisa mengingatnya"

"kau tak ingat seperti apa bentuk burung hantu itu?"

"tidak, aku tak melihat burung hantu. Sekarang aku tak melihat burung hantu. Binatang itu tak ada lagi di sana"

"apa sudah terbang?"

"tidak, kurasa... tidak, kurasa aku tak ingat kalau dia pernah ada di sana"

Tiba-tiba Tom membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menulis tak menyadari jika Tom membuka matanya

"ada sesuatu di luar pintu kamar. Sesuatu mencoba membuka pintu nya"

Baekhyun menatap Tom, sedikit terkejut karna Tom sudah bangun

"pintunya terbuka, astaga... astaga.." Tom mulai menangis

"tidak!"

"ada apa?"

"astaga! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Tom, apa yang terjadi?"

Tom terus saja berteriak tidak dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya

"oke Tom, saat aku hitung sampai 3, kau akan terbangun.. sadar..."

"tidak! Tidak!"

Tom yang masih belum sadar mengangkat tubuhnya hingga Ia menghancurkan lampu yang berada di samping sofa yang Ia duduki terjatuh dan hancur. Tom masih berteriak dan mengamuk, Ia kembali tenang saat hitungan 3 Baekhyun terucap

"Tom, ini tidak terjadi. Ini cuma ingatan mu, ini tidak nyata"

"ini nyata, apa aku yang melakukan itu?"

Tom menunjuk lampu yang hancur itu dan baekhyun terengah-engah.

"apa yang kau lihat Tom?"

"tidak ada"

"apa?"

"tidak ada"

"tapi, kau bilang kau melihat sesuatu.."

Tom hanya menggeleng dan berjalan mundur ketika Baekhyun hendak menghampirinya

"tidak, aku tak melihat apapun. Aku tidak melihat apapun"

"aku hanya ingin membantumu, Tom"

"jika kau ingin membantuku, biarkan aku keluar dari ruangan ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membukakan pintu ruangan itu membiarkan Tom keluar.

"aku ingin pulang. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tom, apa kau mencoba meyakinkan aku? Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang mengganggumu malam itu? Kau lihat burung hantu itu?"

Tom menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh gelisah

"bisa kita bicarakan ini lain kali?"

"ya, tentu. Bicaralah padaku saat kau siap" jawab Baekhyun dengan lembut

"ya, baik"

Dan saat itu Tom benar-benar keluar dari ruang itu. Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi hanya bisa diam dan kembali duduk di sofa.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Malam menjelang suasana kota sangat sepi karna hujan kembali mengguyur Nome. Kepolisian di sana dibuat panik karna ada seorang perempuan yang menelfon dan meminta tolong. Terdengar suara perempuan berteriak dan menangis memanggil nama Tom, setelah itu terdengar suara tembakan yang semakin membuat perempuan itu menjerit.

Seluruh tim polisi akhirnya mendatangi lokasi kejadian malam itu. Dari dalam mobil salah satu polisi terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berada dalam rumah itu. Terlihat Tom sedang memegang sebuah pistol dan telefon yang berada di telinganya yang masih terhubung dengan telefon kepolisian.

"Tom di sini"

"ya, apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"aku ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun Wills"

"Baekhyun Wills? Baekhyun tak ada di sini sekarang, tapi aku bisa membantu mu"

"AKU HARUS BICARA DENGANNYA!" teriak Tom sambil menembakkan pistol nya ke sembarang tempat

Di samping itu, Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba bangun karna ada yang menelfon. Itu dari kepolisian yang menyuruhnya datang ke tempat kejadian. Dan segera Baekhyun pergi ke rumah Tom. Setibanya di sana Baekhyun langsung dibawa ke depan rumah Tom. Baekhyun yang hanya memakai mantel langsung bertanya kenapa harus Ia menggunakan baju anti peluru, Ia bingung apa yang terjadi pada Tom.

Chen, kepala dari tim kepolisian menjelaskan jika Tom menyandra istri dan anaknya di dapur dengan senapan di kepala mereka. Baekhyun sangat terkejut dan terus berjalan mendekati rumah Tom tak peduli Ia diguyur hujan malam itu

"Tom? Tom, apa yang terjadi?"

"maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukan ini"

Semua orang yang berada di luar rumah Tom dapat melihat jelas bagaiman Tom memeluk leher istrinya dengan sebuh pistol di tangan nya

"aku tak punya pilihan"

"tidak, kau punya pilihan Tom. Kita selalu punya pilihan"

"tidak kali ini"

"ya, kau masih punya pilihan sekarang kau harus hentikan ini. Buang pistolmu, Tom. Kau harus yakinkan dirimu untuk menghentikan ini, ku mohon sebelum ada yang terluka. Tom lihat Sarah, lihat istrimu. Lihat anakmu Tom. Kau takkan biarkan apapun terjadi pada mereka. Kau sangat mencintai mereka"

Semua apa yang terjadi di dalam sangatlah jelas, Sarah, istri Tom terus menangis dan Tom masih saja memegang pistol dan istrinya.

"aku tahu apa yang membuatku terjaga saat tengah malam. Dan jika kau melihat apa yang ku lihat, kau akan mengerti"

"apa yang kau lihat, Tom?"

"itu tak penting karna kita takkan melihatnya lagi"

"tunggu, Tom. Aku bisa membantu mu. Bicaralah denganku, kita bicara selama kau mau. Kita lewati ini, Tommy"

"apa? Tunggu, aku tak bisa mendengarmu, Tom. Apa?"

"Zimabu Eter! Zimabu Eter! Zimabu Eter!"

"apa artinya itu? Zimabu Eter? Aku tak tahu, Tom. Apa artinya? Tapi aku akan cari tahu. Berikan aku waktu"

"AKU INGIN TAHU SEKARANG!"

"beri aku sedikt waktu. Aku akan cari tahu, aku janji! Tidak, ku mohon!"

"kau tau bisa membantuku"

Tom memutus sambungan telefon itu, dan memandang ke arah Baekhyun melalui benda transparan di dapurnya itu.

"aku mencintai mu" teriak Tom

Dorr! Ia menembak istri nya di bagian kepala lalu...

Dorr! Ia menembak anak perempuannya yang berada di ujung dan terakhir...

Dorr! Ia menembak kepalanya sendiri

Semua anggota kepolisian dan baekhyun panik menyaksikan hal itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sambil terus menangis. Ia hendak berlari dan berteriak nama Tom namun Chen menahannya. Chen yang tahu Baekhyun adalah istri dari Dr. Chanyeol, Ia langsung menghubunginya karna Baekhyun pingsan setelah kejadian itu.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Another side

"Kai! Kai!"

"what's wrong Dad?"

"lets go home now, your mom... ahh sudah ayo nanti kau akan tahu sendiri"

"okay, Dad"

Chanyeol dan Kai pulang malam itu setelah bicara dengan Prof. Suho tentunya. Di perjalanan menuju stasiun Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya gelisah, keringat sangatlah banyak di pelipisnya.

"Dad, quite. Pasti eomma baik-baik saja. Ia kan kuat!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membiasakan Kai dengan bahasa Korea selama di Alaska, karna mereka ingin anaknya itu tahu dan tak akan melupakan budaya orang tuanya itu bahkan dulu saat Kai berusia 5 tahun sampai 12 tahun tinggal di Korea bersama kakek-nenek nya. Tapi, terkadang Kai lebih suka memanggil eomma-appa nya dengan sebutan Mom or Dad mengingat Ia tinggal di Alaska.

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Kai tiba di rumah sakit yang merawat Baekhyun memang sebelumnya Chen sudah memberi tahu jika Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit ketika tahu Baekhyun sedang hamil.

Chanyeol langsung turun dari taksi dan berlari, Kai yang ada di belakang hanya bisa mengejar appanya itu. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionist, Chanyeol langsung berlari lagi menuju ke kamar no 34 di lantai dua rumah sakit itu.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"Baekhyunie..." lirih Chanyeol ketika melihat istrinya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu

"Baekhyunie..." yang dipanggil hanya bisa diam dan tak bergeming

Chanyeol merasa menyesal karna harus meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ia hanya bisa menangis, Ia khawatir karna kandungan Baekhyun sangatlah lemah kata Dokter. Dan Ia tak rela jika adik untuk Kai harus pergi sebelum Ia tahu dunia ini. Chanyeol masih setia menunggu Baekhyunnya sadar, tak henti-hentinya Ia mengelus surai hitam istrinya itu. Kai yang saat itu berada di samping Chanyeol pun mulai mengantuk tapi Ia tak ingin tidur karna sangat khawatir pada eommanya itu.

"tidurlah Kai, appa tahu kau lelah, ah sebentar lagi masa liburanmu habis kan?"

"ya Dad. Sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Aku tidak ingin tidur aku ingin melihat eomma sadar"

"mandilah dulu baju mu basah semua baju ganti nya ada di koper appa, appa tak ingin kau sakit"

"baiklah appa, tapi setelah itu appa juga ganti baju. Aku juga tak mau appa sakit"

"arasso, sudah pergi sana"

"appa mengusir ku eoh?"

"Kai-ah!"

"ne, ne, algaseumnida nae saranghaneun appa"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar itu, anaknya yang satu itu memang pandai membuat mood Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun baik. Setelah mengganti pakaian Chanyeol diminta untuk menemui Sheriff Chen. Kai yang masih berada di rumah sakit yang akan menjaga eommanya selama Chanyeol pergi.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

**_03.45 AM, NOME POLICE STATION_**

"ini sedikit sulit untuk memahami apa yang terjadi"

"aku tahu, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"saat itu istri dari pasien Baekhyun menelfon 911, dia berteriak minta tolong. Kami segera menuju ke lokasi. Semua jelas di sana Tom bicara pada ku lewat telefon yang dipakai istrinya tadi"

"Tom? Tom Parker?"

"iya Tom Parker. Seingatku dia dulu pernah menghubungi mu sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu"

"iya benar, Ia pernah menghubungi ku untuk menanyakan masalah tidur tapi Ia tak pernah kembali lagi saat aku pulang ke Korea dan kembali 2tahun setelahnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia mengatakan ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tiba tepat setelah aku menghubunginya. Ia bicara dengan Tom agar Tom mau mengurunkan niatnya untuk melakukan pembunuhan dan percobaan bunuh diri itu. Aku yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun, Ia mengatakan akan membantu Tom untuk mengatasi semuanya. Namun, ketika Tom berteriak sesuatu yang tak kami mengerti, Baekhyun diminta untuk menjelaskan artinya. Ia tak mengerti, lalu hanya sebuah suara tembakan yang terdengar setelahnya"

Chanyeol mengusap wajah nya, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi

"aku berada di luar kota beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi aku tak tahu siapa yang ditemui Baekhyun selama aku pergi. Jika nanti Baekhyun sadar aku akan mengantarrnya pada mu, Chen. Tolong beri sedikit waktu sampai Ia melahirkan, dia sedang hamil dan aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kandungannya"

"baiklah Dr. Wills aku akan menunggu"

"terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat malam"

Chanyeol langsung kembali ke rumah sakit, dan kembali berfikir. Dulu, Tom pernah menemuinya dan menceritakan semua masalah tidurnya, burung hantu, malam atau apalah itu, Chanyeol sedikit menyesal karna Ia harus meninggalkan Nome selama 2 tahun dan tinggal di Korea, dia hanya bingung.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Sudah 2 hari Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit, Ia hanya shock namun Dokter mengatakan semua baik-baik saja dan tak ada hal buruk yang mengganggu janinnya. Seperti pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat segar tidak pucat seperti hari sebelumnya. Ia meminta Chanyeol untuk membawanya pulang tapi Chanyeol melarangnya dan Ia harus menunggu 1 atau 2 hari lagi untuk pulang.

"Hai, selamat pagi, Love"

"selamat pagi, Love"

"kau merasa baikan? Ah Kai baru saja keluar untuk membeli makanan. Dia merindukan mu, Love" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun posesif

"jinja? Dia merindukan ku? aku juga, Yeollie. Ish! Seharusnya kau yang beli kasihan dia"

"aigoo, berarti benar kau sudah sangat baik lihatlah kau mulai marah-marah lagi, hahaha"

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol yang seeanknya tertawa saat istrinya sakit

"ah appo, sakit sakit Baek, hentikan"

"tidak akan, kau menyebalkan! Rasakan ini"

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memukul Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan. Ruangan itu ramai dengan suara tertawa dari sang wanita dan teriakan minta di lepas dari sang pria. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terjatuh di paha Baekhyun sepertinya Ia pingsan. Baekhyun panik dan menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol tapi Ia tak sadar juga

"Yeollie, bangun. Apa terlalu keras? Maafkan aku bangunlah"

"..."

"jaebal, bangunlah Yeol"

"..."

"ani, kau tak boleh mati hiks.. Yeollie hiks..."

"... pffft, hahaha kenapa kau menangis Baek? Tega sekali kau mengatakan aku mati"

"ish! Napeun namja! Miweohadayo! Yeollie baboga!"

"ssst jangan berteriak, kau sedang sakit Baek. Mian,mian, haha"

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun singkat dan kemudian beralih pada bibirnya yang langsung Chanyeol lumat.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga men...

Mereka melepas tautan itu ketika Baekhyun melihat Kai sudah ada di sofa

"ya, Kai-ah sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"sejak eomma dan appa saling melumat bibir kalian satu sama lain"

"MWO?!" pekik Baekhyun

"sudahlah Baek, Kai-ah mana makanannya appa lapar"

"di meja itu appa, aku sudah kenyang melihat kalian berciuman. Aku pergi dulu ke taman depan"

"Kai kau bilang rindu pada eomma mu. Ya sudah biar appa yang habiskan"

"Kai makanlah dulu, kemarilah"

Kai berjalan menuju Baekhyun, dan mencium pipi eommanya itu lalu berjalan lagi ke arah appanya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol juga kemudian berlari ke luar menuju taman di depan rumah sakit itu.

"YA! Kai-ah mau kemana kau?" teriak Chanyeol namun terlambat Kai sudah berada jauh dari kamar Baekhyun

"Yeol, bisakah aku bicara padamu?"

"tentu bicaralah"

"tidak sekarang aku ingin bicara di rumah nanti"

"baiklah kau istirahat, sementara ini aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja sampai kau melahirkan"

"tapi Yeol- ''

"maafkan aku Baek, ini untuk kebaikan mu"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah, Ia mengerti betul Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan keadaannnya dan Baekhyun tidak mau membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Hujan kembali mengguyur Nome, Kai sudah kembali dan tertidur di kamar rawat Baekhyun, Ia tidur di samping eommanya yang Ia peluk. Chanyeol masih ada di rumah mereka untuk mengambil mobil dan beberapa barang.

Baekhyun dan Kai masih terlelap bahkan setelah 1 jam Chanyeol tiba, Chanyeol mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya yang Ia tinggal selama 2 hari, Ia mendata beberapa orang yang mengeluh hewan-hewan nya sakit tiba-tiba, Ia sedikit lelah melakukan itu dengan Prof. Suho. Sebenarnya hanya virus biasa yang menyerang hewan-hewan itu, tapi Prof. Suho mengatakan itu virus yang berbahaya untuk manusia dan tingkat kekebalan tubuh manusia jauh di bawah hewan. Beberapa menit kemudian semua pekerjaan itu selesai, Chanyeol meregangkan badannya karna sangat pegal.

"kau sudah datang?"  
"iya, satu jam yang lalu, ada yang kau inginkan chagi?

"ani, tidak ada Yeol. Aku bosan jika harus di sini terus, aku ingin pulang"

"kau akan pulang besok pagi jika sudah sangat baik"

"kau Dokter menyebalkan Yeol"

"tapi kau mencintai ku kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa dan lupa jika ada Kai di sampingnya, karna terlalu keras Kai terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mengernyit heran kenapa eommanya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"yes, I'm okay Kai-ah"

"really? Why are you smiling like that? U make me scared"

"what did you think huh?"

"i guess you're crazy suddenly Mom"

"hiya! Beraninya kau Kai!"

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Kai, sampai anak itu menangis

"Kai-ah mian, apa sakit eoh?"

"eomma jinja appoji hiks.. eomma.. hiks"

"sst uljima, maafkan eomma, hehe"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng gemas melihat dua orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya itu berpelukan. Ia menghampiri mereka dan menghapus air mata Kai, oh lihatlah hidung Kai merah karna terlalu banyak menangis.

"kau flu Kai?"

"aku merasa kedinginan saja, appa. It's okay"

"tidak hidung mu merah kau akan flu setelah ini. Appa sudah menyuruh mu untuk tidak keluar karn udara sekarang sangat tidak baik"

"aku tahu itu appa, sudahlah aku sudah besar jangan terlalu overprotective pada ku"

"apa? Kau sudah besar? Tapi apa barusan? Kau menangis karna dicubit eomma mu"

"hehe, itu karna eomma mencubitnya terlalu keras. Lihatlah lengan ku lebam"

"itu salah mu kenapa kau bilang eomma gila, sudah kalian tidur lagi appa juga ingin tidur"

"ne, appa. Jaljayo"

"jaljayo, nae saranghaneun aegyi"

Chup~~

"jaljayo, nae yeobbo. Saranghae"

"nado saranghae yeobo"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tidur malam itu dengan sedikit perasaan tenang, meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tidaklah akan mudah.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

-5 months later-

Hari ini Baekhyun akan melahirkan meskipun lebih cepat dari diagnosa Dokter. Chanyeol tidak terlalu panik seperti dulu Baekhyun melahirkan Kai. Semuanya sudah ada di depan ruangan yang menangani Baekhyun kecuali Chanyeol yang berada di dalam menemani istrinya. Kai ditemani Min teman Baekhyun dan seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan Kai. Ia tak tahu siapa dia, tapi Min memberi tahu kalau gadis itu adalah keponakannya.

Selama 12 jam penuh akhirnya Baekhyun melahirkan dengan selamat dan lancar, senyum semua orang yang ada di sana terlihat begitu mengembang. Adik Kai seorang perempuan yang begitu cantik mirip Baekhyun tapi matanya seperti rusa.

"kau ingin beri nama siapa Kai?"

"karna Ia mirip rusa, namanya Lu"

"kenapa Lu?"

"kata Min ahjumma, Lu itu artinya rusa dalam bahasa China. Boleh ya eomma?"

"nama yang bagus chagi"

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kai lembut dan tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

Saat melihat bayi perempuannya yang sangat cantik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangis, mereka sangat bahagia karna akhirnya memiliki anak lagi setelah sempat putus asa karna kecelakaan itu.

"Yeol, aku akan menemui sheriff Chen besok pagi"

"tapi kondisi mu Baek- ''

"aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah di sini 4 hari jadi biarkan aku menemuinya besok"

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu Baek"

"terima kasih, Love"

Baekhyun tertidur pulas sambil memeluk Kai di sampingnya, bayi perempuannya, Lu masih berada di ruang khusus bayi dan Chanyeol tidur di sofa di kamar inap Baekhyun.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Pagi ini Baekhyun diperbolehkan pulang bersama bayinya, Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda untuk mempermudah Baekhyun. Setelah sampai di mobil Chanyeol menggendong istrinya itu masuk ke dalam mobil, Kai yang berada di belakangpun ikut masuk dan duduk di jok belakang.

Mereka sampai dengan selamat dan senyum yang mengembang di wajah mereka tak pernah hilang sejak keluarnya Baekhyun dari rumah sakit.

"kau istirahat dulu Baek, kita akan pergi nanti malam"

"baiklah Yeol, aku akan menyuruh Minnie untuk menjaga Lu dan Kai di sini"

"tidurlah, aku pergi sebentar Prof. Suho menyuruh ku menemuinya"

"hati-hati Yeol"

Chanyeol pergi dari rumah setelah berpamitan tadi, sebenarnya Ia tak ingin meninggalkan istrinya tapi mau bagaimana lagi Ia juga tak mungkin menolak pertemuan ini kan?

Ia menemui Prof. Suho di laboratoriumnya, Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan sebuah riset tentang virus yang menyerang hewan-hewan di , mungkin cepat atau lambat virus itu akan menyebar dan kemungkinan besar akan memasuki wilayah Nome. Chanyeol bekerja sama dengan Prof. Suho untuk menemukan jenis dari virus itu dan bagaimana cara mencegah penyebarannya, itu bukanlah perkara mudah bagi mereka, karna hampir 6 bulan mereka tak menemukan cara pencegahannya bagimana.

"_**Bovine Papillomavirus**_"

"ini sangat berbahaya, Prof. Jika tidak segera di atasi saya khawatir virus ini akan menyerang tubuh manusia, karna virus ini menyerang sistem kekebalan tubuh"

"ya kau benar Dr. Wills, kita harus mencari cara lain untuk mencegah penyebarannya. Penyuntikan belum cukup untuk mencegah sistem kekebalan tubuh meningkat, aku pernah melakukan penelitian tentang beberapa tumbuhan untuk meningkatkan sistem kekebalan tubuh hewan tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya pada manusia. Riset ku itu berhasil pada hewan"

"benarkah Prof? Bisakah kita mencobanya? Dan saya bersedia untuk menjadi manusia pertama yang akan mencobanya"

"butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk membuatnya Dr. Wills. Karna pengerjaannya sangatlah rumit dan harus sangat teliti. Jika terjadi kesalahaan sedikit saja potensi bahaya yang akan kita dapatkan"

"itu tak masalah Prof, saya yakin kita bisa melakukannya"

"aku percaya Dr. Wills"

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Sesuai dengan janjinya Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun untuk menemui Sheriff Chen malam ini. Hujan sepertinya menyukai Nome, dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi Nome, Baekhyun sedikit khawatir pada anak-anaknya tapi Ia yakin Min pasti menjaganya dengan baik.

-Sheriff Chen Quan- begitulah yang tertulis di pintu itu.

"selamat malam Dr. Wills"

"selamat malam Chen"

"terima kasih kau menepati janji mu"

"tentu itu sudah kewajiban ku"

"baik, aku ingin bicara empat mata saja dengan Dr. Baek"

"tentu silahkan aku akan menunggu di luar. Masuklah Baek"

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dari ruang itu, Baekhyun masuk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chen

"kau tentu tahu kan Dr. Baek? Semua yang terjadi pada Tom?"

"aku menemuinya sebelum kejadian itu, Ia mengatakan setiap malam ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dia lihat"

"kau tak tahu apa yang dia lihat? jadi kau tak tahu apa-apa?"

"dia tidak mengatakannya padaku"

"apa lagi yang dia ceritakan padamu?"

"dia bilang apa yang dia lihat bukanlah burung hantu. Tapi sesuatu yang lain" Baekhyun memijat keningnya dan menghela nafas

"dan itulah yang mendatanginya malam itu?"

"ya"

"jadi dia di bawah pengaruh hipnotis saat dia melihat itu?"

"ya" Baekhyun menunduk

"dan bagaimana kau tahu apa yang dia lihat itu nyata?"

"aku tak tahu kalau itu nyata"

"jadi maksudmu Tom melakukan semua ini hanya karna berdasarkan imajinasinya saja"

"yang aku tahu adalah dia percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, dan ada banyak ketakutan di matanya daripada yang selama ini ku lihat"

"jika kau tak menghipnotisnya, menurutmu dia akan melakukan ini?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu, tanpa adanya hipnotis itu, menurutmu apakah dia masih akan membunuh keluarganya?"

"itu pertanyaan gila dan membuatku tersinggung"

"tidak, yang gila dan menyakitkan hati adalah keluarganya disemayamkan di rumah duka akibat pembunuhan sekaligus bunuh diri dan orang terakhir yang berhubungan dengan si pembunuh itu adalah kau" ucap Chen dengan nada meremehkan

"tidak, yang terjadi malam itu adalah kejadian yang tak diduga. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dengar selama 13 tahun aku membuka praktek, aku tak pernah menyaksikan sesuatu yang seperti ini" Baekhyun menatap Chen tajam dan menekan beberapa kata yang diucapnya

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tak menghubungi kami jika kau mencurigai kalau dia tidak stabil setelah tindakannya akhir-akhir ini"

"dia benar-benar sehat saat dia meninggalkan kantorku, aku tak punya alasan untuk mencurigai.. aku menghubungi istrinya dan meminta agar mengawasi suaminya" Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya karna merasa kesal

"dan sekarang istrinya meninggal!"

"oke, aku tak mau duduk di sini dan mendengarkanmu mengatakan kalau hipnoterapi yang menyebabkan pembunuhan itu"

"astaga, aku hanya mencoba mencari tahu..."

"ini gila"

"apa yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya pembunuhan terburuk dalam sejarah Nome"

"ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kota ini yang kita tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang-orang di dalam tidur mereka..."

"AKU TAK TAHU TENTANG ITU! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku tak ada urusannya dengan halusinasi. Aku tak berususan dengan penglihatan masa depan atau sebagainya, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya berurusan dengan daging dan darah, 3 orang yang mati di rumahnya"

"beraninya kau? Saat itu temanku yang mati dan terbaring dikuburnya kau masih belum bisa menemukan siapa pembunuhnya"

"Baekhyun, kau tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada Chloe. Kasusnya sudah ditutup"

"tidak, kau tak bisa menutup kasusnya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ada banyak kasus pembunuhan dan orang hilang di Nome yang belum terpecahkan.."

"duduk"

"dan kota-kota lain di Alaska, 3 tahun di bawah pengawasanmu. Yang terjadi di kota ini benar-benar nyata, dan itu harus kau akui"

"DUDUK!" Chen beteriak dan Baekhyun kembali duduk

"sekarang hentikan apapun segala penelitianmu, hipnoterapi, apapun itu, apapun yang kau dan Dr. Wills kerjakan selama ini. Itu tak ada gunanya hanya membawa petaka buruk bagi kota ini. Aku tak peduli seberapa penting ini bagimu. Aku tak peduli betapa keras usahamu untuk itu. Aku tak peduli! Kau tak boleh menggunakan masyarakat Nome sebagai objek penelitianmu"

Setelah pertengkaran yang cukup lama itu, Baekhyun hanya diam. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana karna Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, haruskah Ia menghentikan semuanya? Haruskah Ia memendam semuanya? Ia tak tahu lagi, Ia hanya ingin semuanya terjawab jelas. Ada apa dengan Nome selama ini?

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Chen?"

"tidak ada"

"jangan berbohong padaku Baek, kenapa kau melakukan itu semua? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti?"

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa Yeol. Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu, jika kau ingin menghentikan semuanya aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri"

"Baek, ku mohon aku tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama. Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja"

"kau yang seharusnya mendengarkan ku selama ini kau hanya sibuk dengan urusanmu dengan Prof. Suho, apa pernah kau memikirkan masalah ini? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sempat tertarik?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi sebentar dan kembali fokus ke arah depan

"aku memang ingin menemukan jawabannya, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir kita hanya membuang waktu dan tak pernah menemukan jawabannya Baek"

"dan aku yang akan menemukan jawabannya Yeol! Karna aku tak ingin mengalaminya lagi" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan itu membuat keduanya diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai mereka tak sadar jika mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah mereka, keduanya masih diam di dalam mobil tanpa ada niatan untuk keluar.

"jika kau ingin terus melakukan hal itu, aku akan membawa kau dan anak-anak ke Korea. Dan akan tinggal di sana tanpa pernah kembali ke sini"

"..."

"itu peringatanku Baek, aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian. Hanya itu"

"..."

"jika kau marah aku tak peduli, tapi tolong hormati keputusanku ini. Ayo keluar"

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil setelah Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Baekhyun hanya diam dan melewati Chanyeol yang ada di depannya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan sepertinya kedua anaknya ada di kamar mereka, melihat keadaan rumah sepi.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"oh? Kau sudah pulang, Baek?"

"Minnie, kau sedang apa di sana? Apa Lu tidur?"

"ah ini aku membuat makanan untuk Kai, dia bilang dia lapar. Dia tidur di kamarnya tadi aku juga sudah memberikan ASI mu Baek, dia baik-baik saja."

"maaf merepotkanmu, sudah kau duduk saja aku yang akan meneruskannya. Syukurlah kalau bergitu terima kasih Min"

"tidak perlu kau istirahat saja. Kau terlihat lelah Baek"

"aku tak apa, aku akan membantu mu"

"tidak Baek, kau duduk saja. Kau pasti lelah"

"KU BILANG AKU TAK APA!" Baekhyun berteriak dan membuat Min terkejut

"maafkan aku Min, aku tak bermaksud berteriak padamu. Aku hanya emosi tentang masalahku"

"tak apa Baek, duduklah kita bicara baik-baik"

"aku ingin tidur Min. Bisakah kau menemuiku besok di kantor?"

"tentu, sebentar aku akan mengantar ini pada Kai di ruang tengah"

"aku yang akan mengantarnya, ini sudah malam pulanglah Min. Aku yakin kau lelah menjaga kedua anakku, terima kasih banyak"

"hmm, kau mengusirku?"

"Minnie, aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya-''

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali Baek. Aku hanya bercanda baiklah aku akan pulang. Jaga kesehatanmu"

"terima kasih Minnie, kau sahabatku yang sangat baik. Terima kasih banyak"

"sama-sama Nyonya Wills. Aku pergi dulu"

"hati-hati di jalan Min"

Min hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke mobilnya setelah Baekhyun mengantarnya ke depan rumah. Baekhyun kembali masuk dan menuju dapur untuk mengantar makanan Kai tadi.

"hey Boy, what are you doing?"

"ssst Mom, don't make noisy. I'm watching a movie"

"which one? Oh? Men In Black!"

"Mom, just shut up"

"beraninya kau huh! Eomma cubit lagi mau?"

"maafkan aku eomma, hehe well I'm hungry, Mom"

"here is your dinner, Boy"

"feed me.. jaebaal"

"kau sudah besar makanlah sendiri"

"eomma jahat... eomma jahat.. hiks"

"ah, kyeopta!"

"eomma hentikan, pipiku sakit"

"hahaha, iya iya ayo eomma suapin. Tapi setelah itu kau tidur"

"besokkan libur eomma, biarkan aku menontonnya, ne?"

"heh, kau ini. Yaya, tapi setelah filmnya selesai kau langsung tidur"

"arasseo eomma, eomma temani aku nonton ya? Tadi appa aku ajak tapi appa diam dan langsung ke kamar"

"iya eomma temani, appamu lelah jadi dia ingin langsung tidur"

"jangan berbohong eomma, aku tahu kalian bertengkar"

"sudah sudah, ayo makan"

Baekhyun tak ingin anaknya tahu jika Ia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun pergi ke kamar Lu dan benar Ia tengah tertidur setelah melihat anak keduanya itu Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemani Kai menonton film. Satu jam berlalu mereka berdua tertidur di atas karpet tebal di depan TV itu, Chanyeol yang khawatir Baekhyunnya tak masuk kamar lama sekali akhirnya keluar dan menemukannya tidur dengan buah hati mereka dengan TV yang masih menyala. Chanyeol menggendong Kai ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya. Selang beberapa menit Ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mematikan TV dan lampu ruang itu kemudian Ia menuju Baekhyun mengelus rambut hitam panjang istrinya itu.

"maafkan aku chagi, aku terlalu mencintaimu"

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lembut. Ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan harta paling berharganya itu. Baekhyun dan kedua anak mereka. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mereka, dan menidurkannya di ranjang lalu ikut berbaring di samping istrinya itu. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Sinar matahari mulai masuk di sela-sela korden tebal yang tertutup rapat di jendela kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Posisi tidur mereka masih sama Baekhyun yang tidur terlentang dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya, Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun yang mengerjap beberapa kali untuk tersadar dari tidurnya itu. Ia sedikit terkejut karna seingatnya kemarin malam Ia masih berada di ruang tengah dengan Kai tapi Ia kembali tenang saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berada di lehernya sedang terlelap damai, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat itu, Ia sangat suka saat memandang suaminya ketika Ia bangun dan menemukan wajah damai itu.

"maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku tapi ku mohon kali ini saja. Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Chanyeol dan jari-jarinya mulai menyapu lembut wajah Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu, Love"

Chanyeol yang merasa geli tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Baekhyun sempat tersentak namun Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Yeollie, bangun kita harus mandi dan bekerja. Kau juga harus mengantar Kai sekolah"

"sebentar saja chagiya, aku masih mengantuk"

"Kai akan terlambat jika kau tak segera melepas pelukanmu itu Yeol"

"arasseo, hmm"

Chanyeol bangun sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sekejap kemudian Ia berbalik menghampiri Baekhyun yang merapikan tempat tidur mereka, Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan memukul punggung suaminya lemah.

Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Lu berada di meja makan. Kai memakan serealnya dengan lahap begitu pula Chanyeol dengan sandwich kejunya, Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol hanya memandang bahagia cara makan mereka yang sama. Lu menangis dan membuyarkan tonton Baekhyun, sepertinya Lu juga lapar jadi Ia menyusui Lu saat itu juga.

"Baek bagaimana kita ambil cuti sampai Lu berumur satu tahun?"

"itu tidak mungkin Yeol, kau harus menyelesaikan penelitianmu"

"kau saja yang ambil cuti ya?"

"tidak Yeol aku tidak akan melakukannya"

"why? Kau masih ingin melakukannya Baek?"

"ku mohon jangan bahas ini di depan Kai"

"aku selesai, aku berangkat. Ayo Kai!"

"ne appa"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, Ia merasa bersalah karna hal ini. Tapi di sisi lain Ia ingin mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di Nome saat ini, Ia harus berusaha lagi untuk menemukan jawabannya secepat mungkin, agar argumen-argumen yang terdengar sadis di telinganya akan hilang setelah semua ini terungkap.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

**_TBC_**

**_hahahaha, fanfict pertama... maklum author baru jadi ceritanya banyak yang asal..._**

**_ne! saranghaja!_**

**_review review nya_**

**_kamsahamnida chingudeul_**

**_paipai_**


	2. Chapter 2

4th Kinds

By : Debby Jongong

Maincasts : Baekhyun as woman

Chanyeol

Supporcasts : Kai/Kim Jongin

Kyungsoo as girl

Luhan as girl

Kim Suho

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongdae

Xiumin as woman

_Inspired by 4th Kinds Movie, but i changed some story and the casts. Surely it's mine. _

_Hope you like it __J_

_If you dont like it_

_You can go away and read another _

_Hana..._

_Dul.._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~_

**_-The Second Kind-_**

Baekhyun hanya diam di rumah dan tidak pergi bekerja, Ia hanya ingin meluangkan waktunya dengan Lu itu saja. Baekhyun menggendong Lu ke halaman belakang di sana ada sebuah taman kecil dengan kursi kayu panjang di sebelah kolam ikan, taman itu Chanyeol buat saat Kai berumur 2 tahun.

"maafkan aku Yeol..." Baekhyun sekarang duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya sambil tetap menggendong Lu

" maafkan aku hiks..." Baekhyun mulai terisak

Ia tak mau Chanyeol marah padanya, memang Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik, sopan dan romantis tapi Baekhyun sangat mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol jika dalam keadaan marah. Chanyeol sangat sulit meredam emosinya dan Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi.

Hari sudah sore matahari mulai turun dan angin sangatlah dingin, Baekhyun masih ada di taman itu setelah menidurkan Lu di kamarnya. Ia memandang langit sore dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh indah meskipun sekarang musim hujan. Dengan dress selutut dengan lengan panjang berwarna peach Baekhyun sangat cantik, rambut hitam panjangnya Ia biarkan terurai. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan terpaku pada satu bunga, bunga mawar putih yang tumbuh sangat banyak di taman kecil itu. Bunga itu adalah bunga yang sangat Baekhyun suka, karna saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berpacaran, setiap hari Chanyeol membawakan bunga itu dan Baekhyun menyukainya karna Chanyeol.

"kalian tumbuh baik di sini, bertahanlah karna hujan akan membuat kalian basah dan mungkin akan layu, aku tak bisa terus menjaga kalian" air mata Baekhyun jatuh ketika Ia memetik satu bunga itu

"kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Baek..."

Baekhyun terkejut karna seseorang memanggilnya dan itu Chanyeol

"Baek, masuklah di sini dingin. Kau bisa sakit Baek.."

Baekhyun menangis mendengar suara lembut itu, Ia bangkit dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Ia lanngsung memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"jangan marah Yeol, maafkan aku"

"aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu, Love"

"tolong Yeol, aku ingin membantu mereka"

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melakukan itu Baek, aku tidak mau kehilangan kau Baek"

"ku mohon.."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bediri di sana. Chanyeol sepertinya harus memberi Baekhyun peringatan yang tegas.

Malam itu hujan kembali mengguyur Nome, Baekhyun sedang memasak untuk makan malam, semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Suasananya memang masih tegang karna Chanyeol tak mau bicara pada Baekhyun.

"appa, eomma kalian kenapa?"

"ani, tidak apa-apa Kai-ah. Makanlah lalu setelah ini belajar"

"kalian benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong"

Baekhyun hanya diam begitupun Chanyeol. Acara makan malam sudah selesai, Kai dan Baekhyun berada di ruang tengah dengan beberapa buku pelajaran berserakan di karpet tebal itu. Baekhyun dengan sangat sabar menjelaskan beberapa pelajaran itu pada Kai.

Pukul 8 malam mereka mengakhiri kegiatan belajar dan sedikit mengajar tadi. Semua buku yang tadinya berserakan sekarang sudah rapi kembali. Kai menuju kamarnya dan tidur. Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk minum. Ia sempat melihat Chanyeol menaiki tangga setelah makan malam tadi Chanyeol pergi ke luar rumah dan tak mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama berwarna cokelat. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang mandi jadi Ia juga mengambil piama yang sama dengan yang Ia pakai tapi dengan ukuran lebih besar dan untuk laki-laki. Ia meletakkan piama itu di sebelah kanan ranjang, karna sangat mengantuk Baekhyun masuk ke dalam selimut dan terlelap.

Ceklek-

Chanyeol sudah selesai mandi dan Ia masih menggunakan bathrope, rambutnya basah. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tidur nyenyak setelah itu Ia beralih mengambil piama yang Baekhyun letakkan tadi.

Chanyeol melepas bathropenya dan memakai piama itu. Lalu, Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Baekhyun memandangi istrinya itu lekat.

2 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit ...

2 jam..

Ya, 2 jam Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tanpa beralih kemanapun. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya.

"kau tahu Baek, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu"

Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun, tapi tidak memeluk Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"tidak bisa Yeol..."

"kenapa Baek? Apa karna pasien-pesienmu itu?!"

"Yeol, dengar.. aku tak mungkin membatalkan pertemuan itu. Jika aku ikut pasti akan lama. Aku tidak bisa Yeol..."

"terserah ! aku dan anak-anak akan tetap pergi dengan atau tanpa kau Baek. Percuma juga aku memaksamu, kau selalu mementingkan egomu. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi"

"Yeol.. maafkan aku.. aku hanya ingin..."

"membantu mereka. Aku sudah tahu itu Baek, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan pulang minggu depan"

Saat itu Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya benar-benar pergi, mereka akan mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya Kai dan Lu tepatnya. Baekhyun menolak untuk ikut karna esok lusa Ia sudah berjanji menemui Scott di kantornya.

Baekhyun mengantar suami dan anak-anaknya ke bandara, meskipun sangat berat harus berpisah untuk beberapa hari ke depan Baekhyun harus tetap menjalaninya

"hati-hati. Aku mencintai kalian" ucap Baekhyun yang menciumi Kai dan Lu

"eomma jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai bertemu minggu depan. Aku mencintai eomma" sahut Kai

Baekhyun beralih memandang Chanyeol, Ia menghampiri suaminya itu dan berjinjit mengecup bibir Chanyeol

"maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu Yeol"

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar dan langsung membawa Lu dan menggandeng Kai menuju pesawat karna sudah ada panggilan yang meminta semua penumpang masuk ke pesawat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menerima itu dan tak sadar Ia meneteskan air mata.

_'__nado Baek, jaga dirimu'_ batin Chanyeol

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Hari ini Nome sedikit cerah, sinar matahari juga terpantul dengan baik. Meski awan hitam mulai menyelimuti langit. Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Ia akan menemui Scott hari ini.

Baekhyun tiba di depan kantornya kemudian Ia keluar dari mobil dan melihat ada sahabatnya, Minnie dan sekertarisnya, Theresa. Sebelumnya mereka memang berjanji akan bertemu tapi karna Baekhyun tidak bekerja selama 2 hari karna masalahnya dengan Chanyeol, mereka tidak bisa bertemu .

"Minnie?"

"aku sudah dengar semua yang terjadi, Baek"

"terima kasih kau mau menemuiku Min"

"tak masalah. Tak apa-apa, aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"kau tak perlu khawatir aku baik saja, Min"

"benarkah?"

"iya"

"kau ingin bicara?"

"tak bisa Min, aku tak mungkin membatalkan rencanaku. Theresa, selamat pagi. Bisa kau tulis ini untukku?" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah rekaman pada Theresa

"kau ingin aku membatalkan pertemuan itu?"

"tidak. Terima kasih" Theresa pergi masuk lagi ke dalam kantor

"jadi bagaimana perasaanmu, Baek?"

"aku sepertinya harus memulai hariku"

"ya kau benar, apa... ehm.. ini waktunya untuk mundur saja Baek? Sempatkah kau berpikir mengambil cuti?"

"aku suka kata itu,itu tidak terdengar seperti maksud sebenarnya, malah kedengaran 'berhenti saja' Dr. Lie"

"Baek, dengar, kau harus menjauhi masalah ini. Coba jernihkan pikiranmu mengenai yang terjadi. Maksudku, kau tak bisa terus seperti ini"

"tidak, aku bisa dan harus. Hanya semangat yang ku punya dalam kekuatanku. Hanya itu yang ku punya, untuk kulanjutkan, mencari tahu penyebab dari semua ini. Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak.. aku tidak percaya itu semua merupakan kebetulan, mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Chloe, yang terjadi pada Tom dan keluarganya. Tidak, tidak di kota ini"

"bisakah aku menemanimu selama kau bekerja Baek? Hanya sekedar untuk menjagamu, karna kulihat kau begitu keras terhadap dirimu sendiri"

Baekhyun memeluk Min. Ia sangat bersyukur jika sahabatnya itu mau membantunya dan akan menjaganya.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Baekhyun ada di ruang kerjanya, hari ini Ia sudah membuat janji dengan Scott dan istrinya untuk melakukan hipnoterapi dan melanjutkan masalah Scott yang sama persis dengan apa yang Tom alami. Masalah tidur.

"tak apa-apa" ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat berkas yang ada di tangannya

"jadi, banyak yang perlu dibicarakan"

"apa yang terjadi pada Tom?"

"aku tak ingin membicarakannya..."

"dia mati. Kau harus membicarakan semuanya"

"pasti ada sesuatu... aku yakin... pasti ada hubungannya dengan kebiasaan tidurnya"

"kami sangat khawatir. Ini adalah bunuh diri kedua dalam beberapa tahun ini"

"aku mengerti"

"kami ingin kau menghipnotisku juga, Dr. Baek. Kami ingin tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang aku tak ingat, dan aku rasa... yang terbaik yang harus kami lakukan adalah dengan menghadapinya. Kami sudah pikirkan itu"

"jika kalian ingin jalani ini, kita harus melakukannya dengan sangat nyaman. Apa boleh rekan kerjaku, Dr. Lie, ikut mengobservasi?"

"ya, tentu"

"oke"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruang itu hanya diam, dengan Baekhyun yang berhasil membawa Scott ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Min yang berada di samping Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kamera yang sedang merekam Scott yang terbaring di sofa. Kayla, istri Scott berada di sofa lebih kecil di samping sofa Scott.

"5.. lebih dalam. Lebih dalam. Kau benar-benar rileks. 4..3..2.. dan 1. Jadi, kapan terakhir kali kau punya masalah tidur?"

"semalam"

"dan kau ingat ada hal yang tak biasa semalam?"

"seekor burung hantu"

"ceritakan burung hantu itu"

"burung hantu itu yang berwarna abu-abu dan coklat. Matanya besar, seperti... aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya bukan burung hantu biasa"

Scott menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sepertinya Ia akan muntah

"Scott?"

"tak ada burung hantu. Tidak..."

Scott gemetar menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan dengan cepat dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Min hanya diam menyaksikan kejadian itu

"sayang, sayang, bangun. Kau dengar itu? Bangun. Dia tidak.. dia tidak bangun, ada seseorang di luar pintu kamar" Scott semakin gemetar dan ketakutan

"katakan yang kau lihat, Scott"

"sesuatu di luar sana"

"bisa kau lihat siapa itu?"

"bukan siapa, tapi apa. Aku tahu mereka itu apa. Mereka selalu datang sejak aku kecil"

"mereka itu apa?"

"mereka akan membuka pintu. Mereka bisa masuk tanpa membunyikan alarmnya. Padahal aku mengaktifkannya. Aku yakin sudah. Ku pikir mereka hanya datang saat aku memikirkan tentang mereka, tapi aku tidak memikirkan mereka malam ini"

Scott mulai berteriak seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu yang tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya. Ia juga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia berteriak semakin keras, semakin keras lagi membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang itu khawatir sekaligus takut.

"oke, Scott, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, dan kau akan terbangun. 1,2,3"

Scott masih berteriak dan badannya bergemetar hebat, sampai hitungan ketiga Baekhyun terucap pun ia masih tidak terbangun dari hipnotis itu

"Scott! Scott! Scott! Bangun!"

Lalu dalam beberapa detik kemudian Scott bangun dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung menuju tempat sampah di ujung ruangan itu dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kayla langsung menghampirinya, Min dan Baekhyun terkejut melihat itu. Min berjalan ke arah Scott memberikannya tisu.

"maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Lalu mereka duduk kembali.

"ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Sama sekali tak masuk akal" sambung Scott

"Scott, kau tak perlu buru-buru. Kapan pun kau siap, kau bisa katakan apa yang kau lihat"

"aku melihat mereka. Siapa mereka? Mereka tidak berasal dari sini"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tak bisa menggambarkannya. Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam otakku. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Yang bisa ku lihat hanya burung hantu, tapi aku.. aku tahu itu bukan burung hantu, tapi aku.. aku ingat baunya seperti.. seperti kayu manis yang bau"

Baekhyun menulis penjelasan Scott di dalam berkasnya.

"kau mengerti yang ku maksudkan Dr. Baek? Yang paling buruk adalah suara di dalam kepalaku seperti.. mereka berbicara denganmu. Jadi kau bisa dengar mereka, tapi.. mereka juga bicara dalam otakmu, seperti ada hubungan atau semacamnya. Dan mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat, tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya, dan aku tak ingat apa yang mereka lakukan padaku"

"oke, Scott cukup untuk hari ini. Maafkan aku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kayla, dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku akan menghubungi Sherif Chen dan memberitahu pertemuan kita ini dan juga mengenai sesi hpnoterapi ini"

"ya, silahkan"

"baik, terima kasih"

"sekarang, aku tahu kenapa.. dia melakukannya"

"kenapa Scott?"

"kau harus melihatnya, merasakan apa sebenarnya itu"

"itu apa?"

"paling buruk"

"dari apa?"

"hal yang bisa kau bayangkan" Scott berbicara sambil menangis

"ayo, sayang kita pulang" ajak Kayla yang memegang tangan Scott lalu Ia berdiri untuk mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Min membukakan pintu karna jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"apa itu barusan?"

"Minnie. Kau percaya pada teori penculikan?"

"apa maksudmu, seperti penyekapan?" Min mematikan kamera yang tadi mereka pakai

"ya. Tidak. Tidak, bukan... bukan penyekapan, tapi penculikan, seperti di.."

"maksudmu bukan penculikan oleh alien, 'kan?"

"kau tahu, kurasa itu mungkin seperti yang baru kita dengar tadi. Saat kau melihat data statistik, data itu benar-benar mengagetkan. Chanyeol pernah mencari tahu tentang itu, dan dia melakukan riset kecil. Kau tahu, ada lebih 11 juta orang yang melaporkan pernah melihat atau kenal dengan seseorang yang pernah melihat UFO sejak tahun 1930"

"mengenai hal penculikan ini jadi nyata... kau tak bisa.. "

"ayolah, Min. Saat sesuatu dibicarakan oleh 11 juta saksi mata.. kau tahu, itu akan memenangkan kasus di pengadilan di seluruh dunia"

"dan masih ada sebanyak itu penjelasan dan alasan-alasannya. Pelembungan cuaca, pengaruh dari atmosfir, ilusi mata. Dalam hal ini, mungkin halusinasi hipnokognik. Dengar Baek, kita harus menanggapi ini dengan hati-hati, bukti empiris dan fakta. Kita tak bisa..."

Perkataan Min terhenti karna sekertaris Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggedor pintu ruangannya dan masuk tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Kaset itu. Kaset yang kau berikan padaku tadi pagi.."

"tunggu. Pelan-pelan, Theresa"

Mereka langsung keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun menuju meja Theresa yang di atasnya sudahu ada alat rekam milik Baekhyun

"apa itu? Kau dengar itu?"

"aku tak tahu apa isinya ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi" Theresa mengambil alat itu dan memutarnya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun

-Actual Audio-

_'__..di bawah hipnoterapi..akankah yang lainnya akan merasakan hal serupa? Dan apakah mereka melihat yang Tom lihat. Aku harus lakukan ini dengan hati-hati. Yang terjadi sungguh tragis..tapi masih belum dapat dijelaskan. Dan memburuk.. tak terpecahkan. Seperti Chloe dan.." _perkataan Baekhyun terhenti dalam rekaman itu, lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka

_'__ah! Ahhhhhhh... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ahhhhhh! Aaahhhhhhhh!" _Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang di rekaman itu.

"Baek?" Baekhyun dan Min yang mendengar itu terkejut hebat, setelah Baekhyun berteriak dalam rekaman itu ada suara aneh yang tak mereka mengerti. Baekhyun mencoba mendengarnya dengan jelas namun tetap saja Ia tak menangkap apa yang terdengar olehnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

"itu suaramu?"

"itu bukan suaraku, itu bukan aku" elak Baekhyun lalu Ia mengambil kaset dalam alat rekam itu

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi yang melelahkan, Baekhyun langsung menuju rumahnya. Dan melihat keadaan rumah sangat sepi, Ia tak berpikir apa-apa karna Ia terlalu fokus pada rekaman tadi, Ia langsung menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaian lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mendengarkan rekaman itu berulang-ulang dan menulis beberapa kata yang terdengar dari rekaman itu. Ia ingat betul, Ia masih tertidur malam itu di ranjangnya kemudian pintu terbuka, seseorang atau sesuatu datang ke kamarnya. Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju cermin dan melihat luka di bahu kirinya, lalu duduk lagi di ranjangnya sambil terus memeluk kakinya. Ia kembali mengingat ada makhluk yang berusaha menyeretnya, tapi Ia mencoba bertahan meskipun sangat lemah, kekuatan makhluk itu terlalu besar dan berhasil menyeretnya keluar. Semua yang terjadi itu nyata, lalu Baekhyun turun lagi dan menunduk ke arah lantai yang terbuat dari kayu, di sana ada bekas goresan yang mengarah ke pintu. Ia mencoba mengingatnya lagi, Ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi, apa yang datang ke rumahnya waktu itu, apa yang dikatakannya, dimana Ia dibawa, dan apa yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun. Ia mendengarkan lagi rekaman itu dan Ia tahu betul suara itu bukanlah berbicara bahasa Yunani ataupun bahasa Latin. Itu bukan bahasa dari negara manapun yang pernah Ia dengar sebelumnya, Ia merasa itulah kuncinya terhadap semua yang terjadi padanya, pada Chloe, dan pada semua orang-orang Nome. Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Ia menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol, dan kembali membukabuku yang diselipkan kertas kuning dengan nama dan nomor telefon seseorang di sana. Ia menelfon nomor itu.

_Dialling..._

_Dialling..._

_"__hallo?"_

"hallo. Apa ini Dr. Fan Odusami?"

_"__ya ini saya sendiri"_

"ehm.. aku hanya ingin tahu, apa anda mengenal dengan orang yang bernama Dr. Chanyeol Sheild Wills?"

_"__tidak, aku tak mengenalnya. Maaf"_

"oke.. boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Aku.."

_"__boleh tahu ini dengan siapa?"_

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telefon itu, dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia membuka beberapa halaman di buku yang berjudul 'Dead Languages Sumerian' yang ditulis oleh Dr. Fan Odusami itu. Di halaman tengah ada beberapa gambar artefak yang menjelaskan bagaimana bahasa Sumerian itu ada. Dan di sana ada sebuah deskripsi tentang makhluk yang bernama 'Anunaki' yang entah apa itu.

Telefon yang tadi Baekhyun pakai tiba-tiba berdering dan Baekhyun agak ragu untuk menerimanya. Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun menerimanya.

"halo?"

_"__dengar, ada juga seorang pria yang menghubungiku dari nomor ini. Dia bilang namanya John"_

"tak ada John di sini"

_"__sudah kuduga"_

"apa yang.. kenapa dia menghubungimu?"

_"__dia ingin tahu mengenai sejarah bahasa kuno"_

"dengar, aku.. itu suamiku yang berbicara denganmu"

Baekhyun bercerita tentang masalahnya pada Dr. Odusami, Ia bersyukur karna Dr. Odusami mau mendengarnya dan tidak menghakiminya atau mencoba menganalisanya. Setelah berbicara banyak di telefon akhirnya Dr. Odusami bersedia terbang ke Nome besok pagi, setidaknya Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega karna Dr. Fan Odusami bersedia membantunya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidur dengan tenang.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Baekhyun bangun pagi sekali karna Chanyeol bilang akan menelfonnya pagi-pagi sekali mengingat jarak Nome dan Korea yang sangat jauh. Chanyeol sedikit dingin karna Ia masih marah pada Baekhyun, Ia mengatakan kalau mereka bertiga akan pulang 4 hari lagi, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar itu.

-5.45 p.m at living room-

"awalnya aku pikir ini bahasa Akkadia, tapi ternyata bukan. Ini bahasa Sumeria, aku yakin itu"

"lalu bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih spesifik lagi?"

"ini berdasarkan penilaianku terhadap bahasa-bahasa yang punah, tapi kami belum mengartikan dalam satu kosa kata"

Dr. Fan Odusami tiba di kediaman Baekhyun sore itu, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke inti pertemuan ini. Ia menyerahkan rekaman itu dan meminta Dr. Fan untuk menjelaskan tentang bahasa yang Ia tak mengerti itu. Min juga ada di sana untuk menemani Baekhyun tentunya.

"**E . NE . NE . ME . NA . AM. ME . EN . DE . EN . KI . ULUTIM**. _'Ciptaan Kami'_ itulah 2 kata terakhirnya, aku tak yakin dengan 2 kata di awal" Dr. Fan Odusami mendengarkan rekaman yang ada di tangannya

" **IGI . KAR . A . E . SA.** _'Menguji' itu kata pertama'_" Ia menerjemahkan beberapa kata yang Ia yakini jika itu adalah bahasa Sumeria

"**IE . KAE . SUG . ZAG . GU.** Kata terakhir itu _'Hancur atau Musnah'_"

Min mematikan lampu dapur yang berada di samping ruang tamu, Ia membawa 3 cangkir minuman dengan nampan. Ia menuju ke ruang tamu dan ikut bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Dr. Fan.

"ciptaan kami, menguji, hancur, atau musnah"

"hancur, memusnahkan siapa?"

"ini terjemahan yang tak lengkap. Kita tak yakin apa tepatnya yang mereka katakan"

"tapi apapun ini, ini terdengar agresif"

"maaf, tapi ini tak ada yang masuk akal" ucap Min tiba-tiba

"ini rekaman lisan dari bahasa Sumeria. Sekarang, kita membicarakan bahasa paling tua dalam sejarah manusia untuk alasan tertentu ini terekam di kamarmu" Dr. Fan memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?"

"yang tidak terungkap adalah apapun itu, suara itu, tidak kedengaran.. biasa"

"manusia?" Dr. Fan hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun itu

"hentikan, oke? Jangan memperburuk terus masalah ini. Banyak sekali penyebab terjadinya distorsi suara" ucap Min lagi

"aku tidak menyimpulkan apa-apa. Suaranya terdengar baik" celoteh Dr. Fan

"alat itu mungkin pernah merekam lebih dari sekali dan sebagian dari rekaman lama masih bisa terdengar"

"tidak, aku tak memakai kaset lama" jawab Baekhyun

"mungkin kali ini kau melakukannya"

"dan itu masih belum bisa menjelaskan kenapa suara itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang lebih tua dari tulisan Mesir kuno. Aku telah mempelajari peradaban Sumeria selama karirku, dan yang aku temukan adalah intrik. Kau bisa pergi ke pameran Sumeria dan lihat kebenaran yang ku katakan. Gambaran panah api seperti luncuran Apollo ke langit, sketsa dan seni ukir manusia dalam pakaian luar angkasa dan kelihatan seoerti topeng oksigen, dan hasil karya itu diciptakan pada milenium ke 4 sebelum masehi, 4000 tahun sebelum Kristus turun ke Bumi. 'Asal Usul', Bahtera Nuh, beberapa sebutannya. Kedua cerita ini ada di Sumer, 6000 tahun sebelum injil ditulis. 'Asal Usul' datang dari cerita epik Sumeria, Bahtera Nuh datang dari banjir besar di Sumeria, legenda dewa alien menjadi dasarnya, asal usul dari sejarah Sumeria. Kau bisa temukan semuanya yang kujelaskan di Museum sekarang" jelas Dr. Fan

Min berjalan mendekati sofa mereka

"kau tahu, ini satu hal yang menghibur dari teori gila, tapi itu sungguh mengganggu"

"ya, dan kau berhak bereaksi seperti itu, tapi sudah kukatakan dari awal, aku tidak menarik kesimpulan apa-apa. Aku berurusan dengan fakta, ini berasal dari ribuan tahun riset data dan koleksi. Bagaimana pun ini bisa dijadikan debat terbuka"

"Apa kau sungguh yakin kau diculik dari kamar tidurmu? Oleh sekolompok alien?"

Baekhyun hanya memegang kepalanya mencerna dua pendapat yang berbeda itu dan tiba-tiba telefon rumahnya berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung mengangkatnya.

"hallo"

_"__Baekhyun, bisa kau datang? Ini Scott. Ada masalah dia ingin kau datang. Dia..."_

"Kayla? Sebentar, ambil nafas panjang.."

Kayla menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Bekhyun akan pergi ke sana. Min dan Dr. Fan yang masih berada di sana pun akan menemani Baekhyun mengunjungi rumah Scott, mereka berangkat dengan mobil Baekhyun. Jarak rumah Baekhyun dan Scott cukup jauh butuh sekitar satu setengah jam waktu untuk bisa sampai di sana.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Mereka sudah sampai di halaman depan rumah Scott, di sana ada Kayla yang menunggu dan menangis, kemudian Ia membawa ketiga orang itu ke kamar Scott. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memperkenalkan DR. Odusami pada Kayla.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat keadaan Scott sekarang. Ia sangat pucat, dan hanya terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Scott?"

"kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"maaf, aku datang secepat yang ku bisa"

"semalam.. se..semalam" ucap Scott terbata-bata, Baekhyun duduk di sampping Scott di pinggiran ranjangnya

"tenang"

"tenang?"

"Scott.."

"bagaimana aku bisa? Kau tidak..." tubuh Scott gemetar dan Ia menangis

"Scott dengar, aku di sini oke? Kau harus coba tarik nafas dan tenang. Kau harus tenangkan dirimu, karna aku tak bisa membantumu jika kau gelisah"

"aku tak ingin membicarakannya, tapi aku harus. Harus, harus, harus... aku harus, harus, aku harus.." ucap Scott lemah

"Scott kenapa kau.." baekhyun membuka selimut Scott, Ia penasaran kenapa Scottt terus memegang lengan kanannya

"aku harus... aku harus..."

"apa ini? Bagaimana kau bisa dapatkan ini?" Baekhyun melihat ada bekas luka di lengan Scott

"entahlah, sudah ada di situ. Aku.."

"oke, bisa dipasang kamera, tolong?" Baekhyun meminta Min untuk memasang kamera dan Min mengiyakan

"tidak, tidak... aku tak ingi siapapun.. aku tak ingin ini diketahui orang lain"

"Scott kita harus merekam appa yang terjadi. Kita harus merekam sesi ini untuk dipelajari, agar kami bisa mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu"

"oke, aku tak mau dihipnotis"

"kita tak perlu lakukan itu. Coba tenang dan ingat kembali apapun yang bisa kau ingat"

"ada yang memang harus ku ingat lagi, tapi aku... tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa tanpa.." Baekhyun memegang tangan Scott yang sangat dingin itu

"kau tahu? Kita bisa menghipnotis mu dengan sangat ringan. Oke? Tapi jika kau khawatir.. "

"aku harus mengingatnya. Aku harus mengingatnya. Aku harus sungkirkan ini dari kepalaku. Rasanya seperti ada yang menggali dalam otakku dan aku tak bisa berpikir lurus lagi" Scott menekan beberapa kata dan membuat Baekhyun sangat iba padanya

"tenanglah, tenanglah.." ucap Baekhyun lembut

"aku harus.. aku akan melakukan ini"

"apa kau yakin?"

"ya"

"oke, kita siap?" tanya Baekhyun pada Dr. Fan dan Min lalu Ia beralih menatap Scott lagi

"tenanglah, ini baik-baik saja.. tenang.. " Scott mulai menutup matanya dan tenang

Baekhyun akan mulai menghipnotis Scott, Ia sekarang duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Scott

"banyak orang di ruangan ini bersamamu sekarang. Kau tak sendiri, rileks..saat hitunganku mencapai satu, kau akan tertidur. 5,4,3,2... dan 1" Scott berhasil terhipnotis

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Semua orang di sana diam...

Diam..

Diam..

Dan tiba-tiba Scott terjaga dan semuanya terkeju sangat terkejut. Baekhyun yang berada di samping Scott berteriak. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, jika kau disuguhi sebuah pemandangan orang yang tadinya tertidur sekarang terbang di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Scott berteriak dan terus berteriak, tapi anehnya suara itu bukanlah suara Scott, tubuh Scott bergetar dalam posisi terduduk dan terbang.

**_"_****_BAEKHYUN... WILLS ..."_**

**_"_****_... TIDAK BUTUH '... ...' BERDOA"_**

**_"_****_AKU '...' DI SINI"_**

**_"_****_BERAKHIR '...' BELAJAR '...'"_**

Scott mengatakan beberapa kata yang mereka mengerti dan beberapa tidak.

Baekhyun, Min, Dr. Odusami dan istri Scott tak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi, suara Scott berubah dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak mereka mengerti. Scott berteriak dan langsung terjatuh di ranjangnya lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu Scott dilarikan ke rumah sakit karna mengalami beberapa cidera serius di bagian leher, punggung, lengan dan pinggang.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Keesokan harinya...

Baekhyun yang masih sendiri di rumah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Ia ingin pergi tapi Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia merindukan Chanyeol dan dua anaknya, Ia butuh seseorang sekarang.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya dan menangis. Tak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang-orang di Nome termasuk dirinya.

Ada seseorang yang menggedor rumah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun langsung turun dan membuka pintu utama rumah itu.

"sebentar!"

Ia membuka pintu itu dan ternyata Sheriff Chen yang datang bersama anak buahnya

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Scott?"

"Chen, aku minta maaf" Chen memajukan badannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun mundur dan terkunci karna tembok di belakangnya

"dia lumpuh dari leher sampai kakinya, 3 tulang menuju lehernya patah! HAH!"

"aku tak tahu"

"kau di sana!"

"aku tak bisa jelaskan. Aku tak bisa..."

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Bagaimana tulang belakangnya bisa patah?!"

"aku menghipnoterapi Scott, dan ada sesuatu... sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membelit tubuhnya dan..."

"sesuatu di dalam dirinya, dan itu membelit tubuhnya?"

"itu tidak terekam. Semuanya mengalami distorsi"

"Baekhyun... huuh, bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?"

"aku tahu apa yang aku lihat"

"ya, apa yang kau lihat?"

"aku tahu apa yang aku lihat"

"apa yang kau lihat?! Baekhyun! Yang kau lakukan ini menyakiti orang lain, sangat jelas sekali! Aku turut prihatin yang terjadi padamu, sungguh, dengan apa yang sudah kau lalui, aku paham itu, tapi kau membuatku tak punya pilihan. Kau berhak diam"

"apa?"

"apapun yang kau katakan atau apapun yang kau lakukan bisa menentangmu di pengadilan"

"tidak! Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba Min datang dan melihat Baekhyun dan Chen sedang bicara di sana

"kau berhak mendapatkan pengacara"

"Chen. Chen, kumohon, jangan lakukan ini"

"Ryan!"

"Sheriff, tidak. Ryan kau tak bisa. Ku mohon. Jangan.." salah satu anak buah Sheriff Chen sudah siap menangkap Baekhyun dengan borgol di tangannya

"kumohon.. jangan jauhkan aku dari suami dan anak-anakku. Chen, tolong jangan lakukan ini"

"Chen, aku tahu ini kelihatan seperti apa. Aku tahu seperti apa, karna aku juga ada di sana. Aku menyaksikannya" ucap Min, Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis

"kau ada di sana, dan kau lihat apa?"

"hal yang... kau harus melihatnya"

"tidak. Omong kosong"

"Baekhyun tak mampu melakukan hal-hal mencelakai fisik siapapun"

"aku tak tahu apa yang dia bisa lakukan.."

"dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu itu. Hei!"

"aku tak tahu apa yang.."

"tenanglah sejenak dan dengarkan aku. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di Nome ini mengkhawatirkan. Aku tahu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan, kau tak bisa menangkapnya, untuk suatu hal yang tak kau pahami"

"hanya karena kau merasa takut. Ayolah, kau memihaknya"

"maksudku, aku ada di sana. Aku melihatnya sendiri, sekarang kau ingin menangkapnya untuk sesuatu yang tak dia lakukan. Ayolah.. coba tenang dulu"

"kumohon" lirih Baekhyun

"ada apa ini?" Chanyeol sekarang ikut bergabung karna sudah 3 menit yang lalu Ia dan kedua anaknya sudah tiba di rumah mereka dan mendengarkan keributan di rumahnya. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol di sana. Ia takut Chanyeol akan marah dan kecewa padanya.

"bawa Kai dan Lu ke kamar Baek" Baekhyun mengangguk dan membawa kedua anaknya ke kamar mereka. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun kembali Ia melihat Chanyeol yang tampak marah mungkin Sheriff Chen sudah mengatakan semuanya

"Baek, kau keterlaluan"

"tapi, Yeol aku tak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun. Aku hanya ingin membantu"

"kita bicara ini nanti, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada istri ku Chen?"

"dia akan berada di bawah pengawasan selama 24 jam, dan dia tak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini. Jika kau sentuh kenop pintu itu Baekhyun Merry Taylor! Aku akan memenjarakanmu!"

"bisakah kau tak berteriak pada istriku Sheriff Chen?"

"maafkan aku, ingat itu Dr. Baek"

"aku mengerti terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun yang berada di balik punggung Chanyeol

"kau ikut denganku Dr. Lie"

Min hanya menurut setelah melihat Baekhyun di sana

"jaga Baekhyun, Yeol"

Kai yang berada di tangga langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk eommanya itu. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sofa, kemudian Baekhyun menceritakannya sambil terisak. Hati Chanyeol mengatakan Ia harus percaya pada istrinya. Chanyeol tak tega jika harus memarahinya lagi, Baekhyun terlalu berharga baginya, Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun erat.

"jangan menangis Baek, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat"

Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun ke kamar mereka, begitupun Kai yang mendengar semua cerita eommanya itu sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Semua anggota kepolisian sudah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Wills, dan menuju ke kantor kepolisian Nome. Hanya Ryan yang berjaga di depan rumah keluarga Wills itu. Ia menghubungi Sheriff Chen lalu mengaktifkan sebuah cctv yang mengarah ke jendela besar rumah itu.

Min dan Dr. Fan Odusami sekarang berada di ruangan Sheriff Chen, mereka diinterogasi perihal masalah Scott dan beberapa masalah lainnya. Seperti menghilangnya beberapa orang di Nome, pembunuhan, itu semua sudah terjadi sejak tahun1960, dan FBI telah ditugaskan di sini, di Nome dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi tak ada yang mereka temukan. Sampai saat ini, tak ada yang terpecahkan.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan penjelasan dari Min dan Dr. Fan Odusami, Sheriff Chen mempersilahkan mereka pergi.

-Wills Home-

Ryan, anak buah Chen masih mengawasi keaadaan rumah mereka. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi sekarang. Ia memakan junk foods yang Ia order barusan, sambil mengecek cctv yang masih aktif merekam rumah itu. Karena merasa bosan Ia keluar dari mobil, nampaknya udara sangat dingin malam itu.

Baekhyun berada di kamar bersama Chanyeol, Ia mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol yang berada di samping membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"ada yang mengganggumu Baek?"

"banyak Yeol"

"aku mengerti Baek, tapi percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jendela, Ia melihat ada sesuatu di luar sana yang memandangnya. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju jendela itu. Baekhyun membuka korden jendela itu perlahan. Sepertinya Ia pernah mengalami ini, tak ada apapun di luar sana hanya ada satu pohon besar yang daunnya terguncang lemah karna terpaan angin malam.

"Baek? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tak merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya terfokus pada pohon itu

"Baek?"

Merasa khawatir Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya, wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat dan seperti orang yang baru saja melihat aksi pembunuhan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, tak ada apapun yang Ia anggap aneh di luar sana

"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"Yeol.. apa itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk sesuatu

"aku tidak tahu, apa itu burung hantu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol ternyata juga melihatnya

"antar aku ke sana Yeol"

"di luar dingin Baek kau bisa sakit"

"kumohon Yeol"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun ke luar. Memang pohon itu terletak di samping rumahnya di dekat garasi mobil.

Chanyeol memasangkan hoodie besar miliknya pada Baekhyun, setidaknya pakaian itu dapat mengurangi suhu yang dingin di luar sana. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan sekarang mereka sampai di pohon itu.

"dia menatap kita, Yeol"

Chanyeol diam, memang benar kata Baekhyun burung itu menatap mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekat, mendekat, dan terus mendekat. Jarak mereka hanya 5 meter dari burung itu meskipun burung itu bertengger di antara ranting-ranting yang menjulang tinggi, Baekhyun tahu Ia masih menatap mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba burung itu menghilang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak melihatnya terbang, Ia benar-benar menghilang.

"kemana burung itu pergi Baek?"

"aku tidak tahu Yeol"

Di belakang taman bunga di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ada sebuah hutan. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun malah menyeret Chanyeol untuk ke sana. Hutan itu adalah hutan buatan, namun keaslian hutan itu tidak bisa diragukan. Karna memang benar-benar hutan, bedanya tak banyak hewan liar yang hidup di sana.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di pagar belakang, Chanyeol membuka pagar itu dan berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil terus menggandeng Baekhyun. Gelap sekali di sana, mereka tidak membawa senter atau apapun yang membantu mereka melihat dengan jelas di sana. Hanya sinar rembulan yang sedikit membantu mereka.

Mereka semakin masuk ke dalam hutan itu, indra pendengaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangkap suara aneh seperti seseorang berbicara. Namun mereka yakin suara itu tak seperti suara manusia. Mereka semakin penasaran dan terus berjalan mencari suara itu. Tapi nihil tak ada siapapun di sana.

"**E . NE . NE . ME . NA . AM. ME . EN . DE . EN . KI . ULUTIM**"

"**IGI . KAR . A . E . SA.**"

"**IE . KAE . SUG . ZAG . GU.**"

Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga mereka, Baekhyun tahu suara itu, suara itu yang terekam di kamarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak, tidak mungkin ini terdengar lagi

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriak Baekhyun

"**_BAEKHYUN_** '...' **_WILLS_** '...'"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar itu sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka takut mendengar suara itu dan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Chanyeol hafal betul jalan keluar hutan ini karna sudah ratusan kali Ia dan beberapa rekan kerja melakukan beberapa riset di hutan ini, tapi butuh waktu yang lama karna minimnya penerangan di sana. Chanyeol sedekit bingung, mereka terus berputar, Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yeol, apa masih jauh?"

"sabar Baek, tempat ini terlalu gelap, percayalah kita pasti akan keluar dari sini"

"kaki ku sakit Yeol.."

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya naik ke punggung Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karna tak mau suaminya kerepotan, tapi Chanyeol memaksa dan Baekhyun hanya menurut

" '...' **_Baekhyun_** '...' **_di sini_** '...' **_berhenti_**"

Baekhyun mendengarnya lagi dan mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Yang Chanyeol katakan hanya 'bertahanlah, kita hampir sampai'. Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan sama sekali harus menggendong Baekhyun dan menyusuri hutan itu, ada suara beberapa hewan di sana. Tapi Chanyeol tak takut mereka akan diterkam tiba-tiba, karna hewan di sini tidak berbahaya meskipun liar.

Sekitar 30 menit baru mereka sampai di pagar belakang rumah mereka, Baekhyun turun dari punggung Chanyeol

"gomaweo Yeol, maaf sudah menyakitimu"

"ani tidak sama sekali, cheonma chagi"

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun dan menuju ke kamar mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk membahas kejadian ini. Mereka terlelap di ranjang mereka.

Ryan yang masih berjaga di depan rumah keluarga Wills.

"Sheriff, sepertinya mereka sudah tidur"

_"__apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

"tidak ada, semua aman Sheriff"

_"__kau bisa kembali dan letakkan cctv itu dimanapun agar kita tetap bisa mengawasi mereka"_

"siap!"

Ryan memasang cctv itu di pohon yang letaknya mungkin tak terlalu jauh dari rumah keluarga Wills setelah berbicar dengan Sheriff Chen di telfon tadi. Lalu, Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bangun agak siang, mereka sangat lelah malam itu. Kai sudah berangkat sekolah dengan sepedanya, tanpa membangunkan eomma appanya.

Kai mengayuh sepedanya santai, langit tampak begitu baik untuk hari ini. Kai memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu dengan jaket berwarna merah melekat di tubuhnya

"hey! Kau!"

Kai mengernyit dan lantas berhenti lalu Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"kau memanggilku?" Kai sepertinya tahu gadis itu

"ya, bisa kau bantu aku. Ban sepeda ku bocor"

Kai menjatuhkan sepedanya di rerumputan pelan, dan menghampiri gadis itu

"bengkel sangat jauh dari sini? Kau sekolah dimana?"

"aigoo, na eottokkae? Aku sekolah di Nome High School"

"kau orang Korea? Aku juga di sana, tapi aku jarang melihatmu"

"ya, apa kau lupa denganku? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di rumah sakit. Aku baru masuk di sana ya sekitar satu minggu"

"rumah sakit? Ahh, Min ahjumma? Maaf aku lupa"

"ani gwaenchana, hey kita belum berkenalan"

"aku Kai Wills, Kai Sheild Wills. Kau?"

"aku Kyungsoo, hemm Kyungsoo Lily Santiago. Apa kau punya nama Korea mu?"

"ya aku punya, eomma dan appa memberiku nama Park Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa di sini aku jadi Kai. haha"

"haha, namaku Do Kyungsoo, appa ku orang Korea tapi eommaku adalah orang Nome"

"bangapta, Kyungie"

"bangapta, Kai-ah. Oh my god! Kita akan terlambat jika tidak berangkat sekrang"

"naiklah ke sepeda ku, biarkan sepeda mu di situ"

"apa tidak apa-apa aku menumpang?"

"tentu saja, kita sudah berteman sekarang. Ehm sepeda ku tidak ada boncengannya. Kau duduk di sini ya?" Kai menunjuk gagang yang menghubungkan kursi dudknya dengan setir sepeda itu.

"ah tak apa. Kajja!" meskipun agak canggung Kyungsoo tetap duduk di sana

Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa ada di dekapan Kai, kedua tangan Kai yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo dan dada Kai yang menempel ke punggung Kyungsoo. Kai merasa nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo meskipun baru saja Ia berkenalan dengannya.

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, Ia senang bisa berangkat bersama dengan Kai. Kyungsoo suka aroma aqua Kai, sangat menyegarkan.

Mereka sampai di parkiran di sekolah itu, beberapa teman Kai mulai bebisik dan melihat semua itu dengan tatapan menjijikan. Bagaimana tidak, Kai termasuk seorang yang punya banyak fangirling di sini, Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu karna waktu Ia bersekolah di Korea, Ia mengalami hal yang sama. Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Kai, mereka menuju loker mereka. Ternyata bersebelahan.

"aku mendapatkannya dua hari yang lalu, ternyata loker itu milikmu"

"hah"

"kenapa Kai? Ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku?"

"bukan Kyung, lihat ini. Lokerku jadi berwarna pink dengan amplop-amplop itu"

"memang dari siapa Kai? Ah aku tahu itu semua dari penggemarmu kan?"

"molla, sudah ayo ke kelas"

Kai dan Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, kelas mereka bersebelahan, ketika Kyungsoo akan masuk ke kelasnya, Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo karna Ia tahu di atas pintu kelas Kyungsoo ada ember dan

BYURR

Untung saja Kai mengetahui itu kalau tidak pasti Kyungsoo sekarang sudah basah kuyup. Kai geram dan masuk ke kelas Kyungsoo.

"siapa yang melakukannya?" semua murid kelas itu menutup rapat mulutnya

"aku tanya siapa yang MELAKUKANNYA?!" Kai membentak murid-murid itu, mereka sangat takut baru kali ini Kai marah, karna Kai di sekolah sangatlah pelit berinteraksi

"okay, i will look for the one who did it. And trust me, you will get more than what you did"

Kyungsoo merona karna ulah Kai barusan, Ia senang karna Kai melindunginya.

"masuklah Kyung, katakan saja padaku jika mereka mengganggumu"

"terima kasih Kai-ah"

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelasnya, di bangku paling ujung ada 3 perempuan yang memandang rendah Kyungsoo

"hey you lil shit, don't you dare to close him, or i will hurt you" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang Kyungsoo tahu, perempuan itu menyukai Kai. Karna dua hari yang lalu Ia melihat perempuan dengan name tag Christina itu menyelipkan banyak sekali surat di loker Kai.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan tak punya keberanian menatap perempuan itu

**_-4th Kinds-_**

**_TBC_**

**_ne! Saranghaja!_**

**_gimana? gimana? hahaha absurd kan? saya tahu itu_**

**_di sini Kaisoo muncul, keukeu_**

**_kibarkan bendera Kaisoo _**

**_maapin kehilapan author ne?_**

**_annyeong_**

juseyoooooo...

ah author pengen lebih deket ama readersnim, pm silahkan

chankaman, panggil saya "De" sajah, hahaha aku mencintai kalian

yang review thank youuuu, saranghaeyo!

author lagi libur, jadi kemungkinan minggu depan atau kurang dari itu chap 3 datanggg

yang gini itu '...' untranslated. hahaha saya bingung harus nulis apa? abis pake Bahasa Sumerian

Kaisoo : *lempar kamus sumerian

De : apa ini?

Kaisoo : hana dul set ppyong *ilang

De : -"

hahahaha paipai winks winks


	3. Chapter 3

4th Kinds

By : Debby Jongong

Maincasts : Baekhyun as woman

Chanyeol

Supporcasts : Kai/Kim Jongin

Kyungsoo as girl

Luhan as girl

Kim Suho

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongdae

Xiumin as woman

_Inspired by 4th Kinds Movie, but i changed some story and the casts. Surely it's mine. _

_Hope you like it __J_

_If you dont like it_

_You can go away and read another _

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~_

**_-The Third Kind-_**

9.00 am

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, dan menguap beberapa kali. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri melihat jam, ternyata sudah sangat siang. Baekhyun memiringkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol lalu menggucang tubuh suaminya itu.

"Yeol, wake up!"

"ehh" Chanyeol kaget dan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"kau menakutkan Yeol, ehm mandilah dulu"

"ne" Chanyeol bangun dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi

Baekhyun merapikan ranjang mereka lalu mengikat simpul rambutnya dan berlalu ke kamar Kai. Kamar Kai ternyata sudah tak ada penghuninya, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan ranjang anak itu. Spreinya terlepas, guling jatuh ke lantai, baju kotornya ada di sofa, untung saja Baekhyun menyayanginya kalau tidak Baekhyun tidak akan segan-segan menendang bokong anak itu. Setelah rapi, Baekhyun menuju ke kamar Lu, dan memandikannya, Ia menggendong Lu berjalan ke lantai bawah. Ia meletakkan Lu di kereta tidurnya dan menjuju dapur dan hendak membuka lemari es, gerakannya tehenti karna ada sebuah note menempel di pintu lemari es itu

_'__eomma, aku tahu pasti kau yang pertama ke sini. Ah aku tidak mendapatkan sarapanku karna eomma masih tidur. Aku akan marah nanti. Tapi don't worry Mom, you already know that I love you more than I love appa"_

Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan jas putihnya, Ia akan bertemu rekan kerjanya di laboratorium hari ini. Memang sedikit terlambat karna Chanyeol harusnya tiba di sana sebelum pukul 9.

"Yeol, makanlah"

Masakan Baekhyun sudah siap dan Chanyeol mengangguk

"apa itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk kertas kuning yang menempel di pintu kulkas

"Kai yang menulisnya" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Yeol..."

"wae?"

"kemarin malam itu, bisakah kita membahasnya?"

"tentu Baek, aku juga merasa aneh dengan suara itu, kita harus mencari tahu"

"apa kau akan membantuku?"

"hm, tapi tidak dengan hal-hal yang menyakiti orang"

"aku mengerti, kau ada janji?"

"ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga Lu, mungkin aku pulang agak sore nanti"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun

"annyeong chagi, appa pergi dulu ne?"

Chanyeol menciumi pipi mungil anaknya itu

"jaga dirimu Baek, saranghae"

Chanyeol keluar dan masuk ke dalam garasi. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan agak tinggi Ia mengendarai mobilnya

Baekhyun meninggalkan Lu di kamarnya, Ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri. Min menelfonnya tadi Ia sedang perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

-15 minutes later-

Tok Tok Tok

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan benar Min ada di sana. Mereka sekarang ada di ruang tamu dan sedikit berbincang-bincang, Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam. Min awalnya tak percaya, tapi setelah Baekhyun mengatakan Chanyeol juga ada di sana, Min sedikit percaya.

"Baek, kau harus menghentikan semua itu aku khawatir"

"aku tidak tahu harus berhenti atau tetap mencari tahu, Chanyeol akan membantuku tapi dia tak ingin aku melakukan hal-hal seperti sebelumnya"

"aku juga akan membantu"

"terima kasih Min"

Min tersenyum dan memegang tangan Baekhyun

"ah aku lupa, ponakanku, Kyungsoo. Aku memasukkannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kai"

"benarakh Min? Aku berharap mereka bisa berteman dengan baik"

"semoga saja, karna aku tahu hanya mereka orang Korea di sekolah itu. Aku khawatir Kyungsoo tidak bisa beadaptasi dengan baik karna dari kecil dia tinggal di Korea dan ini adalah bulan pertamanya datang ke Nome"

"aku akan menyuruh Kai untuk menjaganya kau tenang saja"

"terima kasih Baek"

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Bel sudah berbunyi, tandanya mereka diberi waktu istirahat 30 menit sebelum mulai kembali dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang menguras otak. Kai keluar dari kelasnya Ia ingin ke kantin, Ia kelaparan. Kai emngingat sesuatu dan berbalik menuju kelas Kyungsoo.

Ia mencari sosok gadis itu dan bingo! Ia menemukannya.

"Soo, temani aku ke kantin ne?"

"ah.. Kai kau mengagetkanku. Aku membawa bekal agak banyak hari ini, daripada makan di kantin kau mau makan denganku?"

"kau membawa bekal? Aigoo, lalu untuk apa kau membayar keperluan konsumsi jika tak mengambilnya"

"aku tidak biasa dengan makanan di sini, lidahku sangat suka dengan masakan Korea. Hehe" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan botol minuman dari tasnya

"apa itu?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sumpitnya ke Kai

"kau bisa menggunakannya kan? Hehe"

"tentu saja Soo, aku bahkan bisa makan pizza dengan sumpit" Kai mulai menyumpit makanan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya

"hahaha, apa enak?" Kai mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisnya, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan lebih manis

"kau yang membuatnya?"

"tentu, aku yang memasaknya. Eomma ku selalu mengajariku memasak sejak umurku 6 tahun. Hebatkan?"

"kau percaya diri sekali" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aigoo, kyeopta hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa lepas

"biar ku tebak nama makanan ini"

"apa ?"

"kimchi sphagetty, sphagetty kimchi? Kimchi noodles?"

"hahaha, semua benar tapi aku lebih suka dengan sphagetty kimchi"

"aku pintar kan? Eh? Kenapa aku makan sendiri? Kau tidak makan?"

"kau terlalu percaya diri Mr. Wills, ah aku tidak membawa sumpit lagi hanya satu"

"aa.."

"eh?"

"buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu karna kau sudah membunuh rasa lapar ku"

"tidak perlu Kai-ah, gwaenchana"

"aaaa" Kai menyodorkan makanan yang ada di sumpit itu ke mulut Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo memakannya

"you did well, aegyi"

"hmmppfft, aku bukan anak kecil Kai"

Kelas Kyungsoo sepi bahkan hanya ada Ia dan Kai di sana. Tanpa mereka tahu Christina melihat semuanya, Kai yang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo, Kai yang menyuapi Kyungsoo. Christina berbalik dan memanggil teman-temannya. Entah apa yang akan Ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo nanti.

Semua murid sudah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing semenjak 4 jam setelah istirahat tadi. Sisa satu pelajaran lagi dan mereka akan pulang setelahnya.

Pukk

Kyungsoo terkejut karna ada sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya. Dan itu sebuah kertas, Ia memungutnya karna penasaran.

_'__I thought that I said to stay way from him, you didn't do it. Let's see, what will I do to you when we meet again'_

Kyungsoo tahu itu dari siapa, Kyungsoo menunduk dan kembali fokus ke pelajaran

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"Soo!"

Suadah 3 bulan Kyungsoo dan Kai bersahabat. Kai sering menjemput Kyungsoo ke rumahnya dan karna Kyungsoo kesakitan harus duduk di gagang besi itu Kai memasang boncengan di belakang kursi kemudianya dan meletakkan sebuah bantal berwarna biru dengan gambar Pororo.

"Jongin-ah, kau lama sekali"

"maaf tadi aku kesiangan hehe ayo naik"

"hm" Kyungsoo duduk di boncengan favoritnya itu

"pegangan baby Soo, aku akan ngebut"

"jangan mengatakannya lagi, aku bosan"

Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar itu, Kyungsoo mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Kai dan mereka berangkat bersama lagi seperti biasa.

"sebentar lagi aku akan naik tingkat"

"aku juga Kai, jangan lupa itu"

"apa anak itu masih mengganggumu Soo?"

"seperti biasa, aku tak akan bisa berbohong kan ?"

"hahaha you're just a worst liar. Haha, jika saja kau membiarkan aku menemui dan memarahinya, pasti Ia tak akan berani mengerjaimu"

"euuh! Kau selalu percaya diri Kai! Sudah, aku sudah selesai semua tugas untuk besok lusa sudah selesai. Ayo kembali ke kelas"

Kyungsoo memang sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak sakit hati jika ada seseorang yang dilempari telur pagi-pagi di kelasnya, dan semua orang menertawakan.

Kyungsoo melarang Kai untuk menegur Christina siapa lagi yang tega berbuat hal-hal seperti itu padanya kalau bukan orang satu itu. Kyungsoo mengancam Kai jika Ia berani menegur atau marah-marah seperti hari pertama mereka bertemu lagi dan bersekolah bersama. Kyungsoo tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kai lagi.

"aku akan mencekikmu Soo"

"kau tak akan tega padaku, sudah ayo"

"istirahat kita masih 15 menit lagi sebelum berakhir, aku bosan jika harus ke kelas di saat seperti ini"

"baiklah-baiklah"

Kai dan Kyungsoo sekarang berada di atap gedung, dan mereka duduk di pinggiran balkon yang cukup besar di sana. Memang semenjak Kai bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo, Ia selalu mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat favoritnya itu setiap istirahat. Mereka makan bersama, terkadang mengerjakan tugas di sana, dan hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Dari bawah sangat jelas Christina melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya Ia harus memberi Kyungsoo pelajaran yang lebih keras dari apa yang Ia lakukan sebelumnya.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

"I'm home"

"kau darimana saja Kai? Kenapa terlambat pulang?"

"aku baru saja dari rumah Min ahjumma, Kyungsoo mengajak ku ke sana. Tapi aku malah ketiduran di sana appa"

"eomma mu belum pulang, Ia masih dalam perjalanan. Jadi kau harus bersabar untuk makan malam"

"ahh Lu, aigoo donghaeng oppa sedang apa? Ahaha you're so cute baby"

"jangan menyentuh adikmu sebelum kau mandi Kai!"

Kai hanya memasang wajah datar dan berdiri lalu menuju ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Selang beberapa menit Baekhyun datang, Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di karpet dan membiarkan Lu terlentang di atas bantalnya. Baekhyun memberikan sebuah berkas pada Chanyeol

"apa ini?"

"ini adalah laporan dari beberapa orang yang melihat penampakan UFO, atau semacamnya"

"dari mana kau mendapatkannya Baek?"

"aku mendapatkannya dari George, aku menanyakan dan meminta berkas itu karna aku membutuhkannya"

"siapa George?"

"dia adalah seorang mantan FBI, Min mengenalnya dan aku menemuinya tadi. Ia juga punya rekaman ini"

Chanyeol memutar rekaman itu dan mendengarkannya

_'__pusat pelaporan UFO'_

_'__Ya, aku punya berita untukmu'_

_'__oke'_

_'__jangan masukkan aku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, jika aku katakan ini'_

_'__ada apa?'_

_'__aku sopir truk, aku harus membawa barang ke Salt Lake City dari Banning. Aku menepi,... aku keluar dari truk, untuk meregangkan badan. Aku melihat bintang-bintang, dan aku melihat ada 2.. ada beberapa benda yang terbang rendah, dan mereka berkelap-kelip. Kau tahu kemungkinan itu apa? Kemudian aku berpikir, mungkin aku melihat UFO'_

_Rekaman itu berhenti sejenak lalu bersuara lagi _

_'__Menara Kontrol Lalu Lintas Udara di Portland, Maine'_

_'__Ya, Pak. Aku punya laporan mengenai UFO. Yang juga disaksikan oleh 4 orang lainnya, sebenarnya yang mereka katakan, kelihatan seperti topi fedora..'_

_'__aku melihat sesuatu yang spektakuler di langit semalam dan aku tak punya penjelasan untuk itu. Malah aku yakin itu disaksikan oleh 50 sampai 100 orang di kawasan berbeda semalam. Aku yakin kalau benda itu punya 20 warna merah yang berkelap-kelip. Satu cahaya putih di depannya'_

_'__seperti yang ku katakan, jaraknya 100 kaki di depanku. Bagiku itu kelihatan seperti.. seperti yang ku katakan, aku ingat melihatnya, tapi setelah itu.. aku tam begitu mengingat persisnya'_

_'__aku bisa melihat cahaya merah terang, dan itu merubah warna biru langit dan berefleksi terhadap awan-awan, dan aku bisa mendengar suara bising yang mendengung'_

_'__putriku berumur 7 tahun, dan dia bilang benda it berbentuk persegi. Dia bilang dia melihat 4 cahaya merah di sudutnya dan satu warna putih di tengahnya'_

_'__oke kami melihat pesawat dengan ketinggian 35,000 kaki. Dilaporkan terlihat 4 objek. 3 diantaranya berada di ketinggian dan satu agak lebih rendah'_

_'__kami mengamati fenomena tadi pagi yang tidak kami ketahui, seperti 1600 Zulu, dan kami mengamati sekitar 10 sampai 15 menit. Target berada kira-kira 200 mil arah barat San Francisco di atas air. Dan mereka terbang bersamaan, kira-kira 90 mil jaraknya. Kecepatannya melebih 2,000 knot. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sekitar 75 mil, lalu mendadak melambat, dan kemudian berbelok 10 derajat. Dan melambung ke utara'_

_'__benda itu punya mesin api berwarna merah, juga punya cahaya hijau, warna jingga. Warna itu kemudian memudar dan berubah menjadi warna putih cerah. Benda itu terbang zig-zag. Benda itu terbang dari satu sisi langit ke sisi lainnya. Hampir kelihatan seperti menggelinding'_

_'__setelah 8 sampai 12 detik kami melihat objek keluar dari air dan terbang lurus ke udara. Bentuk objek itu bulat'_

_'__saya ingin melaporkan, saya melaporkan penampakan UFO. Saat aku tiba, apa yang kulihat adalah pesawat yang besar di udara, bentuknya bulat. Menurutku lebarnya paling kurang 25 yard, atau diameternya sebesar itu, dan benda itu menunggu dekat sebuah rumah, dan tidak bergerak. Cahayanya terang sekali seperti bintang, dan ketika semakin dekat denganmu, benda itu berubah gelap. Saat benda itu mendarat, warnanya berubah menjadi jingga kelihatan seperti matahari atau semacamnya. Dan kemudian saat cahayanya meredup, seperti kau mematikan lampu minyak tanah'_

_'__sebenarnya, aku dan temanku sedang terbang. Aku seorang pilot komersial. Dan kami melihat benda ini, cahanya tak begitu terang. Tapi bersinar seperti alumunium yang mengkilap. Atau baja yang berkilat. Seperti titik sumber yang keluar beberapa sorotan cahaya hitam. Itu seperti cahaya negatif. Ada mungkin sekitar ratusan orang yang menyaksikannya. Kami di pesawat menyaksikan UFO. Pilot melaporkan ada benda asing lewat kira-kira 1/8 mil di depan pesawat kami. Digambarkan objek itu berbentuk kotak'_

_'__dan setelah kami menepi, objek itu mendatangi ke arah kami, lurus ke arah mobil kami. Benda itu besar. Sangat besar. Warnanya hitam, besar. Ada cahaya segitiga'_

_'__aku tak eprnah percaya mengenai UFO sbelumnya, dan aku melihat sekitar 9 UFO pagi tadi dengan mata ku sendiri, dan aku baru percaya, satu berwarna jingga, 9 berwarna cerah, terang dan bergerak'_

_'__aku menatap benda itu, memberhentikan kendaraanku, dan benda itu bergerak, dan ada cahaya di setiap sisinya, seperti segitiga. Dan kemudian, yang aku tahu, aku tak berpaling sedikitpun dari benda itu. Lalu benda itu hilang'_

_'__adik kecilku, umurnya 3 tahun, 4 tahun bulan depan, selamam dia bicara denganorang tuaku, dan tentu saja aku tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia katakan. Dia bilang pada ayahku, "ayah harus mengunci pintu, karna ada makhluk jahat yang akan menangkapku" dan dia berkata "orang dari bintang"'_

Rekaman itu berhenti dan ada banyak laporan yang tak masuk akal. Setiap orang berbicar tentang benda asing, UFO, atau sebagainya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan semua itu. Rekaman laporan itu berasal dari negara yang berbeda.

"aku mendengar ada sesuatu di hutan belakan Yeol"

"maksudmu Baek?"

"ada yang bilang padaku, dia perempuan mungkin sebaya dengan Kai, dia pergi ke hutan itu bersama ayahnya. Ayahnya seorang peneliti hewan, saat itu masih pagi, tiba-tiba dia melihat cahaya yang sangat terang dari sela-sela pohon di sana. Dia mengikuti cahaya itu dan beberapa langkah lagi ada makhluk aneh menatapnya, sontak dia berlari ke ayahnya dan menyuruh ayahnya untuk pulang"

"kapan Baek?"

"dia mengatakannya kemarin ketika aku membawa Lu ke dokter. Dan dia juga bilang padaku untuk berhati-hati"

"aneh sekali, kita harus mencari tahu. Aku akan pergi ke hutan itu dengan beberapa rekanku dan aku juga akan menghubungi Sheriff Chen malam nanti"

"biarkan aku ikut Yeol"

"tidak, tidak. Aku akan menyuruh Min untuk menemanimu di sini"

"Yeol ku mohon.."

"dengarkan aku Baek, kali ini aku melarangmu"

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Malam sudah tiba, beruntungnya malam ini tidak hujan. Min, Dr. Fan, Prof. Suho, beberapa rekan kerja Chanyeol, Sheriff Chen dan dua anak buahnya sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Wills, sesuai rencana awal mereka akan mengunjungi hutan di belakang taman bunga belakang rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah menceritakan apa yang Baekhyun tadi bilang, awalnya Sheriff Chen tidak setuju karna itu semua sangat tidak masuk akal, dan meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti dengan semua kegilaan istrinya itu. Tapi akhirnya Ia mau ikut untuk membuktikan semua itu hanya cerita gila yang pernah Ia dengar.

Baekhyun berada di ruang tengah bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo, Min mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menemani Kai. Tentu saja Kyungsoo mau Ia juga ingin belajar bersama dengan Kai.

"kalian tetap di rumah, jangan berani-berani keluar. Ryan mengawasi kalian di depan"

Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan kata-kata Chen itu dan tetap berada di ruang itu.

Chanyeol dan semua orang itu mulai keluar dari rumah, mereka membawa senter dan beberapa senjata hanya untuk mengantisipasi bahaya di hutan itu nantinya. Mereka lewat samping dan terus berjalan menuju belakang rumah. Mereka melewati pohon itu dan Chanyeol melihat burung yang Ia lihat waktu itu, burung itu bertengger di tempat yang sama dan memerhatikan Chanyeol berjalan. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan hal itu dan tetap berjalan. Mereka sudah sampai di pagar belakang rumah Chanyeol, Sheriff Chen berjalan di urutan paling depan, Ia memimpin pencarian ini.

Mereka masuk ke hutan itu, yang mereka dengar hanyalah suara cicitan hewan kecil, terkadang juga mereka mendengar gonggongan anjing, dan hewan lainnya. Mereka semakin masuk ke dalam dan masih berada di posisi yang sama, anak buah Chen berada di belakang diikuti beberapa orang di depan mereka.

Chanyeol mendengar suara bising seeprti benda melintas, tapi entah kenapa ketika melihat ke arah langit Ia tak menemukan apapun. 2 jam mereka lalui untuk menyusuri hutan ini

"see... tak ada apapun di sini"

"aku minta maaf Sheriff, seharusnya aku mendengarkan mu tadi"

"baiklah sekarang kita kembali" sambung Prof Suho

"kau harus menjaga istrimu yang mulai percaya dengan hal-hal gila seperti itu Dr. Wills, aku khawatir jiwa nya terganggu" ucap Chen

"beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang istriku Chen! Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku juga mendengarnya! Aku mendengar mereka berbicara Chen!"

"lihatlah kenyataan Dr. Wills, apa kau yakin bahwa hal seperti itu ada? HAH?"

"jika mereka memang tidak ada, lalu kau menganggap apa laporan-laporan itu? Semuanya ada di rekaman itu, dan lagi kau juga sering mendengarnya kan?"

"aku memang menerima banyak laporan seperti itu, tapi ku pikir mereka mulai gila sudah menganggap hal itu ada"

"Ck! Kau hanya tak tahu bagaimana jika kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti mereka. Aku yakin kau akan menarik ucapan mu tadi"

Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya diam mendengar perdebatan Chanyeol dan Sheriff Chen. Memang susah untuk mempercayai hal yang tak pernah kau alami sendiri apalagi ini menyangkut hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"ada apa Ryan?" Ryan menelfon Sheriff Chen tiba-tiba

Ryan Side

Ia keluar dari mobil, Ia melihat sesuatu di atas jendela besar rumah keluarga Wills. Sesuatu yang Ia tak tahu apa. Cctv yang ada di mobilnya masih menyala. Ryan ada di depan mobilnya sekarang sambil terus menatap ke atas rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah asing yang berada tepat di atas rumah itu. Lantas Ryan menhubungi Sheriff Chen langsung

_"__ada apa Ryan?"_

"Aku.. Uh... uh ada sesuatu... ada sesuatu.. Ya Tuhan.. ada benda terbang, Pak. Di atas kediaman keluarga Wills. Uh, ... dia berputar... ada sesuatu yang menarik mereka keluar dari rumah.. sebaiknya cepat kemari, Pak... Cepat kesini! Uhh oh my god.. Holy Shit!"

"dimana mereka?"

"aku tak tahu Pak. Sudah coba ku katakan padamu.."

"kau tidak tahu?"

"aku mau video itu diputar, Pak, tapi tidak terekam. Terekamm, tapi tak ada yang keluar"

"ayolah! Omong kosong! Ryan tenangka dirimu"

Semua tiba di depan rumah Chanyeol, Ryan yang berada di sana terengah-engah. Kemudian Ia menceritakan semuanya. Chen yang mendengar penjelasan itu tetap tidak peduli, dan malah masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol. Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun di ruang tengah hanya ada Min dan Kyungsoo. Mereka mendengar Baekhyun berteriak nama Lu. Semuanya naik ke atas dan menuju kamar Lu. Chanyeol masuk ke sana terlebih dahulu, Ia melihat Baekhyun masih berteriak dan memanggil nama Lu sambil menangis di dalam dekapan Kai.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"mereka menculik anakku. Mereka mengambilnya"

"siapa?"

"mereka mengambil anakku!"

"apa yang dia bicarakan ?"

"seseorang menculik Lu" jawab Kai

"oke, aku ingin seluruh ruangan di rumah ini diperiksa. Aku ingin semua mencari di dalam, dan di luar, dari atas sampai bawah"

"Kai, apa yang kau lihat?"

"tak ada, aku datang kemari dan dia sudah tak ada"

"apa yang terjadi?" Chen menatap Bakhyun tajam

"Sheriff Chen, dengarkan aku"

"aku mendengarmu"

"ada sebuah sorotan cahaya, dan mereka membawa Lu ke langit. Mereka menculik putrikiu ke langit. AKU MELIHATNYA!"

"menembus langit-langit?"

"CHEN! AKU MELIHATNYA!"

"menembus langit-langit?"

"ya. Mereka membawanya melalui langit-langit itu"

"apa kau gila? Apa yang tejadi di sini?"

"aku tak bisa menghentikannya!"

"oke. Semuanya kosongkan ruangan ini! Aku ingin semua keluar kecuali Kai dan Baekhyun!"

Semuanya keluar tanpa terkecuali Chanyeol, Ia merasa sangat pusing untuk mendengar semua ini. Sheriff Chen membanting pintu kamar itu dan kembali menatap Baekhyun

"Kai, duduklah di sana"

Baekhyun terus menggumamkan nama Lu dan menatap langit-langit

"Dr. Baek! Duduklah. Kumohon duduklah. Baiklah? Duduk di sini. Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, oke? Katakan padaku. Dengar 3 bulan yang lalu aku mengawasimu setelah aku menahanmu, kau bilang putrimu menghilang" Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Chen

"aku sudah katakan"

"ya, tapi itu tak masuk akal. Kita tahu itu tidak nyata. Katakan apa yang terjadi"

"kau tugaskan anak buahmu mengawasi rumahku"

"ya, aku tugaskan dia"

"apa yang dia lihat?"

"dia tidak melihat apapun. Dia bilang gambarnya tak muncul. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku"

Baekhyun sudah kehabisan kesabarannya dan menarik kerah Chen dan mendorongnya

"DIMANA DIA?"

"dengar, Baekhyun!"

"apa yang dia lihat?! BAWA DIA KEMARI SEKARANG!" Baekhyun frustasi, wajahnya merah dan sangat basah karna air mata

"dengarkan aku. aku tahu apa yang nyata! aku ingin tahu apa yang dia lihat!"

"KAU TAHU! KAU TUGASKAN ANAK BUAHMU! SIALAN! DIMANA DIA? KAU HARUSNYA MELINDUNGI KAMI!" Baekhyun memukul Chen sembarangan dengan boneka Lu yang Ia pegang sekarang. Sheriff Chen membanting kursi ke arah lemari kaca di kamar itu

"BAEKHYUN! KATAKAN DIMANA DIA?! DIAMANA LU! DIMANA DIA?" Chen membentak Baekhyun dan Bekhyun hanya menutup wajahnya denga tangannya

"MOM! Cant stop it?! Kumohon, hentikan itu!"

"Baekhyun, kau tak berpikir jernih setelah kematian Chloe, ada yang tak beres dengan kepalamu"

"kau tidak menemukan pembunuhnya"

"apa?"

"kau masih belum temukan pembunuhnya!"

"tidak, Baekhyun, sudah"

"dia masih di luar sana"

"dengar, aku akan memberikan Kai pada suamimu"

"tidak"

"ya, dan carilah pengacara, karena kau akan butuh pengacara. Oke?"

"dia tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Baekhyun pada Kai

"Masuklah, Chanyeol akan mengambil Kai dari Baekhyun!"

"tidak! Chanyeol ku mohon!"

"maafkan aku Baek, aku terpaksa melakukan ini"

"Mom! Let me go! Let me go Mom!"

"tidak, tidak!"

"Mom, lepaskan"

"no, no, baby!

"lepaskan"

"jangan bawa dia Yeol! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"maaf"

"jangan bawa putraku!"

Baekhyun menangis dan jatuh di lantai, Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bahkan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya di kamar Lu.

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Oh! Keluargaku!"

Baekhyun sudah sangat putus asa dan hanya bisa menangis.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Baekhyun sadar, kalau mereka takkan bisa menemukannya. Maka Baekhyun harus melakukannya sendiri. Ia harus, mencari cara untuk beremu dengan langsung dengan mereka, langsung ke sumbernya. Baekhyun ekluar dari kamar Lu dan menuju ke kamarnya. Chanyeol dan Kai benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Baekhyun sendiri, semuanya pergi...

Ia duduk di ranjangnya, dan mengambil sebuah bingkai di meja sebelah ranjangnya, bingkai itu adalah fotonya, Chanyeol, Kai dan Lu tersenyum bersama. Ia menangis lagi. Lalu Baekhyun menuju ke ruang kerja Chanyeol, dan duduk di kursi kerja suaminya itu.

Baekhyun menghidupkan lampu di atas meja itu, dan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menelfon seseorang...

**_-4th Kinds-_**

-a few days later-

Sejak kejadian itu Baekhyun tinggal bersama dengan Min. Ia sangat bersyukur akrna Dr. Odusami dan Min masih bersamanya. Mereka mau membantu Baekhyun.

-07.12 PM at Wills house-

"aku tahu apa yang aku lihat, tapi... aku tak bisa menerimanya. Tak bisa. Jadi jangan memintaku. Karna aku tak bisa" ucap Min

"aku harus lakukan ini"

"tapi Scott yang terjadi pada Scott, apakah ini cara yang terbaik?" tanya Dr. Odusami

"entahlah, aku tak punya pilihan"

"ya aku tahu"

Min menghipnotis Baekhyun...

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. Baekhyun?"

"ya"

"kita kembali 3 bulan yang lalu saat kau merekam di kamar tidurmu"

"ya"

"bagus"

"apa yang terjadi setelah kau melakukan itu?"

Dr. Fan yang berada di sebelah Min, merekam Baekhyun yang sedanh terhipnotis

".. tak dapat dijelaskan, dan lebih buruk, tak terpecahkan. Seperti Chloe"

"kau tidur?"

"ya"

"apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"ada seekor burung hantu. Burung itu melihat ke arah ku"

"apakah burung yang sama dengan yang dilihat pasienmu?"

"ya. Burung itu tersenyum, aku tak suka dia tersenyum"

"apa maksudmu, tersenyum?"

"aku tak tahu apa maksudku. Aku tak ingin tahu"

"terlambat melupakan apa yang sudah kau tahu. Katakan apa yang kau lihat"

"itu bukan burung hantu" ucap Baekhyun lemah

Baekhyun saat itu berada di kamarnya, hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala. Ia tertidur di ranjangnya, pukul 3.33 am tepatnya, ada sesuatu yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun berteriak sangat keras di depan Min

"euaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Astaga! Tolong! Tolong aku! Euaaaaa! NO! Tidak, tidak! Tolong aku! Aaaaaaaaa! Tolong aku! Tolong aku!"

Baekhyun diam dan sedikit tenang, tapi raut wajahnya sangat gelisah

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Tuhan, tolong aku. Mereka terlalu banyak. Rasanya panas. Menyakitkan! Euaaaaaaa! Tidak, tidak! Hentikan. Ada yang menusuk bahuku, euaaaa! Aaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kejang dan matanya terbuka, lalu Ia berteriak, tidak, tidak, bukan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar. Suara itu lagi. Baekhyun terbang seperti yang terjadi pada Scott.

(Sumerian's Voice)

aaaa.. I "..." ENFORCE MY WILL "..."

(Baekhyun's Voice)

WHAT IS THAT?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

(Sumerian's Voice)

"..." NOT "..." "..." WORLD... [DISTORTED]... KNOW...

(Baekhyun's Voice)

GIVE ME MY BABY. GIVE HER BACK TO ME

(Sumerian's Voice)

"..." CHILD "..."

(Baekhyun's Voice)

OH... PLEASE SHE'S MY CHILD. GIVE HER TO ME. GIVE HER.

(Sumerian's Voice)

CHILD "..." NEVER "..." RETURNED. MY "..." I AM "..." "..." TRUTH REMAINS "..." I "..." SAVIOR. "..." FATHER. I AM... GOD

Baekhyun masih tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, mulutnya menganga sangat lebar, dan matanya terbuka sangat lebar. Seperti ada yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"Baek, Baekhyun!" teriak Min

"Baekhyun" ucap Dr. Fan

Baekhyun terjatuh di atas sofa, mata dan mulutnya masih terbuka lebar. Min menghampiri Baekhyun

"apa kau melihatnya?"

"apa itu?"

"oh ya Tuhan!"

Ada sesuatu yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, Min dan Dr. Fan sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"**ZIM. !"**

Mereka semua berteriak karna sesuatu itu menyeret mereka keluar. Keadaan ruang itu sudah sangat parah, semuanya berantakan. Semua barang di sana sudah terjatuh dan mereka menghilang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengembalikkan Baekhyun, Min dan Dr. Fan saat itu juga. Tapi tidak dengan Lu. Baekhyun sangat terpukul dan kejadian malam itu membuat Ia cedera dan lumpuh.

Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Sheriff Chen yang membawanya setelah mendapat telfon dari Min. Semuanya khawatir pada Baekhyun, Sheriff Chen belum menghubungi Chanyeol karna Ia akan menghubungi Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah sakit

Nome Hospital

"aku akan menghubungi Dr. Wills dan menyuruhnya ke sini" ucap Min yang diangguki Sheriff Chen

Min menghubungi Chanyeol, suara Chanyeo tak dapat dimengerti, mungkin Ia terlalu panik mendengar istrinya masuk ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol dan Kai tiba setelah 3 jam perjalanan dari rumah Prof. Suho memang sebelumnya mereka tinggal di sana setelah kejadian Lu menghilang. Chanyeol merasa sangat sangat menyesal karna Ia dengan teganya meninggalkan Baekhyun saat itu dan ketika harus bertemu Baekhyun, Ia harus melihat istrinya terbaring lemah dengan peralatan medis itu. Yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya menangis dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Baek, maafkan aku, aku bodoh. Maafkan aku..."

Kai hanya diam dan duduk di sofa, Ia masih menyangka eommanya itu gila dan tidak ada yang menculik Lu yang membawanya ke langit

"Baek, maafkan aku.."

Kai hanya diam dan terus diam tanpa ada niatan menghampiri eommanya, Ia menyalahkan Baekhyun atas hilangnya Lu. Chanyeol yang masih menangis melirik ke arah Kai, tapi Ia terlalu pusing untuk menyuruh anaknya menghampiri Baekhyun

Sebelum ke sini Chanyeol harus memaksa Kai agar ikut menemui eommanya, Kai menolak karna Kai terlalu benci mengetahui eommanya seperti itu, mempercayai hal yang tak masuk akal. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyerah dan akhirnya Ia berhasil membawa Kai ke rumah sakit.

Karena terlalu banyak menangis Chanyeol tertidur dengan tangan kiri sebagai bantalan dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Kai pun sudah tertidur di sofa.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit, Ia sudah sadar semalam. Chanyeol sangat bahagia melihat istrinya sadar dan tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol menyesal sudah menyakiti wanita yang sangat Ia cintai itu, Ia berjanji tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama nantinya. Kai berangkat sekolah pagi ini, semenjak kejadian malam itu, Kai sudah tak menjemput Kyungsoo, Ia menjadi pribadi yang penyendiri dan tidak pernah bicara di sekolahnya.

"Kai! Kai! Wait!"

Kai hanya menoleh dan berjalan meninggalkan seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Gadis itu mengernyit, Kai belum berubah rupanya.

"ish! Kai! Berhenti!" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Kai, terus berlari, hampir sampai dan..

Bukk

Kyungsoo tersandung dan terjatuh lututnya berdarah. Kai yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo sudah tak terdengar Ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Kyungsoo duduk di tanah sambil menangis.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hiks... huwaaa... sakit..."

Kai bingung dan khawatir, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjerit

"ada apa Soo?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kai dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri wajahnya

"Soo, kau berdarah?"

Kai berjongkok dan melihat luka Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil sapu tangannya di dalam tas, Kai membersihkan darah Kyungsoo

"sakit!" Kyungsoo berteriak lagi

"tahan.. ini salahmu sendiri kenapa bisa jatuh"

"apa? Kau bilang apa? Ini salahmu Tuan! Ini salahmu. Aku mengejarmu dan berteriak seperti orang hamil yang meminta pertanggungjawaban laki-laki yang menghamiliku. Kau! Ah sakit!"

"sudah, sisanya kau bersihkan sendiri. Aku pergi" Kai hendak berdiri tapi tangan Kyungsoo menahannya

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Kyungsoo berpegangan pada Kai untuk berdiri dan berjalan tertatih melewati Kai

Kyungsoo menahan sakit dan perih di lututnya, Ia terus berjalan. Kai yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo menarik pundaknya dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo

"naik"

"..."

"naik, Soo"

"..."

Kai menoleh ke belakang Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Kai yang bingung kembali berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo

"kau kenapa lagi?"

"aku akan naik jika kau mau bicara padaku"

"aku sudah bicara padamu"

"maksudku bukan itu, tentang Baekhyun ahjumma"

"tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

Kai berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Kyungsoo kembali menangis di sana. Kai merasa sesak di dadanya, Ia sangat benci harus membuat orang lain menangis, Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

_"__maaf Soo"_ batinnya

Kai sudah berada di kelasnya, Ia mencoba fokus pada pelajaran pagi ini tapi tidak bisa. Ia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo sampai dengan selamat atau tidak? Ia khawatir.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kai langsung keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju ke kelas Kyungsoo. Ia mencari sosok sahabatnya itu, dan ia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang dikelilingi beberapa teman perempuannya. Kai tahu itu Christina dan gengnya. Mereka menarik Kyungsoo dan menendang lutut Kyungsoo. Kai yang melihat itu langsung masuk dan Christina yang mengetahui Kai masuk hanya bisa menunduk. Kyungsoo menangis lagi, Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari kelas itu.

Kyungsoo yang ditarik hanya diam menahan sakit di lututnya. Kai tahu lutut Kyungsoo sakit, Ia berhenti dan langsung menggendong Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo terkejut, hey! Ini di sekolah.

"Kai turunkan aku"

Kai tak menggubris permintaan Kyungsoo dan terus menggendongnya, oha ayolah meskipun Kyungsoo menggoyankan badan Kai atau bahkan memberontak minta dilepaskan, Kai tidak akan melakukannya karna Kyungsoo terluka karna dia. Untung saja tubuh Kyungsoo kecil dan itu sangat memudahkan Kai membawanya meski Kyungsoo tak bisa tenang.

"saki, sakit, sakit..."

"Kai! Pelan-pelan!"

"aww! Hey! Park Jongin! It's hurt! A lot!"

Kai mebuang obat merah yang Ia pegang dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut

"sampai kapan kau membiarkan mereka melakukan ini padamu? HAH? Sampai kapan?"

"apa pedulimu? Kau sudah berubah Kai! Biarkan saja aku seperti ini"

"kemana otakmu?! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau begini dan aku yang merasa bersalah"

"aku tak peduli Kai! Dengan begini kau mau menemuiku kan? Jadi biarkan saja seperti ini, dan kau tidak akan pernah menjauhiku lagi"

"Soo... dengar... aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka apalagi itu karna aku" Kai melembut dan memegang pundak Kyungsoo

"tolong jauhi mereka dan jika mereka menyakitimu biarkan aku menemui mereka, Soo.. aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu"

"aku mau melakukannya jika kau mau memaafkan eommamu"

"tapi Soo..."

"kau menjagaku juga karna Baekhyun ahjumma kan ? aku mau melakukannya jika kau menuruti permintaan ku"

Kai mengusap wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat

"baiklah..." ucap Kai lemah

"cross your heart!"

Kai menyilang dadanya dengan telunjuknya

"terima kasih Kai, aku menyayangimu hehe" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai yang ada di sampingnya

"ayo aku obati lagi" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membiarkan Kai membersihkan lukanya

"ehm dan satu lagi, kau harus melakukannya bukan semata karna kau berjanji padaku. Tapi kau melakukannya karna hatimu Kai"

Kyungsoo meunjuk dada Kai dan yang Kai lakukan hanya tersenyum

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Baekhyun sedikit senang karna Chanyeol sudah kembali dan mejaganya. Meskipun Ia tahu Kai masih tak mau bicara dengannya tapi setidaknya Ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya keluarga mereka

"Baek waktunya makan"

Chanyeol membawa bubur dan duduk di samping Baekhyun

"ne"

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat terpukul atas hilangnya Lu, tapi Ia yakin pasti suatu saat nanti Lu akan kembali pada mereka. Suatu saat nanti...

"Baek, Chen akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Kau tenang ya? Aku di sini"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun menghabiskan buburnya dan minum obat. Setelah itu Ia hanya diam, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Chen kali ini, Ia hanya pasrah. Min ada di sana sejak pagi tadi.

Kai sudah tiba di rumah sakit, Ia datang bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat mereka akur lagi. Memang Baekhyun tahu Kai sikapnya berubah semenjak kejadian itu, Min yang mengatakannya karna Min sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo tenatang Kai.

"annyeong, ahjumma. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"annyeong Kyungie, baik sangat baik"

"syukurlah, ehmm.. ada yang ingin Kai bicarakan ahjumma.." Kyungsoo menarik Kai mendekat ke arah Baekhyun

"ada apa chagi?" ucap Baekhyun lembut

"eomma... aku... aku.."

Tiba-tiba Chen membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dan itu membuat Kai menghentikan ucapannya

"selamat sore, Dr. Baek"

"selamat sore"

Chanyeol yang ada di sofa berdiri mendekat ke Baekhyun

"aku harus minta maaf. Aku... maaf, aku sungguh benci melakukan ini disaat kondisimu seperti ini" ucap Chen

"tak apa"

"jadi, aku masih punya pertanyaan untkmu, Baekhyun"

"apa?"

"bagaimana Chloe meninggal?"

"dia dibunuh" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh tekanan

"tidak, Baekhyun"

"Baek, dia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu marah, tapi dia harus lakukan itu Baek. Mengerti?" ucap Min, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

Sheriff Chen menunjukkan sebuah foto Chloe, di sana Chloe terbaring dan menutup matany. Ada luka di bagian kepalanya tepatnya di sebelah kanan

"ini kepalanya.. dia menggunakan pistol ini. Oke?" Baekhyun terkejut melihat itu

"ya. Ini bunuh diri, Baekhyun, bunuh mengambil pistol ini untuk menembak kepalanya sendiri. Tak ada penyusup. Tak ada pisau, hanya dia dan pistol ini disamping ranjang kalian waktu itu"

"dia tidak begitu. Dia takkan melakukan hal itu. Dia takkan melakukan itu pada kami dan keluarganya. Katkan dia salah. Katakan Yeol, katakan Min. Aku seorang psikolog, dan aku pasti tahu.. aku pasti tahu jika dia... " ucap Baekhyun hampir berbisik

"Baekhyun.. Baek.. kau tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu untuk sesuatu yang merasuki kepalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dia pelajari, apa yang dia tidak ceritakan, dan akhirnya itu yang membuatnya dia putus asa"

"sekarang kau tahu kenyataannya. Aku akan tanyakan untuk terakhir kali. Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi pada Lu? Katakan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap mata istrinya itu seakan memberi isyarat Baekhyun harus jujur.

"kau tahu apa yang terjadi Min. Kau mengalaminya sendiri, tapi kita kembali dan dia tidak. Minnie. Katakan apa yang terjadi"

Min hanya menggeleng dan diam, itu membuat Baekhyun geram dan beralih menatap Chen

"sesuatu menculik putriku Sheriff Chen! Aku tidak tahu apa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Kau harus percaya padaku, kumohon. Kumohon.."

"sulit untuk kembali"

"kembali?"

"kembali lagi dari fiksi ke realita. Kau tak bisa berhenti menjadi gila kapanpun yang kau inginkan. Itu hal yang akan tetap bersamamu selamanya"

"kau harus percaya padaku..."

"CUKUP! STOP!" teriak Kai

"berhenti! Kalian... arrgggh!" Kai berlari keluar dari ruang itu

"Kai... Kai..."

"tenang Baek, Kyungie tolong kejar Kai"

"ne, ahjussi"

"Yeol... tidak Kai tidak boleh benci padaku... Yeol percayalah. Aku tidak berbohong, tolong kalian percaya padaku..."

"tenang Baek, tenang..."

Baekhyun terisak di pelukan Chanyeol, Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya, sejujurnya, itu semua yang Ia alami. Ia tak berdusta.. Ia hanya ingin semuanya percaya padanya.

Ketika itu Bekhyun dan Chloe terbaring di ranjang mereka, karna mereka satu kamar. Awalnya semua tenang, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menarik Chloe dan ada yang menusuk dada Chloe. Itu yang Ia alami.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengharapkan aku percaya semua yang kau katakan, jika sebenarnya kau berhalusinasi terjadinya pembunuhan terhadap Chloe" ucap Chen

"aku tak berhalusinasi atau semacamnya, aku hanya takbisa... bisa jadi sulit menghadapi kebenaran. Dan apapun yang kau yakini, rekaman itu tidaklah bohong, Chen. Kita membicarakan sesuatu, yang tidak normal. Mati... punggungnya patah, dan Lu, dia menghilang! Ini adalah kenyataan yang berat"

"kelihatannya begitu"

"tidak Brengsek! Ini memang berat!"

Baekhyun berteriak pada Chen, semua rekaman itu sudah Ia tunjukkan tapi tetap saja Chen masih menganggap Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir normal lagi. Baekhyun harus percay pada apa yang mereka lakukan, semua yang terjadi, itu akan membantunya. Ia harus yakin, kalau Lu masih hidup di suatu tempat, kalau Lu sehat. Ia harus yakin kalau masih ada kesempatan kalau Ia akan melihat Lu lagi, memeluknya lagi, mendengar suaranya lagi. Ia hanya ingin bayinya itu kembali.

Ada makhluk lain yang tertarik pada Nome. Sejak tahun 1960, sudah ada lebih dari 2,000 kunjungan FBI ke Nome, kunjungan paling tinggi di Amerika. Yang kedua adalah Anchorage, dengan populasi 76 kali lebih besar dari Nome. FBI mengunjungi temapt itu 353 kali. Pada akhirnya, kalian yang memutuskan apa yang harus kalian percaya.

**TBC**

**Ne! Saranghaja!**

**Wahahahaha! Ada apa dengan saya?**

**Sudahlah, ini FF terabsurd yang pernah saya buat**

**Eciyeeee**

**Kaisoo Shipper merapat**

**Maafkan kehilapan De, ne readersnim**

Juseyooooo...

Wah, wah pengennya aku ending di sini. Tapi 4th Kindnya mana? Haha

Cukup 3 hari ngetik dan mantengin laptop untuk para readersnim tercintaku

Oohh, para silent reader ku , aku punya sebutan untuk kalian "SILENCER" gimana? Suka? Tidak ya? *jedotinkepalaketembok

Bbh : kenapa aku menderita selalu, KENAPA!

De : karna para author suka kau menderita Baek oppa

Bbh : alasannya apaaaaaaa? *falsetkeluar

De : aku benci mengingat ini, kau masih ingatkan? Kau membully D.O oppa di ask in a box, Kai oppa di Showtime ep 12 dan lagi oppa perlu tahu aku shipper mereka T.T

Bbh : ah yang itu maafkan aku, tapi Chanyeol juga melakukannya

Pcy cominggg

Pcy : ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? *senyumidiot

De : *muntahmuntah

Pcy : hey! Author! Kenapa aku sejahat itu pada Bbh?

De : CHENNNN HYUNGGG! *highnote

Kaisoo : *lemparmikrofon

De : apa ini?

Kaisoo : hana dul set... ppyong *ilang

De : *pundungdikloset eh?

Sehun : tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku tidak ada? Kenapa Lu baby hilang ? authooooornim

De : ah, Sehet oppa keukeu.. kau datang? *puppyeyes

Sehun : kau jahat thekali, kenapa kau memanggil ku Thehet, huweee eomma

De : *nyekiklehersendiri

Sehun : tidak tidak Thehun kan namja kuat tampan lagi, uljima Thehun

De : *nyabutinbulumata

Sehun : Author! Jawab Thehun! Lu baby kenapa ilang?

De : tenang Sehet oppa, ntar dia balik kok tapi...

Sehun : tapi apa?

De : setelah aku kembali ke dunia FF ini *terbangbarengYifange

Sehun : *mangap

Hahahaha abaikan yang di atas, REVIEWNYA MANA?! TUNJUKKAN REVIEW KALIAAAAN! Saranghaeyo *aegyo

Ahhh kamsahamnida

Paipai *lambairiabarengSuho


	4. Chapter 4

4th Kinds

By : Debby Jongong

Maincasts : Baekhyun as woman

Chanyeol

Supporcasts : Kai/Kim Jongin

Kyungsoo as girl

Luhan as girl

Kim Suho

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongdae

Xiumin as woman

_Inspired by 4th Kinds Movie, but i changed some story and the casts. Surely it's mine. _

_Hope you like it __J_

_If you dont like it_

_You can go away and read another _

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

_Happy reading~~_

**_-The Fourth Kind-_**

Baekhyun masih berada di rumah sakit, tentu saja kejadian itu sangatlah buruk baginya. Chen sudah pergi setelah selesai berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun, tanpa disuruhpun Chanyeol pasti melakukannya.

Malam itu Kai masih berada di depan ruangan Baekhyun di rawat, Ia terlalu lelah dengan eommanya yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak dapat Ia percaya. Kyungsoo melihat Kai menutup wajahnya dengan telapaknya sendiri.

"hey..."

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan raut yang tak bisa ditebak

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kai kembali menunduk dan hanya diam saja

"terkadang sulit untuk menerima apa yang kita lihat, tapi itulah kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi. Meskipun logika kita sepertinya menolak keras untuk menerimanya"

Kai tetap menunduk, membiarkan Kyungsoo berbicara

"ini rahasia Kai-ah, saat aku berada di Korea, eomma mengajakku pergi ke Nome. Umurku masih 8 tahun saat itu, rumah yang aku tempati adalah rumah eomma. Kau tahu? Eomma mengalami sebuah kejadian aneh. Aku saat itu tidur, dan mendengar eomma berteriak. Aku bangun dan melihat eomma terbaring di lantai..."

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyungsoo

"ada sesuatu yang menusuk leher eomma, aku tak tahu apa itu. Aku hanya bisa diam. Tiba-tiba appa datang dan tentu saja appa sangat terkejut melihat itu, appa membawa eomma ke rumah sakit... tapi terlambat..." Kyungsoo mulai menitikan air matanya

"eomma tak bisa diselamatkan dan appa menyalahkan aku atas kejadian itu, Ia tak mau melihatku. Aku tinggal bersama kakek ku di Korea. Dan setelah umurku 15 tahun, aku pindah ke sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi.. Min ahjumma adalah sepupu appa ku, awalnya aku ingin tinggal dengannya tapi entah kenapa aku malah tinggal di rumah eomma sendirian, hehe..." Kyungsoo nyengir meskipun Ia sudah banyak menangis

"dan aku mencari cctv rumahku, ternyata masih ada dan itu tidak rusak. Aku beruntung kali ini, aku memutarnya, kau tahu apa yang aku lihat di rekaman itu?"

Kai diam dan hanya menggeleng

"ada sesuatu yang bersinar sangat terang berjalan sangat cepat di ruang tengah, aku juga melihat eomma berjalan di sana, ah tidak bukan berjalan lebih tepatnya dia ditarik. Eomma berteriak dan jatuh, memang rekaman itu mengalami banyak distorsi tapi mataku masih bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi... aku tak percaya dan menganggap itu hal yang paling gila dalam dunia ini"

Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, sekedar menenangkan

"tapi setelah aku mengenal keluargamu, aku mulai percaya dengan hal itu. Mereka memang ada, mereka memang menginginkan sesuatu di kota ini"

Kyungsoo memandang Kai dan tersenyum

"maafkan aku... " lirih Kai

"untuk apa? Aku baik, sangat baik. Aku harus kuat seperti Baekhyun ahjumma, aku tak boleh menyerah walaupun itu sangat berat untukku"

"maaf Soo, sudah membuatmu bercerita tentang itu semua, aku minta maaf.."

"ani, gwaenchana, aku sangat lega bisa menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau harus menjaga rahasia ini. Hanya aku, kau, appa, Min ahjumma, kakek dan keluargaku yang tahu. Yakso?"

"yakso" Kai tersenyum

"cross your heart!"

Kai menyilang dadanya dengan telunjuknya sambil tersenyum, mungkin masalah yang saat ini dialami keluarganya tak seberapa berat dengan apa yang dialami Kyungsoo.

"you did well aegyi...haha"

"itu kata-kata ku, Soo"

"jadi, kau mau kan menemui eomma mu?"

"baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang biarkan dia istirahat"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mereka tetap duduk lalu terlelap di sana.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Semuanya memang berharap yang terbaik, tapi memang susah menyatukan logika dengan kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan hanyalah bagaimana kita tetap hidup senormal mungkin yang mampu kita lakukan.

Planet lain memang ada, tapi bagaimana dengan penghuninya? Apa benar mereka datang ke Bumi, dan mengacaukan kehidupan orang-orang yang hidup sekarang. Entah teori mana yang harus dipercaya.

Ada sebuah sejarah yang mengatakan dulu, ada sebuah peradaban yang hidup lebih tua dari jaman Mesir Kuno. Jaman itu hidup di Sumeria, ada sebuah legenda tentang Dewa Alien, legenda itu ada pada millenium ke 4 sebelum Masehi, 4000 tahun sebelum Kristus, 6000 tahun sebelum Injil ditulis. Sebutan yang dikenal sebagai "Dewa Alien" memang sangat lekat di masa itu, sekarang kembali lagi ke kenyataan yang terjadi pada orang-orang di Nome itu, kembali lagi tentang rekaman yang berkaitan dengan bahasa yang paling tua dalam sejarah manusia. Apa semua itu dapat kita hubungkan? Atau itu hanya kebetulan yang terjadi di jaman yang berbeda.

Yang jelas sekarang hanyalah kenyataan yang sulit untuk kita pahami yang harus kita terima, entah itu sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam otak kita atau dalam hati kita. Kita sendiri yang menentukan akan berpendapat dan menilai hal itu.

Pagi itu hujan kembali membasahi Nome, memang kondisi Baekhyun berangsur baik, meskipun kakinya masih tidak pulih sepenuhnya. Kai dan Kyungsoo bangun karna mereka hari ini harus sekolah, tapi sebelum itu Kyungsoo menarik Kai masuk ke ruang rawat eommanya. Kai sempat menolak, Ia masih ragu untuk masuk dan bicara dengan eommanya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo memaksa anak satu itu.

"eomma..." Kai membuka pintu ruang rawat Baekhyun

"ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum karna anaknya akhirnya mau menemui Baekhyun

"eomma..." Kai menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"mianhaeyo eomma..." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu

"ani Kai-ah, eomma yang minta maaf. Eomma mencintaimu chagi" Baekhyun mencium pipi Kai dan tersenyum

"ini semua karna Kyungsoo eomma, masuklah !" Kyungsoo masuk dan tersenyum akhirnya Ia berhasil membuat Kai mau menemui eommanya

Kyungsoo dan Kai pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, hari ini mereka harus sekolah. Chanyeol yang mengantar mereka dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumah sakit. Baekhyun sendiri yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantar mereka.

"Lu..." lirih Baekhyun

"Lu... kau dimana sayang?" Baekhyun menangis

"hiks... kau dimana?"

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya setelah ini. Ia harus tetap kuat dan percaya semua masalah yang Ia hadapi ini akan selesai, Ia hanya ingin bayi nya kembali.

Chanyeol tiba di rumah sakit setelah 20 menit mengantar Kai dan Kyungsoo pulang. Chanyeol masuk ke kamar rawat dan menemukan Baekhyun terlelap. Ia menghampiri istrinya itu, Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut. Chanyeol tak mau istrinya itu mengalami hal seperti ini lagi, Ia berencana pergi dari Nome, kembali ke Korea dan mungkin akan tinggal di sana tanpa kembali ke tempat ini. Alasannya adalah Lu, jika mereka tetap di sini mereka akan selalu merasa ketakutan akan terjadi penculikan itu. Mungkin bukan hanya mereka yang mengalami hal buruk ini, masih banyak di luar sana air mata yang jatuh karna hal yang tak bisa mereka pahami.

"aku memang tak berguna Baek, maafkan aku..." Chanyeol menitikan air matanya, Ia sangat menyesal dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Kai sudah siap berangkat, beruntung hujannya tak sederas tadi. Kai memakai yellow raincoatnya dan mengeluarkan sepeda yang cukup lama Ia tinggal di garasi rumahnya. Kai mengayuh dengan sedikit cepat, Ia kembali menjemput Kyungsoo

"Soo, boncengannya basah, ah bagaimana ini?"

"ish, kau ini! Aku kan pakai ini Kai, jadi bokongku tidak akan basah.."

"haha, aku bercanda Soo. Kajja!"

"menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai kembali seperti Kai sebenarnya. Kai yang lembut, perhatian, pemalu, dan suka menggoda. Setidaknya Kai yang Kyungsoo rindukan sudah kembali

Mereka sampai di sekolah, agak sepi di luar, mungkin semua murid sudah ada di kelas mereka masing-masing

"Kai, karna hujan jadi kita tak bisa ke atap. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"perpustakaan"

"sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan 'perpustakaan' huh?" Kyungsoo menekan nada bicaranya

"entahlah, sudah aku masuk dulu. Ah jangan lupa janji mu padaku, kalau kau berani melanggarnya aku akan datang dan marah-marah algi"

"kka! Kka! Go away!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai brutal, dan yang didorong hanya tersenyum

2 bulan lagi mereka akan naik tingkat, jadi mereka benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas-tugas, tes tulis, tes lisan, kerja kelompok, dan entah apa lagi yang akan guru mereka berikan setelah ini.

"huft, aku bisa gila jika tugas sebanyak ini"

"kenapa Soo? Bukankah bagus jika banyak tugas. Jadi kita bisa sering bertemu"

"kau ini! Aku tahu itu, tapi hah! Kau tahu kan bagaimana Mr. Ronald jika memberi tugas? Ia tidak main-main, yah meskipun aku mengerti dan bisa mengerjakannya. Tapi jika sebanyak ini otakku bisa pindah tempat"

"kemana?"

"KAI-AH!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan lantas Kai membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya. Hey! Ini perpustakaan, seenaknya saja kau berteriak. Kai memandang ke arah mata-mata yang mendeathglare mereka dan mengucapkan maaf sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Soo ini perpustakaan, bukan kamar mandi, jangan berteriak" bisik Kai

Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah kesalnya dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai di sana. Kai yang menyadari itu juga ikut berdiri dan mengejar Kyungsoo.

Ternyata Kyungsoo ke kelasnya, Kai bersembunyi di balik sisi kanan pintu yang tertutup, Ia mengintip dari sana. Sebenarnya Ia ingin masuk dan minta maaf. Karna ada Christina dan gengnya Ia tidak jadi masuk, Ia ingin tahu apa Kyungsoo menepati janjinya. Dari sana Kai jelas melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo didorong ke dinding belakang dengan keras, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan diam, ikat rambutnya dilepas oleh Christina dan dua temannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo mulai menarik rambut Kyungsoo kasar.

" I told you! Avoid him! Do you hear me HUH?!"

Christina mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar Kyungsoo, namun Kai berhasil mencegahnya

"dont you dare to touch her"

"Kai?"

"get out"

"why? why did you always protect her huh? You knew that i like you, but why? why you didnt care about that? Why?" Christina berteriak

"i had one reason for that. It's because I love her!"

Tidak hanya Christina dan teman-temannya yang terkejut dengan jawaban Kai itu, Kyungsoo yang tadinya menutup mulutnya rapat, sekarang terbuka lebar.

"w-what? What did you mean?"

"I love her!"

"you... you love her? It couldnt be like that, u cant love her! U shoud love me, no, not her, Kai, please!"

"didnt you hear me? I love her, not you. And if you did it again, i will kill you"

Kai menarik Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dengan situasi ini. Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke kelasnya dan bicara di sana

"Soo?" Kai melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo

"..."

"Soo?"

"..."

"DO- KYUNG- SOO!"

"eh? Wae? Ah maaf aku melamun"

"kau kenapa?"

"apa yang kau bicarakan tadi huh? Jangan bercanda Kai"

"siapa yang bercanda? Aku mengatakannya dengan sangat sangat serius?"

"k-kau?"

"ya aku mencintaimu, Soo. So, would you you be my girl?"

"eh? Kai, sungguh ini tidak lucu. Jangan menggodaku"

"untuk apa aku bercanda, ah mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi"

"kau serius? Tapi aku kan..."

"ssst, sudah aku tidak mau penolakan. Kau tahu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku dan pertama kalinya menyukai seseorang. Jadi, aku tidak menerima penoakan"

"a-apa? Kau.."

"Soo, dengarkan aku. Tatap aku, aku tidak main-main. Alasan aku memilihmu adalah aku sadar ketika aku berada di situasi seperti kemarin, kau yang menenangkan aku, kau yang berhasil membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri. Jadi, please let me protect you as your boy"

"gomaweo" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai, dan berarti Kyungsoo menerima Kai sebagai kekasihnya. Kai sangat bahagia sekarang semoga Ia bisa menjaga kekasihnya ini dengan baik.

"kau belum mengatakan kau mencintaiku juga Soo?"

"haruskah?"

"yah, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya baby Soo"

"haha, saranghae"

"ahaha, good! Nado saranghae baby Soo"

Mereka berpelukan lagi di kelas Kai, jangan tanyakan mengapa mereka berani melakukannya. Karna kelas Kai benar-benar sepi.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

-2 months later-

Hari ini adalah hari Kai naik tingkat. Hanya ada acara pembagian rapor dan juga pengharagaan bagi siswa yang berprestasi, Kai terpilih sebagai siswa yang unggul di semua bidang, kecuali renang. Kai mempunyai trauma dengan kolam renang ketika Ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Kyungsoo juga mendapatkan penghargaan itu tapi tidak untuk basket dan pelajaran matematika. Meskipun mereka mendapatkan semua itu, mereka tidak bahagia.

"tapi appa..."

"dengar Kai, kita tak bisa tinggal di sini lagi"

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo, ku mohon appa"

"appa tahu, tapi kita harus meninggalkan kota ini. Appa sudah mengatakannya padamu dan memberimu waktu sampai kau naik tingkat. Appa mohon kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang" Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Kai dan mencari dimana istrinya

"Baek... Baekhyun... kau dimana?"

Chanyeol mengelilingi ruang tamu dan dapur, Baekhyun tak ada di sana. Chanyeol naik ke lantai atas. Ia melihat Kai membenahi barang-barangnya, Chanyeol tahu Kai dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan, Ia merasa bersalah pada mereka, tapi Ia harus lakukan ini. Chanyeol membuka kamar Lu dan menemukan Baekhyun duduk di lantai sambil memeluk boneka yang Ia berikan untuk Lu

"Baek..." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan ikut duduk di hadapan istrinya yang menangis itu.

"apa dia masih lama perginya? apa dia tidak merindukan pulang?"

"Baek..."

"seharusnya dia ada di sini bersama kita"

"Baek..."

"kenapa mereka tega mengambil bayi kecil ku? KENAPA?!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang mulai berteriak dan memukul lantai

"Baek tenang kumohon jangan seperti ini"

"kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka mengmabil putriku.. kenapa.. kenapa"

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak dan itu menghentikan Baekhyun yang ada di dekapannya.

"kumohon.. jangan seperti ini. Kita harus kuat dan percayalah dia akan kembali nanti"

"Yeol..."

"tenang.. kita pergi sekarang. 2 jam lagi pesawatnya terbang Baek. Ayo"

"Yeol, antar aku ke rumah Min. Tolong"

"baiklah, sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Ayo aku antar"

Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Mereka harus pergi dari sini dan berpikir untuk melupakan hal itu tentu mereka harus melanjutkan hidup mereka yang masih Tuhan berikan.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan dengan Min nantinya.

"kau serius Baek?"

"biarkan Kyungsoo ikut, aku tidak mau Kai sedih Min"

"tapi Baek..."

"ku mohon, aku berjanji akan menjaganya seperti putriku sendiri. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik, ku mohon"

"baiklah Baek.. aku akan mengemasi barang-barangnya. Berapa lama kau akan membawanya?"

"sangat lama Min. Mungkin tak akan kembali"

"apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Nome?"

"aku harus Min, aku hanya ingin melupakan semua ini"

"Lu? Kau juga akan melupakannya?"

"itu mustahil kulakukan, aku percaya putriku pasti kembali suatu saat nanti"

"aku juga percaya Baek, terima kasih kau sudah mau menjaga Kyungsoo"

"apa kau akan tetap tinggal Min?"

"tentu Baek, tapi aku tidak akan tetap di sini, aku akan pergi ke Alaska Utara dan menjadi dosen di sana"

"semoga kau berhasil Min, terima kasih banyak atas semua bantuanmu. Aku akan menemui mu jika liburan musim panas nanti"

"aku akan menunggu Dr. Baek"

"dan cepatlah menikah Min"

"akan aku pikirkan, ah kau sudah mau pergi ya? Ayo kita ke rumah Kyungsoo"

"apa jauh?"

"tidak, hanya 2km dari sini"

Chanyeol yang ada di sana hanya diam dan sedikit lega Baekhyun akhirnya mau pergi dari sini. Tak masalah jika Kyungsoo ikut, itu juga karna Kai. Mereka tiba di rumah Kyungsoo, dan benar Kyungsoo ada di dalam.

"apa? Ahjumma mengajakku pindah?"

"iya, ahjumma mohon. Ini untuk Kai, dan ahjumma ingin kau menjadi putri ahjumma Kyung"

"putri?" lirih Kyungsoo, jika ia menjadi putri Baekhyun berarti Ia dan Kai seharusnya...

"ahjumma tidak akan melarang kalian menjalin hubungan. Ahjumma sangat setuju Kyung. Karna mungkin akan lebih baik juga jika kau tinggal bersama kami"

"benar, Kyung. Mau ya?" sambung Chanyeol

"tapi ahjussi..."

"jaebaal"

"hm, baiklah aku mau. Aku akan berkemas sebentar ahjumma"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol membawa 4 koper milik Kyungsoo masuk ke bagasi mobilnya. Mereka akan benar-benar meninggalkan kota ini 1 jam lagi. Min sudah berada di rumahnya setelah berpelukan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentunya.

Chanyeol mengunci mobilnya di dalam garasi rumahnya dan memanggil 3 taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara. Tidak mungkin kan mereka membawa mobil itu, lalu bagaimana dengan mobil itu jika Ia membawanya.

Baekhyun menjelaskan semua pada Kai, Kai juga sudah bertemu Kyungsoo tadi. Yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

**_SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA_**

Sudah sangat lama sekali Baekhyun meninggalkan Korea, Ia menghirup udara dengan kuat. Ia merindukan tanah kelahirannya. Chanyeol mendorong kereta yang membawa koper-koper besar mereka. Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan appa nya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan bergandengan di depan. Mereka menunggu appa Chanyeol menjemput mereka.

"wasseo?"

"appa! Aigoo bogosipda"

"appa!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memeluk appa Chanyeol posesif. Sungguh mereka merindukan orang tua ini.

"halaboji..."

"ah Kai... eh? Nugu?"

"annyeonghasimika halaboji, jeoneun Kyungsoo imnida"

"dia cantik kan halaboji?"

"sangat, sangat cantik, annyeong Kyungsoo"

"halaboji tidak boleh menyukainya, dia milikku"

"mwo? Kau kekasih anak ini?" appa Chanyeol menunjuk Kai

"ye halaboji..." jawab Kyungsoo malu

"kau benar-benar tidak beruntung Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana gadis secantik dan sesopan kau bisa menyukai cucu nakal ku ini. Aigoo.."

"hahaha" mereka semua tertawa kecuali Kai yang kesal dengan ucapan halabojinya itu

Kyungsoo bersyukur, Ia diterima dengan sangat hangat di keluarga Kai. Entah dengan cara apa Ia membalas kebaikan itu. Seandainya appanya mau menemuinya mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan sendiri.

Mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Chanyeol. Mereka istirahat setelah berpuluhan jam mereka tempuh dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini.

Chanyeol sudah membeli rumah sebelumnya, tapi Ia mau tinggal di rumah appanya dulu mungkin sampai Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai sekolah lagi.

**_-5 years later-_**

"Yeol... kau serius akan ke sana?"

"iya Baek, aku hanya ke sana untuk beberapa hari. Prof. Suho memintaku untuk mengurus pembatalan kerjasamanya dengan Dr. Edward"

"kau akan berangkat kapan?"

"mungkin minggu depan"

Chanyeol masih tetap dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang peneliti, meskipun sudah tidak meneliti Nome lagi. Baekhyun sudah fakum dari dunia psikolognya, selama 5 tahun ini Ia hidup dengan baik. Meski di awal tahun Ia serkng bermimpi tentang Lu, Ia sempat putus asa dengan hidupnya dulu. Beruntung Kyungsoo bersamanya, Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti eommanya sendiri.

Bicara tentang Kyungsoo, hari ini tepat dengan hari anniversary ke lima nya dengan Kai. Rencananya mereka akan bertunangan tahun depan, keluarga Kai juga sudah bertemu dengan kakek Kyungsoo yang ada di Jepang bulan lalu.

"eomma..." panggil Kyungsoo

"waeyo chagi?"

"sekarang adalah hari anniversary ke lima aku dan Kai. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Kira-kira apa ya?"

"ah, begitu. Bagaimana dengan membuat kue? Kai suka _baguette _dengan lapisan coklat renyah di atasnya dan didalamnya ada isian coklat cair yang akan meleleh jika kau membelahnya"

"eomma, bukankah kue itu kesukaan eomma?"

"haha, iya tapi Kai sangat menyukai kue itu. Hah! Namanya sangat susah Kyung"

"_Enclairs dans ganache au chocola_"

"ahh benar itu, kita belanja sekarang dan buat setelahnya"

"ne eomma"

Kyungsoo hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah berbeda dengan calon tunangannya itu. Kai mengambil jurusan Art and Culture, tapi sebenarnya Ia ingin menjadi seorang penulis mungkin Ia akan mewujudkan hal itu nanti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berada di jurusan Design, Ia ingin menjadi seorang Designer Fashion yang handal.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengendarai mobil untuk pergi ke salah satu toko yang menjual bahan-bahan kue. Mereka sampai dan memarkir mobilnya di depan toko itu. Mereka masuk dengan satu troli yang di dorong Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mulai dengan bahan-bahan dasarnya, seperti tepung, coklat, dan lainnya. Setelah semua bahan ada di dalam troli, Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke arah kasir. Ada 3 kantong besar yang mereka bawa dan memasukannya ke bagasi mobil. Ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya, dan berjalan ke samping. Ia menabrak seseorang...

"Dr. Baek?"

"juisonghamnida"

"kau Baekhyun Wills kan?"

"Dr. Odusami?"

"ya ini aku"

"bagaimana bisa kau ada di Korea?"

"ahh sepertinya kita perlu bicara banyak, bagaimana dengan caffe itu?"

"maafkan aku hari ini aku harus membuat kue, lain waktu saja ya? Aku janji akan menemuimu"

"baiklah Baekhyun, aku akan menunggu"

"Dad! Daddy! Daddy! Hali ap! (hurry up)"

Baekhyun dan Dr. Fan menoleh ke sumber suara. Di depan toko mainan ada anak laki-laki ya mungkin umurnya 4 atau 5 tahun.

"dia Sehun, anakku. Ah aku pergi dulu Baek. Sampai jumpa.."

"sampai jumpa, ah wait! Your number's phone..."

"hubungi nomor itu, aku tidak menggantinya"

"baiklah!" teriak Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil

"maaf, tadi eomma bertemu dengan teman eomma"

"tidak apa eomma, kita pulang sekarang ne?"

"eoh..."

**_-4th Kinds-_**

_Enclairs dans ganache au chocola _mereka sudah siap. Meskipun agak kesulitan membuatnya tapi mereka berhasil dan hasilnya cukup sempurna. Kyungsoo membenahi dirinya, Ia mengenakan dress hitam selutut yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya, Ia membiarkan rambut hitam yang panjangnya hanya sampai punggungnya saja terurai. Ia menggunakan kalung yang Kai berikan 2 tahun yang lalu dengan liontin "KaiSoo" berwarna silver dan sebuah jam tangan putih melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya

"aigoo, yeppo"

"aku tahu itu eomma haha. Aku pergi dulu eomma, annyeong"

"hati-hati Kyung"

"ne eomma"

Kyungsoo keluar dengan membawa kotak yang berisi _Enclairs dans ganache au chocola _untuk Kai, kekasihnya. Ia menggunakan mobil untuk ke kampus. Mungkin nanti banyak temannya yang akan bertanya, kau kuliah? Bukankah tak ada jadwal? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pasti Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya dengan senyumnya.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo duga, telinganya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya terus berjalan, ini adalah jam kosong untuk Kai. Mungkin sekarang Ia ada di kelas berikutnya, karna Kai lebih suka ada di kelas daripada harus bertemu dengan yeoja-yeoja yang akan membuatnya pusing.

Dan benar, Kai ada di sana. Ia sedang duduk dan membaca buku dengan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset yang tersambung ke ponselnya. Kai tak menyadari Kyungsoo masuk. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke belakang Kai dan kemudian Ia menutup mata Kai dari belakang.

"baby Soo!" teriak Kai

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"aku kekasihmu mana mungkin aku tidak tahu"

"Happy Anniversary chagi" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai dan menyerahkan kotak yang Ia bawa tadi

"Happy Anniversary baby... saranghae.. ah apa ini?"

"ini kue yang aku buat dengan Baekhyun eomma tadi"

Kai membuka pita yang mengikat kotak itu dan matanya begitu berbinar melihat isi nya

"_Enclairs dans ganache au chocola, _gomaweo baby"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Ia mengambil garpu kecil yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Dan Ia mengambil potongan kue itu lalu menyuapkannya pada Kai

"otte?"

"machisseoyo!"

"jinja?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai mengangguk lucu, dan Kai yang melihat betapa manisnya senyum itu langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kai! Ish, kau tidak lihat di sini banyak temanmu. Ish kau membuatku malu!"

"ah wae? Mereka tidak peduli lihatlah mereka hanya diam dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing"

"kau memang tidak berubah, namja menyebalkan!"

Mungkin sifat menyebalkan Kai itu adalah warisan dari appanya, Chanyeol. Hey! Bukankah Kai anak Chanyeol, pasti wajar kan..

"baby Soo... kau marah?"

"..."

"baby, jangan marah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Oh ayolah jangan marah"

"..."

"baby... jangan diam.. ahh na eottokhae?"

"kau lucu sekali jika digoda Kai"

"kau! Aish... sudahlah, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan setelah ini. Tinggal satu kelas lagi. Kau tunggu sebentar ne chagi?"

"baiklah, aku ada di perpustakaan, kalau sudah selesai temui aku di sana. Dan jangan membuatku mengunggu lama"

"arasseo, ayo aku antar"

"ani kau masuk saja 15 menit lagi kelasmu dimulai, annyeong.."

"hati-hati Soo.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas Kai. Ketika Ia turun dari tangga banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya tajam. Oh tidak lagi, Kyungsoo kau harus tetap kuat.

"jadi kau kekasih Kai?"

"ne? Ada apa?"

"bahkan aku lebih cantik darimu, kenapa bisa Kai memiliki kekasih seperti kau, cih"

"lalu?"

"sebaiknya kau tinggalkan dia dan berikan padaku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mu"

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Krystal-ssi"

"kita lihat saja nanti, kau akan bertahan sekuat apa"

"permisi"

Kyungsoo turun meninggalkan Krystal di tangga itu, lalu Krystal mendorongnya dan Kyungsoo terjatuh, Ia tak apa hanya lengan dan kepalanya sedikit berdarah

"itu peringatanku yang pertama"

Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri tapi kepalanya masih berdenyut. Ternyata Ia harus tersakiti lagi bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun Ia menjalin hubungannya dengan Kai. Ia akan bertahan sekalipun Kai sendiri yang akan membuatnya hancur, Ia akan mempertahankan hubungannya. Ia terlalu mencintai Kai

"kenapa kepalamu Soo?"

"ani tadi tidak sengaja ada buku jatuh"

Sekarang mereka ada di sebuah caffe dekat kampus mereka

"lalu lenganmu?"

"kalau ini waktu aku mau duduk lenganku tergores sandaran kursi. Tapi tak apa"

"jangan membohongiku, siapa yeoja itu?"

"apa maksudmu Kai-ah?"

"aku tahu itu luka apa, jangan berbohong"

"ani tidak ada yang menggangguku Kai"

"aku akan cari tahu, siapapun orangnya aku akan menamparnya"

"Kai-ah, hajimarago"

"SOO! Kau selalu begini, kau anggap aku apa hah!? Bisakah kau biarkan aku menjagamu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan menitikan air matanya, Ia tak bermaksud begitu, Ia hanya tidak mau Kai mendapat masalah nantinya

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Uljima baby.." Kai melembut dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan terus terisak di dekapan kekasihnya itu

"sssst, jika kau belum siap menceritakannya, aku akan menunggu Soo"

Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut, beberapa kali Ia mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya itu. Kai sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia tak mau ada yang menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo terlalu berharga untuknya.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Seminggu sudah berlalu, seperti rencana awal Chanyeol akan menemui Prof. Suho di Nome. Meskipun Ia ragu harus kembali ke sana, tapi Ia tak mungkin membatalkan janji itu.

"aku pergi Baek.. jaga dirimu..."

"hati-hati Yeol, hubungi aku jika kau sudah ada di sana"

"ne, annyeong"

"annyeong"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam taksi mungkin Ia akan merindukan keluarganya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana Lu hilang dan semua kejadian yang Ia alami dulu ketika mereka ada di kota itu. Ia kembali menangis.

Kai dan Kyungsoo libur hari ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berada di ruang keluarga siang itu. Mereka sedang menonton film dengan beberapa camilan di depan mereka. Posisinya, Kai tidur di paha Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di sofa. Tangan Kyungsoo tak hentinya mengusap rambut dan wajah kekasihnya itu.

"aigoo, anak-anak eomma sedang apa huh?"

"eomma jangan ganggu kita" jawab Kai

"ani, eomma kemarilah..." Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bergabung namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan pergi ke kamarnya

"kau ini!" Kyungsoo memukul dahi Kai dengan kepalan tangannya, Kai hanya meringis kesakitan

Baekhyun hanya diam di kamarnya, Ia duduk di sofa putih yang menghadap ke jendela besar di kamarnya itu. Ia kembali mengingat Lu. Ada bayangan yang ada di otaknya, semua masih terekam jelas bagaimana benda itu datang, sinarnya yang sangat terang menusuk mata, dan mereka membawa Lu ke atas. Bahkan Baekhyun harus percaya dengan hal menyakitkan itu. Tapi Ia tak ingat dengan bagaimana mereka menculik dirinya sendiri waktu itu, bagaimana Ia bisa mengingat hal yang dipaksa untuk dilupakan. Ia tak mampu. Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Baekhyun terlelap.

Kai tertidur di paha Kyungsoo, Ia tak begitu menikmati film yang mereka tonton. Kyungsoo menurunkan kepala Kai dan menidurkannya pada bantal sofa, Ia naik ke lantai dua rumah itu menuju ke kamar, Ia mengambil selimut untuk Kai. Setelah itu Ia pergi ke taman samping rumah mereka. Kyungsoo duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi coklat itu. Ia lelah sangat lelah, selama seminggu ini Ia mendapatkan teror yang sama. Ia tak tahu itu dari siapa dan Ia tak berani mengatakannya pada Kai. Ia hanya takut.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Chanyeol sudah tiba di Nome, Ia berada di rumahnya. Tak ada yang berubah, hanya debu yang mengunjungi rumah ini, Chanyeol membawa kopernya ke kamarnya. Ia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara aneh di kamar Lu. Seperti yang Ia dengar ketika Ia dan Baekhyun ke hutan. Perlahan Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Lu, Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu itu. Semuanya terdengar jelas, tapi Ia tak berani membukanya, Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Chanyeol memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan kopernya di sebelah lemari, Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"tidak lagi..."

Chanyeol membersihkan dirinya dan tidur di ranjangnya, Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, apakah mereka belum juga pergi? Apa yang mereka inginkan? Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup tenang.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Prof. Suho bertemu di hutan belakang, mereka tidak hanya ingin mengurus pembatalan kerjasama itu, mereka juga ingin mendata beberapa tumbuhan langka di sana. Semenjak kejadian itu, rencana tentang pencegahan virus itu harus dibatalkan karna tidak mungkin melakukannya saat ini. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk menangani beberapa masalah saja dan tidak seperti dulu lagi. Mereka hanya ingin bernostalgia saja di hutan itu.

Chanyeol dan Prof. Suho sudah ada di dalam hutan itu

"Prof.. bagaimana Nome?"

"lebih buruk lagi Dr. Wills"

"apa Chen masih ada di sini, aku dengar dia pensiun?"

"dia sudah tidak tinggal di sini, dia pindah ke China 2 tahun yang lalu"

"ah begitu, aku ke sana dulu Prof.."

"ya"

Chanyeol pergi ke pinggiran hutan itu, dan berjongkok untuk mengamati tumbuhan kecil. Telinganya menangkap suara, suara anak perempuan menangis. Chanyeol bangkit dari sana dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri semak-semak, semakin dekat lagi Chanyeol menangkap suara itu begitu jeals. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada anak kecil sedang bersandar di pohon, tapi ada apa dengan pakaiannya itu. Chanyeol menghampiri anak itu.

"hey... what are you doing here?"

Anak itu hanya diam dan terus menangis. Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, dan memberi senyuman manis padanya

"don't cry, but where did you from? Where are your parents?"

"Zi. "

"what? What did you say?"

"Zi. "

Chanyeol semakin mengernyit heran ada apa dengan anak ini, menangis sendiri di sini, lalu kemana pakaiannya? Kenapa Ia hanya memakai jubah hitam besar ini, bahkan Chanyeol sempat berpikir anak ini bukan manusia, tapi Ia menepis pikiran itu. Chanyeol mengangkat anak itu dan membawanya ke tengah hutan untuk menemui Prof. Suho.

"siapa dia Dr. Wills?"

"aku tidak tahu Prof, aku menemukan anak ini di sana"

Chanyeol menunjuk tempat yang Ia kunjungi tadi

"kita lapor saja ke kantor polisi"

"baiklah Prof"

Chanyeol tidak mau gegabah membawa anak orang, jadi Ia dan Prof. Suho langsung menuju kantor polisi untuk melapor

"maaf tapi sejak dua bulan yang lalu tidak ada yang melapor kehilangan anak"

"tapi... ah lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini?" anak perempuan itu tertidur dengan tangan melingkar di leher Chanyeol

"kami akan menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan"

"panti asuhan?"

"ya Dr. Wills"

"ehm, begini bolehkah aku membawa anak ini? Aku akan mengasuhnya"

"apa anda serius?"

"tentu aku serius"

"baiklah, aku berharap kau menjaganya dengan baik"

"pasti, terima kasih dan maaf mengganggu waktumu"

"tak apa Dr. Wills"

Alasan Chanyeol mau mengasuhnya karna mata anak ini mirip dengan seseorang. Matanya mirip dengan mata Lu. Ia merasa anak ini adalah anaknya, anaknya yang dulu hilang.

Chanyeol dan anak itu sudah berada di rumah, sebelum itu Chanyeol mengunjungi toko baju untuk membeli baju untuk anak itu. Setelah itu Ia memandikan anak itu, Chanyeol berpikir umur anak ini sekitar 4 sampai 5 tahun, rambutnya sangat kasar mungkin tidak pernah dirawat, Chanyeol memakaikan baju yang Ia beli tadi. Dan membawa anak itu ke restoran di dekat rumahnya. Ia memesan dua sphagetty dan dua lemon tea. Ia menyuapkan sphagetty itu ke anak perempuan itu. Anak itu tersenyum sangat manis, sepertinya Ia suka. Chanyeol menyuapkan keju yang menjadi toping sphagetty nya, dan anak itu tersenyum lagi, Ia suka keju rupanya. Chanyeol jadi ingat Baekhyun yang sangat suka dengan keju. Ia terenyum bahagia dengan anak ini.

Anak itu sepertinya kelelahan, Ia tertidur di kursi samping kemudi selama perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di kamar Kai, tak mungkin Ia menidurkan anak ini di box bayi kan?

"selamat malam, little girl"

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Kai perlahan dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, Ia hendak menutup matanya, tapi Ia terbangun lagi dan menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa menelfon Baekhyun dari kemarin malam.

Dialling...

Dialling...

Dialling...

_"__yeobbuseyo?"_

"chagiya... mianhae, aku baru menelfon"

_"__gwaenchana Yeol, bagaimana apa urusan mu lancar hari ini?"_

"ne, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ah kau tahu hari ini sesuatu terjadi"

_"__ada apa memang?"_

"aku menemukan anak kecil Baek"

_"__mwo? Anak siapa? dimana?"_

"eojjeol jul meolla..."

_"__ish, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?"_

"tadi pagi aku ke hutan belakang bersama Prof. Suho, aku berpencar karna aku tertarik pada satu tumbuhan di sana"

_"__lalu?"_

"aku mendengar dia menangis aku mencari suara itu dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan anak itu. Aku tanya kenapa, dia diam saja"

_"__kira-kira umurnya berapa Yeol?"_

_"_mungkin 4 atau 5 tahun, aku akan pulang besok dan membawa anak itu"

_"__bagaimana jika orangtuanya mencari anak itu?"_

"aku sudah melapor tadi, dan aku sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk mengasuhnya. Aku kasihan jika dia ada di panti asuhan Baek"

_"__aigoo, cepat bawa dia kemari. Ehm dia perempuan?"_

"iya Baek, dia perempuan. Sangat mirip dengan Lu"

_"__jinjayo? Ah aku ingin bertemu dengan dia"_

"sabar Baek, kau ini. Sudah aku ingin tidur, di sini dangat malam. Jalgayo nae sarang..."

_"__selamat malam tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Saranghae"_

"nado, chagi. Annyeong.."

_"__annyeong"_

Sambungan telefon itu terputus dan Chanyeol terlelap

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang tengah ketika Chanyeol menelfonnya tadi. Ia penasaran dengan cerita Chanyeol, siapa anak perempuan itu? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak berpikir itu Lu, itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Tapi ada sedikit kepercayaan di hati Baekhyun kalau anak itu adalah anak perempuannya, Lu.

"kita berangkat eomma" ucap Kai yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun

"ah.. hati-hati"

"ne eomma, annyeong! saranghae"

Kai dan Kyungsoo berangkat siang itu, mereka memiliki jadwal yang sama hari ini, mungkin pukul 8 malam nanti mereka pulang. Mereka pergi dengan mobil sport hitam milik Kai. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan berkecamuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Mobil sport hitam itu sudah berada di parkiran kampus, tentu banyak yeoja yang tahu siapa pemiliknya. Yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak histeris karna melihat Kai dengan sempurnanya keluar dari kursi kemudinya, Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan kemeja putih yang ada gambar seorang tokoh anime di tengahnya dan headset yang menyumpal telinganya. Kai berjalan ke sisi kanan mobil lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Melihat itu para yeoja yang tadinya kagum dengan ketampanan Kai, tiba-tiba saja berderai air mata. Berlebihan memang. Kai melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan, sesekali Kai mendapati teman namjanya mengerling ke arah Kyungsoo. Kai yang melihat itu hanya memberi mereka tatapan tajamnya.

Kelas mereka berbeda, Kai yang harus ada di kelas Bahasa Perancis dan Kyungsoo di kelas Design. Tapi kelas mereka hanya berjarak 3 kelas, jadi mereka tetap berada di satu lantai.

"chagi, aku pergi. Ah aku mau makan siang di kelas saja ya?"

"terserah kau Kai"

"kau masih marah eoh? Ahh jaebal! Hajima..."

"hemm aku tidak marah, hanya saja kau sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan"

"tapi kau mencintaiku.. jadi aku tidak akan khawatir"

"terserah kau Tuan menyebalkan"

Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke kelasnya tapi tangannya ditarik Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengeluh

"wae? Ada apa lagi?"

"poppo..."

"andwae! Kka!"

"jaebal..."

"ani"

"baby Soo..."

"aninde"

"chagiya..."

"aniji"

"aish! Kalau begitu aku yang akan mencium mu"

"aku masuk, annyeong"

Kyungsoo masuk ke kelasnya karna tadi Kai lengah membiarkan tangannya terlepas. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengucapkan "saranghae" pada Kai. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Kai saat ini, hilang sudah sisi coolnya.

Kai berjalan gontai ke kelasnya, Ia duduk di sebelah kanan seseorang. Ya seorang yeoja, Krystal.

"annyeong"

Kai menoleh dan melihat yeoja itu. Kai sangat tahu siapa yang membuat luka di kepala dan lengan kekasihnya itu. Karna minggu lalu ada 2 temannya yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo bertemu dengan yeoja ini di tangga. Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia.

"apa kau ada waktu?"

Kai hanya memandangnya datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku di tangannya

"hey, aku bicara padamu"

Kai menyumpal telinganya dengan headset lagi yang sebelum itu sempat Ia lepas. Kalau saja ini bukan di kelas, pasti Kai sudah menghabisi yeoja ini. Memang berlebihan...

Setelah kelas mereka selesai, Kai mengambil ranselnya dan bangkit dari kursi yang tadi Ia duduki. Tiba-tiba saja Krystal menarik lengan Kai

"jauhkan tangan kotormu dari lenganku"

"apa maksudmu?"

"ck"

Kai keluar dari kelas itu dan berjalan menuju kelas Design. Kyungsoo sudah keluar dan dengan cepat Kai menghampiri kekasihnya itu

"baby, aku lapar"

"baiklah ayo makan"

Mereka ada di kelas yang sama hari ini, kelas kalkulus. Memang di tahun kedua mereka kuliah pelajaran seperti itu masih ada dan harus mereka pahami. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"kau masak apa chagi?"

"curry ramyeon dan sphagetty kimchi"

"Aku mau sphagetty kimchi!"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak yang ada di tas Kai, setiap mereka membawa bekal Kai yang akan menaruhnya di ranselnya tanpa tahu itu apa.

Mereka memakan makanan itu dengan lahap dan ditutup dengan air mineral yang Kyungsoo bawa dari rumah

"Kai-ah, appa pulang kapan?"

"mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi. Waeyo?"

"ani, aku ingin kita pergi piknik bukankah sebentar lagi liburan musim panas"

"kau benar, baiklah aku akan mengatakan rencana ini pada eomma"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kelas merekapun dimulai. Satu-persatu mereka mengikuti kelas hari ini. Tak terasa sudah pukul 8 malam, dan itu artinya mereka akan segera pulang. Kai baru selesai mengikuti kelas terakhirnya, semua mahasiswa di kelas itu berangsur keluar, Kai memakai headsetnya dan menggendong ranselnya lalu beranjak keluar. Ia mencari kekasihnya yang ada di kelas Bahasa Inggris, sepertinya kelas itu belum juga berakhir.

Kai menyandarkan badannya ke tembok dan terus mengayunkan kakinya.

"chogi..."

Kai mendongak, oh sudahlah apa lagi yang perempuan ini inginkan.

"wae?"

"bisa kau bantu aku membawa ini?"

"hm"

Kai membantu Krystal membawa buku-buku itu, Kai hendak menerima buku-buku itu tapi tiba-tiba saja Krystal akan terjatuh, Kai menariknya dan mendorong bahunya hingga membentur tembok. Posisi mereka berhadapan.

"K-Kai..."

Kai langsung saja melepas tangannya yang tadi ada di bahu Krystal.

"Soo.. ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan hanya diam, Kai hendak menyentuhnya, namun Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Kai

"chagi! Baby Soo! Berhenti!"

Kai terus mengejar Kyungsoo meninggalkan Krystal yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Soo.. berhenti.."

Kai berhasil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Ia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa Ia mau membantu perempuan gila itu. Kai yang melihat air mata kekasihnya mengalir bebas di pipi kekasihnya itu sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi sungguh Ia tak melakukan hal apapun, Ia hanya membantu

"chagi.. dengar.. aku hanya membantunya..."

Kyungsoo tak berani menatap Kai, hatinya terlalu sakit

"aku tidak melakukan apapun Soo.. percaya padaku.."

"tapi ta-tadi k-kau.. hiks..."

"aku tidak melakukan apapun Soo"

Kyungsoo masih saja menunduk

"tatap aku Kyungsoo! Tatap aku! Apa mata ku berbohong?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap mata Kai, tidak ada kebohongan di sana

"trust me, i didnt do anything. Please believe me"

"mideo"

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya itu. Ia harus percaya Kai akan selalu mencintainya, Ia harus percaya.

"saranghae" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kai mencium Kyungsoo lembut penuh cinta. Ia tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya itu

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Tepat pukul 9 pagi Chanyeol sudah mempacking barang-barangnya, anak perempuan yang bersamanya juga sudah rapi dengan baju dan celana panjang berwarna kuning cerah. Sangat lucu dan cantik, Chanyeol mengikat kuda rambut anak itu. Ia menggendong anak itu ke taksi yang sudah Ia panggil tadi, lalu masuk lagi untuk mengambil kopernya, tak lama kemudian Ia kembali dan ikut duduk di samping anak itu.

Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak itu. Sesekali Ia menggumamkan kata yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti.

"Zi. ..."

"apa itu?"

"Zi. .. aa..."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar itu, tapi Ia sedikit heran kenapa anak itu hanya bicara kata itu saja, apa tidak ada yang anak itu tahu selain kata itu?

Mereka sampai di bandara, sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menghubungi istrinya dan mengatakan mungkin Ia sampai pukul 10 pagi di Seoul nanti.

Anak itu mengerjap ketika masuk ke dalam pesawat Chanyeol berada di kelas VIP dan duduk dengan nyaman di sana. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah anak itu, sepertinya Ia ketakutan melihat bulir-bulir air matanya yang siap jatuh dari mata anak itu. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan mendudukan anak itu di pangkuannya. Chanyeol mengelus punggung anak itu lembut dan berhasil membuat anak itu tertidur.

Mereka sudah tiba di Korea, lebih cepat dari perkiraan awal. Jam 8 pagi mereka sudah berada di Seoul International Airport, Chanyeol memang ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun, karna Ia sangat merindukan istrinya. Ah! Ani bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi Kai dan Kyungsoo juga.

"Baek..."

"ah wasseoyo?"

"ne, gendong dia Baek, aku akan mengambil koper ku dulu"

Baekhyun menggendong anak perempuan yang dibawa Chanyeoo tadi. Dan memang benar kata Chanyeol, anak ini sangat cantik. Ia membawa anak itu ke kamar mereka, kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menidurkan anak itu di ranjang dan Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil terus memperhatikan anak itu. Sesekali Ia merapikan poni anak itu.

"dia cantik kan Baek?"

"sangat Yeol, dia mirip dengan anak kita"

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu, mata anak ini seperti mata Lu"

"ceritakan bagaimana pertama kali kau melihatnya Yeol"

"dia memakai ini" Chanyeol menunjukkan jubah hitam besar pada Baekhyun

"ini?"

"ya, dan dia hanya menangis. Aku tidak tahu, anak ini sepertinya tak mengerti dengan semua ucapan ku"

"maksudmu dia tidak bisa bicara?"

"bukan, dia bisa. Hanya saja sepertinya dia tak mengerti bahasa kita Baek"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"aku tidak tahu, biarkan saja. Kita ajari dia nanti"

"geuresseo"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mereka, membiarkan anak itu tidur.

"kira-kira kita beri nama siapa?"

"ehm, karna dia mirip Lu. Bagaimana dengan Lu han?"

"Lu han?"

"ya, Park Lu han"

"baiklah, aku setuju chagiya..."

"gomaweo"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya membuat Baekhyun bingung

"kau mencari apa Yeol?"

"kenapa sepi sekali? Anak-anak mana?"

"mereka sudah berangkat tadi pagi, katanya hari ini ada acara di kampus mereka jadi harus berangkat pagi"

"ah geureoguna..."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil majalah yang tergeletak lemah di meja nakas sebelah sofa yang Ia duduki bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak dan berpikir sesuatu

"minggu lalu aku bertemu dengan Dr. Odusami"

"ne? Dia di sini?"

"ya aku tidak sengaja bertemu di depan toko kue"

"lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"aku ingin bicara dengannya, tapi waktu itu tidak bisa karna aku harus membuat kue dengan Kyungsoo"

"apa kau mau menemuinya?"

"mungkin nanti malam, kau ikut ya? Aku yakin Ia bersama istrinya karna waktu itu ada anaknya juga"

"baiklah"

"kita ajak Lu han ya?"

"ne, chagi... bagaimana dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

"biarkan mereka, aku tidak mau membawa anak-anak yang sudah dewasa itu. Pasti mereka akan jenuh"

"aku mandi dulu ne? Aku akan tidur 2 jam. Jika aku tidak bangun, bangunkan Baek, hehe"

"arasseo, istirahat yang baik"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebentar

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat Lu han masih tidur, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah, anak itu sangat suka tidur. Setelah puas melihat Lu han, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Lalu Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Lu han dengan hati-hati takut mengusik tidur anak itu.

"eommaaaa..."

"aish wae?"

"eommaa, eottokhae?"

"ada apa Kai?"

"Kyungsoo tak memberiku makan siang"

"itu salahmu sendiri kenapa membiarkan aku sendirian tadi"

"ish, aku kan tadi ke lapangan basket, aku lupa kau menungguku"

"itu salahmu! Jangan mengadu pada eomma"

"sudah sudah... kalian ini ribut sekali. Eomma ingin istirahat, kalian selesaikan masalah kalian. Aigoo..."

"eommaaaa... aku lapar"

"Kyung, urus anakmu itu, eomma pusing"

"ne, eomma"

"kau mau makan apa aegyi?"

"aku masih marah padamu Kyung"

"aigoo, na eottokhae?"

"aku marah marah marah!"

"aigoo, neomu kyeowo..."

"malhajima... ish! Aku lapar sekarang buatkan aku bibimbap"

"shireo"

"jaebaaaal" Kai merajuk seperti anak kecil, sungguh Kai memang berubah jika dihadapan Kyungsoo

"andwae, shireo"

"chagiyaa... jaebal, cook me something.."

"aniyo!"

"Kyung..Kyung.. baby Soo"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tangga dan Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya

"kau menakutkan Kai-ah"

"kau tega huh? Kekasihmu kelaparan!"

"hahaha, iya iya Tuan menyebalkan aku akan masak setelah ini. Biarkan aku ke kamar untuk mengganti baju ku"

"apa perlu aku temani?"

"kau! Ish!"

Kyungsoo segera naik ke lantai dua, namja itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Setelah selesai merapikan diri, Kyungsoo turun dan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan di kulkas, Ia hendak mundur tapi Ia terkejut karna ada anak kecil di belakangnya.

"omo! Nuguya?"

Anak itu, Lu han, Ia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo saat terkejut

"aegyi, eodiyo? Eoh? Kemari?"

"appa! Anak siapa ini?"

"ahh! Kau di situ rupanya, dia cantik kan Kyung?"

"appa jawab dulu pertanyaan ku"

Chanyeol menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat Ia menemukan anak itu. Yang hanya Kyungsoo lakukan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kecil.

"jadi kau Lu han? Annyeong, annyeong" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

Lu han tertawa sangat keras melihat itu dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas karnanya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan masakannya dan memberi Lu han strawberry yang Ia ambil dari kulkas, Lu han sangat menikmati buah itu sambil sedikit meringis karna asam dari strawberry itu.

"aa.. neomu kyeowo.." ucap Chanyeol

Lu han sangat lucu bagi nya, mungkin Tuhan memberikan jalan lain untuk Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana jika Lu benar-benar ada. Pasti Ia akan selucu anak itu. Baekhyun yang baru turun dari tangga mendengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Lantas Ia berjalan ke sana dan mendapati suaminya dan Kyungsoo tertawa karna Lu han, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan berharga itu, Ia bersyukur Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan merasakan hadirnya gadis kecil yang Ia rindukan beberapa tahun ini meskipun gadis kecil itu bukanlah Lu.

**_-4th Kinds-_**

Pagi ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasak bersama, hari ini adalah awal libur musim panas. Karna Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan mengasuh Lu han Ia lupa menghubungi Dr. Fan. Jadi Ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Dr. Fan dan keluarga kecilnya pergi piknik bersama. Dua hari yang lalu Min datang ke Korea untuk berlibur dan menemui keluarga barunya, keluarga Wills. Ia datang bersama suaminya, Chen. Memang hal itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut, tapi setelah beberapa penjelasan Min tentang pernikahannya itu mereka mengerti.

"aku akan menunggu kalian di Han Gang, oh ya anakmu juga ikutkan Dr. Fan?"

_"__tentu Dr. Baek, aku akan sampai sekitar pukul 9 pagi. Aku ada urusan sebentar"_

"ah begitu baiklah kami akan menunggu. Bye"

_"__okay, Bye"_

Sambungan telefon itu terputus, semuanya sudah siap. Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai mengangkat barang-barang yang perlu mereka bawa untuk acara piknik ini. Senyum mereka seakan tak mau pergi dari sang empu, mereka bersyukur, mereka bertemu kembali di waktu yang penuh kebahagiaan

"kau senang chagi?"

"tentu Yeol, gomaweo"

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol

"appa! Eomma!"

Mereka melepas tautan itu karna siapa lagi namja menyebalkan yang mengganggu acara tautan itu

"Kai-ah! Kau akan appa hukum beraninya berteriak seperti itu"

"aigoo, appa yang seharusnya aku hukum. Barang-barang ini berat appa, bantu aku"

"ish!"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju barang-barang yang Kai bawa dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil dua namja yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu

Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah bersama dengan Min yang menggendong Lu han. Chen sudah ada di dalam mobil miliknya

"ah tidak seru jika kita berada di mobil terpisah"

"lalu kita naik apa Kai-ah?"

"bagaimana dengan satu mobil saja appa, mobil halaboji yang besar itu"

"mobil itu, ah kau benar, tapi mobil itu tak pernah appa pakai"

"aku yakin keadaannya masih bagus appa"

"baiklah kau ikut appa ke rumah halaboji dan beritahu eomma mu agar mereka menuggu sebentar"

"baiklah appa"

Setelah Kai memberitahu eommanya, Ia dan Chanyeol pergi ke rumah appa Chanyeol yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumah mereka.

Chen dan Min duduk di kursi panjang di halaman depan kediaman Wills itu sambil bercanda dengan Lu han

"anak ini benar-benar lucu Baek"

"kau benar Minnie, aku seperti merasakan Lu kembali"

"maafkan aku Baekhyun"

"tak apa Chen, itu semua hanya kejadian lama yang seharusnya dapat kita jadikan pengalaman. Aku tak apa dengan semua itu, aku yakin semua akan baik pada waktunya"

"terima kasih Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chen itu, Ia tak pernah marah ataupun dendam dengan apa yang terjadi padanya 5 tahun silam. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang, Tuhan sudah mengujinya luar biasa dengan kenyataan yang bahkan Ia tak mampu mengerti, di sisi lain Baekhyun juga merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karna semua kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasakan sudah terobati dengan adanya keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang selalu memberikan Ia kebahagian yang indah saat ini.

Chanyeol dan Kai tiba di luar pagar rumah mereka dengan mobil besar milik appa Chanyeol. Kai memanggil semuanya untuk masuk ke mobil, memang sebelumnya semua barang yang ada di mobil Chanyeol sudah mereka pindahkan.

**_-Han Gang-_**

Mereka berada di sebuah taman kecil dekat dengan sungai Han itu. Dengan alas karpet lebar yang mereka pakai, mereka menikmati suasana tenang dan hembusan angin yang membelai surai mereka. Betapa hangatnya suasana ini berkumpul bersama keluarga dan sahabat mereka dengan atmosfir yang sangat menyentuh hati itu. Mereka bahagia.

"Hai"

"..."

"thenapa au iam euh?"

"..."

"Daddy, kam hil (come here)"

Dr. Fan menghampiri anaknya, Sehun yang berahadapan dengan Lu han

"ada apa?"

"thenapa ia iam, si can not spik (she cant speak)"

"coba kau ajak bicara lagi dengan hati-hati, pasti dia menjawab"

Dr. Fan tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencoba mengajak Lu han bicara. Baekhyun berada di samping Tao, istri Dr. Fan dan berbincang banyak dengannya. Dr. Fan menghampiri mereka.

"jadi apa ini waktu yang tepat Dr. Baek?"

"dari mana aku harus memulainya?"

Tao mengernyit tak mengerti maksud dua orang itu

"mulai saja dari bagaimana bisa suaramu seperti itu"

"aku tak mengerti, hanya saja aku percaya mereka ingin berhubungan dengan kita"

"jadi kau masih percaya mereka itu benar-benar ada?"

"tentu Dr. Odusami, aku tidak akan merubahnya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan kata "I'M GOD" dia mengatakan kalau dia itu Tuhan dan itu sangat jelas sekali dalam rekaman mu"

"yang aku percaya, kehadiran mereka dapat kurasakan, dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan, itu.. adalah sebuah keputusasaan, jadi dia tak mungkin Tuhan, tapi dia bisa berpura-pura menjadi Tuhan"

"aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan Lu?"

"mungkin saat ini aku berhasil merasakan kehadiran Lu karna anak itu. Tapi aku tak bisa berpendapat kalau gadis kecil itu adalah Lu. Aku akan menunggunya hingga dia bisa bicara dengan tepat"

"dia tak bisa bicara Baek?"

"dia bisa, hanya saja aku tak tahu sepertinya dia tak pernah diajari bahasa kita"

"maksudmu?"

"aku tak tahu apa maksudku..."

Dr. Fan menatap Baekhyun heran, ternyata Baekhyun tidaklah berubah. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian semua menoleh ke arah Sehun yang menangis dan Lu han yang berjongkok menutup wajahnya

Baekhyun menghampiri mereka

"kenapa menangis eoh? Apa kau terluka?"

"mama... huwaaa... hiks... hiks"

Tao berjalan dan sedikit menunduk untuk menghapus air mata Sehun

"kau kenapa Sehun?"

"hiks... mama.. thehun.. thehun kethal, ia tidak mau bicala"

"ahahahahaha"

Semuanya tertawa mendengar itu, Tao menggendong Sehun dan kembali duduk di kapet lalu bersandar di pundak suaminya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Lu han dan Baekhyun

"dia kenapa Baek?"

"aku tidak tahu Yeol"

"hey.. putri appa, kenapa?"

"the...teh...hun?" ucap Lu han

"kenapa Sehun, sayang?"

"ul... j-ji.. eumma"

"gwaenchana chagi"

Chanyeol mengelus surai Lu han dengan lembut dan menggendongnya, dan diikuti Baekhyun di sampingnya. Mereka menghampiri Sehun dan orang tuanya, lalu mereka bercanda bersama, begitupun Chen dan Min yang berada di samping mereka.

Jangan tanyakan Kai dan Kyungsoo dimana, mereka lebih memilih tempat yang jauh dari para orang tua itu.

_'__tingkatkannya berbeda, tingkatan pertama adalah pengalaman seperti kau melihat penampakan UFO, tingkatan kedua adalah ketika kau menemukan bukti kebenaran mereka, sinyal yang terganggu, radiasi atau semacamnya, tingkatan ketiga adalah ketika kau berhubungan langsung dengan mereka. Dan tingkatan terakhir, tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari tingkatan keempat. Seperti yang kau tahu, makhluk itu menculikmu. Tapi semua tingkatan itu sama saja, semua berhubungan, dengan semuanya yang terjadi di Nome' – _Dr. Baekhyun Wills

Rekaman itu adalah rekaman terkahir selama karir Baekhyun di Nome. Dan semua yang terjadi padanya, hanya dia yang akan percaya karna Ia mengalaminya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, semua cerita yang kalian dengar adalah hak kalian harus mempercayai mana yang harus kalian percaya

**_-4th Kinds-_**

**_END_**

**_Wah wah wah wah wah_**

**_Ne ! Saranghaja_**

**_Akhirnya semua cerita ini berakhir dengan kebahagiaan_**

**_Gimana?_**

**_Gak suka kan?_**

**_Itu pasti, ah sudahlah hehehehe_**

**_Terima kasih para readers ku yang sangat baik hati sudah membaca ff absurd ini_**

**_Kalian memang jjang!_**

Juseyoooooo...

Terima Kasih untuk semua supportnya guys, khususnya ANA sahabatku yg hina hahaha :D chanbaek momentnya buat kamu deh! Saran mu juga, gomaweo ssanshaengie :D

Ah aku seneng bisa END juga hahaha *ketawanistabarengSehun

Aigoo aigoo EXO bakal ke Indonesia, huwee sayang sekali De gak bisa nonton

Ah chingudeul yang aku cintai, REVIEWNYA terima kasih, saranghaeyooong

Bbh : gomaweo authornim, kau mengembalikan kebahagiaanku

De : bukan aku bukan aku

Bbh : lalu siapa?

De : Tuhan, Baek oppa

Bbh : kalo itu tentu saja

Pcy : Baek chagi, kita bikin satu lagi yuk buat temen si Lu han

Bbh : buat apa? *polos

Pcy : buat anak anjing *nyakarmukaauthor

Sehun : YEHET! YEHET! YEHET! Ahhh De, terima kathih udah munculin thehun, walo thehun jadi anak kecil tak apa *jingkrak2ngancurinrumahtanggaorang eh?

De : *nguburdiriidup2

Lu : kenapa aku dialog cuma segitu? AUTHORNIM!

De : *larikepelukanJongin

Kyungsoo : *lempargranatnarikJongin

De : apa ini?

KaiSoo : hana.. dul... set... annyeong *ilang

De : *buanggranatnyakemulutChen

Chen : *highnote *duaar

Min : Deeeeeeeeee! Authorrrrrrrrrr! Kauuuuuuuuu!

De : *sembunyidijasSuho

Suho : ngapain di situ? Itu bukan milikku

De : lalu?

Suho : *nunjukLay

Lay : kenapa hanya aku yang tak ada di ff ini... nasibku selalu sendiri ㅠ..ㅠ

De : *smirksmirkpenuhkemenangan

FanTao : kenapa anak kita Sehun?! Apa salah kitaaaa?

De : kok pada iklan *kenapa?* *pulangkerumah

Wahahahahaha apa yang di atas?

Readersnim, aku bakal buat squelnya ff ini kalo kalian tampakkan REVIEW kalian. Ahahaha ne, kamsahamnida...

Paipai *manggutmanggut


	5. Who's That Girl (Squel Of 4th Kind)

**Who's that girl (squel of 4 kind)**

Maincasts : Luhan

Oh Sehun

Support casts : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Kai

Kyungsoo

Yifan

Tao

Lay & other casts

Genre : Mistery & Romance

Rate : T

Summary : percaya atau tidak dia bahkan mengatakan dia adalah makhluk asing, bicara tentang planet lain, kisahnya yang konyol, dan semua ucapannya tentang masa depan benar-benar membuat orang-orang tersiksa (HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek/GS/Gender Switch for UKE)

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set.._

_Happy reading~~~_

******_-When We Meet Once Again-_**

Sebenarnya Lu han ingin menanyakan ini dari awal pada eomma, appa, dan oppanya, tapi oppanya bilang Ia tak boleh menanyakannya karna eomma dan appa mereka bisa sedih mendengarnya.

Lu han duduk di ranjangnya sambil menikmati dentingan piano yang berasal dari ponselnya. Ia sangat menyukai instrument piano seperti Love Story, Moonlight Sonata, dan beberapa lagi yang dimainkan oleh Bethoven. Ia sangat memimpikan suatu saat nanti Ia bisa menjadi seorang pianist handal.

"Lu han! Waktunya makan siang"

Lu han beranjak dan sedikit membenahi bajunya yang terkesingkap tadi, Ia keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga lalu menuju dapur

"eonnie, oppa mana?"

"dia sedang mandi, Lu, waeyo?"

"eonnie, besok aku harus sekolah kan?"

"ya benar, lalu kenapa?"

"aku ingin mengajak eonnie dan oppa ke sekolahku"

"mwoya? Oppa mu harus bekerja, eonnie juga harus menghadiri acara fashion di Busan besok"

"ah eonnie tidak peduli denganku"

"oh ayolah Lu, kau sudah SMA, berhenti merajuk"

"oppa! Jaebaal"

"ani, oppa tidak bisa, benar kata Kyungsoo, oppa tidak bisa dan harus bekerja Lu"

"arrgh, seandainya appa dan eomma tidak ke Amerika pasti mereka mau mengantarku"

"itu derita mu Lu"

Lu han hanya mengerucut sebal karna oppanya, Kai, dan menyantap makan siangnya dengan rakus.

"yeobbo, aku akan pergi ke Busan besok. Jadi aku akan menginap 2 hari"

"eoh? Jinja? Aish, aku tidur sendiri lagi"

"kau bisa tidur dengan Monggu, oppa"

"ish! Anak ini, sudah, oppa dan eonnie mu pergi dulu, jaga rumah Lu"

"kka! Dasar oppa tak berperikeoppaan!"

Kyungsoo dan Kai terkekeh mendengar itu, lantas mereka pergi dari rumah, mereka harus mengunjungi teman mereka yang sakit

Lu han kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel yang Ia tinggal tadi. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan memegang dahinya, lalu Ia berjalan lagi ke arah cermin di meja hiasnya, Ia melihat bekas luka di bahunya, seperti bekas luka cakar tapi Lu han sama sekali tak ingat bagaimana luka itu bisa ada.

"hfft, aku bosan"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan... arrrrghh"

Lu han mengganti bajunya dengan dress berwarna biru muda dan mengikat rambutnya. Ia ingin membeli minuman di dekat rumahnya.

Lu han berpikir sejenak ketika sudah berada di hadapan kedai Bubble Tea.

"chocolate? Atau taro?"

Ia menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk tangannya sendiri. Ia mengerucut sambil terus berpikir. Dan tanpa sadar Ia sudah berada di dalam kedai itu, Ia masih berpikir dan membuat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya kesal

"hey! Bisakah kau tidak menghalangi jalan ku"

"ah.. mianhae.."

"neo!"

"kau?!"

"ah annyeong manusia planet"

"ck, kau juga manusia planet, albino"

"tentu saja tapi planetku bumi dan kau, entahlah..."

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan albino, kalau saja kau bukan anak Tao ahjumma pasti aku sudah menyihirmu"

"memang kau bisa apa eoh?"

"lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi padamu em.. 1 menit lagi" ucap Lu han yang melihat jam tangannya

"terserah kau anak kecil"

"aku sudah besar! Ya!"

Namja yang Lu han panggil albino itu melewati Lu han, dan ikut mengantri untuk mendapatkan Bubble Tea nya. Lu han tersenyum lebar Ia benar-benar tahu setelah ini ada orang yang akan melempar gelas ke arah orang yang diajak bicara olehnya, tapi sayang gelas itu akan mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun.

Pukk

Sehun meringis kesakitan, oh untung saja gelasnya terbuat dari plastik jika saja gelas itu terbuat dari beling entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan kepala Sehun

"tepat 1 menit kan albino?"

Lu han menjulurkan lidahnya, ah kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka begitu bermusuhan, itu karna mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama sejak taman kanak-kanak, tapi Sehun selalu menganggap Lu han aneh, Lu han selalu bilang sebenarnya Ia bukan dari bumi, Ia punya sihir, dan Sehun paling benci jika penglihatan masa depan gadis itu terdengar olehnya, karna setiap ia bertemu dengan gadis itu hal yang gadis itu ucapkan tentang masa depan Sehun pasti tentang kesialan Sehun

"jika saja aku tak bertemu dengan mu manusia aneh, aku pasti tidak akan sesial ini"

"ah sebenarnya akan ada yang lebih jauh lagi hal sial yang akan kau dapatkan 30 menit lagi, ah atau bahkan kurang dari itu"

Sehun sudah mendapatkan Bubble Tea nya, dan sekarang giliran Lu han yang mengantri

"hati-hati albino"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, terserah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun menaiki motor besar nya dan meninggalkan kedai itu, selama perjalanan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi Sehun merasa tak nyaman dan gelisah mengingat ucapan Lu han tadi.

Sehun melamun terus melamun, untung saja jalanan itu tidak ramai dengan lalu lalang mobil, tapi meski tak ada kendaraan yang bersama Sehun tetap saja batu-batu kecil yang siap membuat Sehun jatuh setia menunggunya.

5 meter...

4 meter...

1 meter..

Brukkk

Sreettt

"arrrgh..."

Sehun tergelincir, untung kepalanya tak apa, hanya lengan dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Sehun mencoba berdiri namun sungguh rasa perih di pergelangan kakinya seakan membelitnya. Ini sungguh sakit.

"kau tak apa?"

"ne..."

Ada seorang perempuan yang membantunya berdiri, Ia sangat cantik sampai Sehun terpana melihatnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"kenapa bisa jatuh?"

"entahlah... ehm siapa nama mu?"

"ah, yi jun, kim yi jun"

"namaku Sehun, Sehun Odusami"

"kau bukan orang Korea?"

"aku orang Korea, tapi papa ku orang Kanada-China, mamaku Korea-China"

"hemm, sebenarnya mama ku juga bukan orang Korea" perempuan itu tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan Sehun kembali terpana.

"lalu?"

"appa ku orang Korea sedangkan mamaku orang China, ah kita sama-sama punya darah China hehe, aigoo aku lupa dengan lukamu. Rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini, ayo akan ku obati kakimu"

Sehun pikir perempuan itu memang orang Korea mengingat namanya tapi aksen Chinanya masih sangat terdengar jelas

"bolehkah?"

"ne, tentu saja"

"gomaweo"

Perempuan itu langsung memapah Sehun untuk berjalan dengan menuntun motor besarnya. Dan Sehun beruntung lagi kali ini, rumah yi jun tidak terlalu jauh. Sehun sempat memikirkan kata Lu han tadi, seandainya Ia berhati-hati dan tidak melamun pasti pergelangan kakinya akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka sudah tiba di halaman depan rumah yang lumayan besar itu

"mama..."

"ya sayang? Eoh? Kau membawa temanmu"

"aku baru bertemu dengannya mama"

"annyeonghaseyo, Sehun imnida"

"annyeong Sehun, panggil saja Yi xing ahjumma"

"ne.. ahjumma"

"mama, kaki Sehun terkilir karna jatuh tadi"

"jinja? Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh? Kemarilah ahjumma lihat"

Sehun berjalan sedikit berjinjit dan meringis menahan sakit, tidak terlalu parah kata eomma Yi jun hanya terkilir biasa, mungkin satu atau dua minggu sudah sembuh jika rutin diobati

"kamsahamnida ahjumma, terima kasih banyak"

"sama-sama Sehun-ah, kau akan pulang dengan motor mu?"

"tidak ahjumma aku akan menelfon papaku, jadi aku tidak pulang dengan motorku"

"ah begitu, lebih baik tunggu di dalam saja Sehun-ah, di luar dingin"

"ne ahjumma"

15 menit kemudian papa Sehun, Yi fan, atau yang biasa Baekhyun panggil Dr. Odusami itu sudah tiba di rumah keluarga Kim.

"terima kasih sudah membantu anakku, Yi jun-ah, Yi xing-ssi"

"tak apa Yi fan-ssi"

"ne ahjussi sama-sama"

"kami pulang dulu ya? Annyeonghaseyo..."

"ne, annyeonghaseyo..."

Dr. Fan dan Sehun keluar dari kediaman Kim itu, dan orang suruhan Dr. Fan juga sudah pergi dengan motor besar Sehun. Sekarang tinggalah Sehun dengan papa nya di dalam mobil

"kenapa bisa kau jatuh? Aish, kau ini"

"sudahlah papa, ini semua karna manusia planet asing itu"

"siapa? Siapa manusia planet asing?"

"Lu han, siapa lagi papa.."

"ish, kau ini, jangan menyebutnya sembarangan, dia untuk anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan manusia planet asing Sehun-ah"

"aku tahu itu papa, tapi dia benar-benar aneh. Kalau saja papa tahu bagaimana tingkah anak itu. Papa pasti akan setuju dengan perkataan ku itu"

Dr. Fan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, memang Ia sudah tahu kalau Lu han adalah Lu. Itu semua karna kalung yang ada di jubah hitam yang Lu han pakai pertama kali saat bertemu Chanyeol, kalung itu milik Lu waktu bayi, Baekhyun memberikannya. Baekhyun yang menemukan kalung itu langsung memberi tahunya dan dengan tes DNA yang menyatakan mereka positif sama dan sebuah tanda lahir di pinggang Lu han, itulah yang meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa Lu han adalah anak kandungnya. Dr. Fan sangat senang mendengarnya, Tuhan memang telah mengembalikan kebahagiaan keluarga Wills.

Bicara tentang Lu han, Baekhyun tak mengganti nama Lu han menjadi Lu setelah tahu kebenarannya karna Ia sudah terbiasa dan lebih nyaman dengan nama Lu han.

Lu han duduk di sofa dan menonton TV, oppa dan eonnienya belum pulang juga. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kembali fokus meminum Bubble Tea yang tadi Ia beli. Bubble Tea, Ia jadi mengingat Sehun. Pasti sekarang kakinya sedang sakit, pikirnya. Lu han menghela nafasnya.

To : JongJong oppa

_Oppa, kenapa lama sekali, aku bosan di rumah..._

Ping!

From : JongJong oppa

_Oppa akan tiba setengah jam lagi, eonnie mu mendadak mual tadi, jadi Ia harus istirahat sebentar di rumah teman oppa. Sabar Lu..._

Lu han mengernyit dan khawatir dengan Kyungsoo

To : JongJong oppa

_Apa sekarang eonnie baik? Bawa dia ke dokter oppa, aku khawatir_

Ping!

From : JongJong oppa

_Oppa akan membawanya nanti jika sudah sampai rumah, kau jangan khawatir. Oppa akan pulang sekarang..._

Lu han mendudukkan badannya yang tadi terbaring di sofa, Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, hmm.. tapi oppanya bilang, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Mungkin masuk angin atau karna terlalu banyak makan. Lu han mengangguk-ngangguk lucu saat meyakinkan hati nya

"kami pulang"

"oppa.. eonnie..."

Lu han melihat Kai sedang memapah istrinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkannya di sofa deapn TV tadi

"eonni.. gwaenchanayo?"

"eonnie lemas sekali Lu.. argh.."

Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi, Kai langsung menghampirinya dan memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo pelan

"kita ke dokter ya chagi?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sudah dua hari Ia muntah tapi tidak ada satu pun makanan yang berhasil keluar, hanya muntah kosong.

Lu han membantu Kai membukakan pintu mobil samping kemudi dan Kyungsoo masuk. Lu han masuk ke jok belakang dan Kai yang menyetir, mereka akan ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang periksa, tidak dengan Lu han. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang itu, Ia mengatuk-ngatukkan sepatunya ke lantai, Lu han sangatlah mudah bosan. Lu han mendongak perlahan ketika Ia melihat kaki seseorang yang tengah diperban. Lu han sedikit terkejut mengetahui siapa pemilik kaki itu, ternyata itu Sehun.

"albino.. kenapa kakimu?"

Sehun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Lu han

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mengikuti ku ya?"

Oh ayolah Sehun, bagaimana bisa Lu han mengikutimu setelah berjam-jam kalian tidak bertemu. Lu han hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ia bertanya baik-baik malah dituduh mengikuti Sehun

"apa kau mau aku melihat kau akan mendapatkan apa 1 menit lagi?"

Sehun hanya mendengus sebal mendengar itu

"apa? Katakan agar aku bisa menghindar"

Lu han mengangkat tangannya dan memukul kepala Sehun

"kenapa kau memukulku hah!"

"itu yang kau dapatkan tepat 1 menit"

Sehun hendak menangkap Lu han yang mulai membalikkan badannya tapi tongkat penyanggah yang Ia gunakan terlepas dan itu membuat Sehun jatuh. Lu han yang kaget dengan suara orang jatuh langsung menoleh ke belakang, Sehun jatuh dan meringis kesakitan

"kenapa diam saja, cepat bantu aku"

"ish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan albino, kau bisa kan meminta bantuanku dengan baik-baik. Tak usah marah-marah seperti orang tua"

Lu han mengangkat tangan Sehun dan memapah tubuh besar Sehun dengan tubuh kecilnya hal itu membuat Lu han bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun. Lu han berjalan dan itu benar-benar berat, Ia mendudukkan Sehun di kursi tunggu tadi.

"untung saja aku baik hati masih mau dibantu olehmu, manusia planet"

"albino menyebalkan dasar!"

Lu han menginjak kaki Sehun yang diperban, Sehun berteriak seperti korban kebakaran

"jangan berteriak, ini rumah sakit Sehun!"

Sehun hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Lu han, kalau saja Lu han bukan seorang perempuan pasti Lu han sudah babak belur sekarang.

"kau! Awas saja aku akan membalasmu manusia planet!"

"terserah albino"

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Kai, Kyungsoo dan Lu han sudah kembali ke rumah mereka, keadaan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, tapi Ia harus kembali dua hari lagi jika masih mengalami muntah-muntah.

Lu han masuk ke kamarnya dan terus bergumam tak jelas. Ia melangkah ke sana sini tanpa berhenti mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak dapat dimengerti.

"zi.. zi.. a..ter..bu..za..e..."

"zu..gu..za..e.."

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Albino itu memang harus diberi pelajaran. HARUS!

Lu han keluar dari kamarnya dan sedikit berlari ke arah kamar eomma dan appanya, Ia berjalan menuju lemari mereka, dan mencari sesuatu.

"ah! Kenapa tinggi sekali!"

Lu han berjinjit dan loncat untuk mengambil sebuah kain berwarna hitam di sana

"oppa!"

Kai yang berada di sofa ruang tengah sedang menyesap tehnya tersedak

"uhuk.. uhuk.."

"kenapa Lu? Biar aku saja yang ke atas Kai-ah"

Kai hanya mengangguk menetralkan rasa gatal di tenggorokannya, Kyungsoo sudah baik setelah minum obat tadi. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga lalu menuju Lu han yang berada di kamar eomma appa mereka.

"ada apa Lu?"

"eonnie, aku ingin mengambil itu tapi tinggiku hanya sebatas papan ini"

Lu han menunjuk pembatas lemari yang kedua

"biar eonnie coba mengambilnya Lu"

Lu han menggeser badannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambilnya. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, oh apa mereka tak berpikir? Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih pendek dari Lu han. Ah sebenarnya yang bodoh siapa...

"KAI-AH!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dan Lu han hanya menutup telinganya. Kai yang masih berada di ruang tengah kembali tersedak karna tegukan terakhirnya digagalkan oleh suara Kyungsoo yang nyaris merusak gendang telinga Lu han

"n-ne.. huk"

Kai hanya memegang dadanya dan berlari ke lantai atas

"kalian dimana?"

"di kamar appa dan eomma"

Kai menghampiri pintu kamar itu dan masuk, matanya tebelalak hebat melihat baju yang Kai yakin tadi masih terletak rapi di lemari sekarang tergeletak lemah di lantai beralaskan karpet itu

"apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar

"ah ini terlalu tinggi kai-ah, bisa kau ambilkan?"

Kai hanya pasrah dengan keadaan kamar eomma appanya, Ia berjinjit sedikit untuk mengambil kain itu dan memberikannya pada Lu han. Ia menarik Kyungsoo keluar dan menyuruh Lu han merapikan semua kembali ke asal. Lu han mengangguk, ini juga salahnya sendiri kan...

Lu han kembali ke kamarnya setelah beberapa menit penuh keringat walaupun pendingin kamar eomma appanya masih aktif

Ia duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat jubah hitam yang Ia ambil tadi, ralat oppanya ambil tadi. Ia berpikir dan menerawang sesuatu dari jubah ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa Ia ingat, Baekhyun memberi tahu Lu han tentang semua kejadian yang dialami Baekhyun dulu. Saat itu Lu han masih berumur 7 tahun, ketika Baekhyun menemukan kalung yang sangat Ia kenal di jubah hitam ini. Baekhyun sangat bahagia kala itu, Ia menceritakan semua pada Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat tanda lahir di pinggang Lu han, mereka semakin yakin gadis kecil itu adalah Lu, anak mereka. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan tes DNA dan benar hasilnya mereka sedarah. Lu han yang masih kecil saat itu mulai diajari cara hidup dan bersekolah hingga Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik juga pintar. Meski terkadang di awal Lu han sekolah di tingkat sekolah menengah pertama selalu membaut guru dan teman-temannya kewalahan karna Ia sering menggunakan jubah itu dan menceritakan hal aneh tentang sebuah planet lain. Karna Baekhyun kesal mendengar protes dari guru-guru Lu han, akhirnya jubah itu Ia taruh di tempat teratas lemarinya. Kai tidak tahu tentang ini karna Ia dan Kyungsoo ada di Paris setelah bertunangan, dan memilih meneruskan kuliahnya di sana. Mereka kembali lagi setelah 4 tahun di sana, dan menikah di Korea 3 bulan yang lalu. Memang mereka berencana menikah setelah Lu berumur 16 tahun.

Lu han bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai jubah itu, Ia menoleh ke arah cermin lalu meliuk-liukkan badannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Jubah itu meskipun sudah belasan tahun tapi tetap saja muat ke tubuh Lu han, seakan memberi Lu han sebuah kenyamanan luar biasa.

"sebenarnya siapa aku?"

"kenapa aku menganggap diriku ini dari planet lain?"

"zag...zi..us..bu"

"bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan barusan"

"huh, aku lelah eomma..."

Lu han tidur di ranjangnya dan masih memakai jubah hitam besar itu. Ia mulai terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi yang mungkin memberitahu nya tentang masa depan yang biasa Ia lihat nantinya.

Lu han mengerjap beberapa kali ternyata hari sudah sangat gelap, Ia duduk dan beberapa kali menguap. Tak ada niatan Luhan untuk beranjak dari posisi duduknya itu. Ia menerawang lagi, Ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri berdiri di tengah hutan yang sangat gelap, ada sesuatu yang melintas, sesuatu itu bersinar dan membakar mata Lu han. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat

"aaaarggghhh..." pekiknya

Kai yang mendengar adiknya berteriak langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Lu han

"lu? Kau kenapa?

"kepalaku sakit oppa..."

"ada apa Kai?" Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi dan hendak menghampiri suaminya di ruang tengah malah mendengar Lu han berteriak

"kepalanya sakit, sudah jangan menangis Lu, tenang oppa di sini" Kai memeluk Lu han dan itu sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya

"gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut

"ne eonnie..."

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan adiknya lagi

"kau tidurlah lagi, jangan berpikir apa-apa. Jaljayo"

Lu han menutup matanya lagi, dan masih heran dengan kebiasaanya jika memikirkan hal yang menyangkut masa lalu dan masa depannya sendiri Ia hanya melihat bayangan dirinya dan bersamaan Ia juga melihat sinar sangat terang setelah itu kepalanya akan berdenyut hebat. Lu han ingin mencari tahu dengan penglihatannya tapi itu tidaklah berhasil tapi ketika Ia melihat masa depan seseorang bagaikan sebuah film yang Ia tonton dan mudah saja Ia mengingatnya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Sehun atau teman-temannya di sekolah.

Bicara tentang Sehun, namja yang Lu han panggil albino itu sedang meringkuk di ranjangnya menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya, karna tadi di rumah sakit Ia harus mendapatkan perawatan yang menyakitkan, ditambah lagi lu han menginjaknya. Ia sangat kesal dengan gadis itu.

"awas saja kau Lu han!"

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Matahari mulai membebaskan sinarnya, menusuk kerasnya jendela kamar Lu han, korden yang bahkan melindungi jendela itu tak mampu mengalahkan betapa kuatnya sinar sang surya.

Lu han yang tadinya terlelap dengan sejuta keheningan mulai terusik seakan sinar itu menoel-noel tubuh Lu han agar segera bangun. Ia menggeser badannya ke sisi kanan ranjangnya hampir menyentuh pinggiran ranjang dengan selimut berwarna peach itu.

"Kai? Gwaenchana?"

"hueek.. huek..." Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berlari ke arah wastafel

"kau makan apa, kenapa muntah begini?"

"aargh, perutku sakit Soo..hhueek"

"ish, kemarin aku yang mual kenapa sekarang jadi kau?"

Kai memegang pinggiran wastafel itu dan menempelkan dahinya ke sana. Ia sangat pusing, muntahnya juga kosong. Ia membasuh mulutnya dengan air, dan berjalan gontai ke arah ranjang mereka lagi.

Kyungsoo turun dan membuatkan Kai coklat hangat. Ia kembali ke kamar mereka, Ia melihat Kai bersandar di sandaran ranjang mereka sambil menutup matanya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan mengusap air yang masih hinggap di bibirnya, Kai membuka matanya lemah, dan Ia menatap Kyungsoo seakan mengisyaratkan kata "aku baik-baik saja". Kyungsoo menyodorkan coklat hangat tadi Ia buat dan Kai meminumnya tapi ketika Ia hendak menelannya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Ia bangun dan menaruh mugnya tadi kemudian berlari ke wastafel memuntahkan coklat yang Ia minum

"Kai-ah aku panggil Dokter ne?"

"tidak perlu Soo, aku baik-baik saja"

"jangan keras kepala Kai, sudah sekarang tidurlah di ranjangmu"

Kyungsoo menelfon Dokter pribadi keluarga Wills, yang mereka kenal dengan nama Lay. Setelah menghubunginya, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar Kai dan memapah Kai ke kamar mandi lalu keluar lagi untuk memasak. Dr. Lay bilang Ia akan sampai pukul 8 nanti. Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, Ia lupa membangunkan Lu han. Ia tak habis pikir anak itu sama bengalnya dengan Kai kalau masalah tidur.

"Lu haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Lu han hanya menggeliat dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut

"ish! Anak ini, bangun Lu..."

Kyungsoo menyibak selimut Lu han dan mengguncang tubuh gadis itu. Jangankan bangun, merasa terganggu saja tidak... kyungsoo kehabisan akal akhirnya Ia menarik tangan Lu han hingga Luhan jatuh dari ranjangnya. Lu han memasang wajah masamnya.

"oh eonnie, ini masih jam 6 jangan bangunkan aku"

"apa katamu? Ohh ayolah, aku berasa punya anak jika begini"

"jinja? Jika begitu jadikan aku anak kalian..." ucap Lu han parau

"sudah cepat mandi kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah Lu"

Lu han menghela nafasnya dan berdiri menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo merapikan ranjang Lu han ya setidaknya anak itu tidak separah oppanya jika tidur.

Kyungsoo kembali ke lantai bawah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Lu han, Kai dan tentu untuk dirinya juga.

Masakannya sudah amtang dan tertata rapi di meja makan, Lu han mendengus-dengus menghirup aroma sedap dari arah dapur.

"wahh, enak sekali..." Lu han tersenyum memakannya

"oppa mana?"

"dia sakit, jadi hari ini oppamu istirahat di kamar, eonnie juga tidak jadi ke Busan karna harus menjaga oppamu"

"oppa? Sakit? Aku pikir penyakit tidak mau menyerangnya karna Ia.. ya eonnie tahu, Ia kuat"

"sekuat apapun manusia, pasti Ia bisa sakit Lu"

Lu han hanya mengangguk dan menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia akan berangkat ke sekolah tapi sebelum itu Ia ke kamar oppanya

"oppa... kau kenapa?"

"kau masih bertanya kenapa?!" jawab Kai tanpa membuka matanya

"aku kan cuma bertanya, oppa datang bulan ya? Marah-marah seperti wanita saja"

Kai memukul kepala Lu han

"appo..."

"dia tadi muntah Lu"

Lu han menatap Kyungsoo lalu berbalik menatap oppanya penuh selidik

"wae?" tanya Kai yang ditatap

"oppa.. jangan-jangan..."

"mworago?"

"kau... hamil" ucap Lu han hampir berbisik

Kai mengepalkan tangannya bersiap menjitak kepala Lu han, Lu han yang tahu itu langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar sambil berteriak "aku berangkat". Kyungsoo tertawa karna hal itu, Kai yang mendengar tawa Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

"chagi... aku ingin kimchi chige"

"mwoya? Kau baru muntah 6 menit yang lalu, perutmu akan panas jika memakannya apalagi ini masih pagi"

"jaebaaal..." rengek Kai

"ani!"

"kyungsoo... ahh kau jahat padaku"

"kai-ah, ini untuk kesehatanmu"

"baik kalau begitu aku beli sendiri"

Kai bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya tadi dan mencoba berdiri tapi kepalanya berdenyut hebat setelah itu Kai ambruk dan berakhir dengan dahi membentur lantai untung saja ada karpet sebagai alas lantai itu kalau tidak. Entahlah...

Lu han jalan kaki menuju ke halte bus, ya memang terpaksa mengingat oppanya sakit dan eonnienya harus menjaga oppanya. Ia bersenandung kecil menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus.

Tin.. tin...

Lu han mengernyit dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia tahu itu mobil appanya Sehun, Dr. Fan. Dari arah jendela mobil itu kepala Dr. Fan menyembul dan memanggil Lu han mendekat.

"kau mau sekolah?"

"ne... ahjussi"

"naiklah, Sehun ada di belakang"

Lu han tersenyum menerima ajakan itu, dan sedikit menghela nafasnya karna ada Sehun.

"eoh? Ahjumma juga ikut?" Tao yang ada di kursi samping kemudi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Lu han

"ish, kenapa papa mengajak anak ini?"

"Sehun! Bicara mu! Diam atau papa suruh kau jalan kaki"

"sebenarnya anak papa itu siapa sih, Lu han atau aku. Papa selalu membelanya"

"Sehun.. jangan bicara seperti itu, tentu saja kau anak kami tapi Lu han juga sudah mama anggap anak mama"

Sehun hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar

"eoh? Kau juga sekolah di Seoul High School?" tanya Lu han yang mendapati seragam yang Ia pakai sama dengan Sehun

"apa yang kau bicarakan, juga?"

"hm, lihat sama kan?" Lu han membuka tali jubahnya sedikit dan memperlihatkan seragamnya

"oh.. tidak lagi..." lirih Sehun

Lu han hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, Lu han memang memakai jubahnya lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, Lu han membantu Sehun turun mengingat kaki Sehun yang masih di perban

"hati-hati sayang... Lu, ahjumma titip Sehun ya?"

"ne ahjumma..."

Tao melambaikan tangannya dan mobil mereka kembali melesat

"kalau saja kaki ku baik, aku tidak akan sudi dipegang-pegang begini.."

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau kubantu, lihat saja 5 menit lagi akan banyak yeoja yang menghampiri mu lalu mereka akan menarik, menjambak, bahkan ada yang ingin mencium mu Tuan!"

"ck, terserah.."

Sehun masih berpegangan pada Lu han, dengan sengaja Lu han melepas tubuh Sehun lalu menjauh

"2 menit Sehun-ssi"

Sehun berjalan tertatih menuju ke lapangan basket

"3... 2...1"

Benar yang dikatakan Lu han, ada sekitar 4 atu 5 yeoja yang berlarian ke arah Sehun yang mereka kenal fangirling Sehun ketika smp. Sehun mencoba menghindar tapi rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Sehun limbung dan jatuh, melihat Sehun dengan posisi terlentang salah satu yeoja menundukkan wajahnya hampir mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Tapi itu tidak terjadi karna dengan waktu yang sangat tepat Lu han menarik tangannya dan membantu Sehun berdiri

"hm.. aku masih baik jadi cepat kita ke kelas"

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyeringai dan mengecup pipi Lu han. Lu han yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu mendorong tubuh Sehun

"ya! Kenapa kau menciumku eoh?"

"ucapan terima kasih..."

Lu han geram dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa sangat keras di sana. Kalian tahu? 5 yeoja yang melihat adegan itu menangis meraung-raung. Ide Sehun berhasil mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyerang nya lagi setelah melihat itu.

Ternyata Sehun kembali satu kelas dengan yeoja yang Ia panggil manusia planet itu. Lu han masih mengenakan jubah hitamnya dan memandang ke arah luar dari benda transparan yang menempel di dinding kelas mereka itu.

"haruskah kau duduk di sebelah ku?" tanya Sehun

Lu han hanya mengangguk dan fokus pada kakak senior yang sedang menerangkan sesuatu

Semua murid mencatat apa saja yang perlu mereka bawa untuk acara besok. Mungkin akan ada bazar atau pentas seni untuk pembukaan masa orientasi siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu. Lu han sudah selesai dengan catatannya, lalu berpaling ke arah Sehun dan memandangnya. Setiap kali Lu han memandang Sehun, Ia selalu melihat bayangan di otaknya, bayangan dimana Sehun memeluknya erat dan tiba-tiba menghilang bagaikan hembusan angin

"hey! Kau!"

Salah satu kakak senior mereka memanggil Lu han tapi karna sibuk dengan pikirannya Lu han tidak memperhatikan.

"hey!" teriak kakak itu lagi

Sehun yang berada di samping Lu han memegang wajah Lu han dan memutarnya agar melihat ke arah seniornya itu

"wae?"

"cepat kemari"

Lu han bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan ke depan

"kostum menjijikkan!"

Lu han menatapnya heran apa yang salah dengan jubahnya?

"maksudmu apa eonnie?"

"kau itu di sini sekolah bukan untuk ikut upacara pemakaman"

Lu han menunduk karna semua teman barunya tertawa dan bahkan mengejek Lu han karna salah satu dari mereka dulu adalah teman sekelas Lu han ketika smp.

Sehun hanya diam, Ia sedikit kesal karna Lu han ditertawakan, Ia menatap senior itu tajam.

"eoh? Kau Sehun kan?" tanya seorang yeoja

Sehun hanya diam dan tetap dengan muka datarnya. Lu han masih ada di depan dan tak ada niatan kembali duduk karna Ia berpikir Sehun pasti akan menertawakannya.

"dengar dengar, Wong Yoo adalah yeoja populer di sini, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani menolak jika Ia menginginkan salah satu dari kalian untuk menjadi kekasihnya" ucap salah satu teman dari yeoja itu

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan sambil menahan sakitnya ke arah yeoja itu, saat kurang beberapa senti lagi Sehun menggeser badannya dan menarik tangan Lu han

"chagi ayo duduk"

Lu han terkejut mendengar itu, apa Ia tak salah dengar? Chagi?

Sehun sangat tahu yeoja yang bernama Wong Yoo itu. Dulu Ia senior Sehun di smp, yeoja itu selalu mengejar-ngejar Sehun padahal Sehun sudah memperingatinya. Entah dari mana Sehun yang dulunya penuh kebencian pada Lu han malah sekarang menolongnya. Ada apa Sehun?

"c...cha..chagi?"

Sehun hanya melewati Wong Yoo dan tetap menggenggam tangan Lu han

Wong Yoo sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi di kelas itu, Ia berjanji akan membuat Lu han menyesal karna berani-beraninya Ia membuat Sehun mengabaikan seorang Wong Yoo

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Lu han masih saja melamun, pikirannya sangat kacau padahal ini adalah hari pertama Ia menyandang dirinya sebagai anak SMA. Sekarang jam istirahat, dan Ia berada di kantin bersama Sehun

"kenapa kau memanggil ku seperti itu?"

"seharusnya kau senang bisa dekat dengan namja setampan diriku"

"itu menurutmu..."

"aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya menolongmu"

"tapi tidak perlu dengan kata 'chagi' kan?" Lu han menekan kata 'chagi'

"sudahlah apa yang kau permasalahkan, lagi pula aku juga beruntung di sini"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahukan senior kita itu benar-benar menakutkan"

"Wong Yoo eonnie? Hah... kenapa tidak kau terima saja cintanya"

"tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah"

"kenapa? Sehun-ah... 2 menit lagi orang yang kita bicarakan akan ke sini lewat pintu itu. Kau harus berhati-hati karna wajahnya sangat menyeramkan"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyedot bubble teanya

Benar saja, Wong Yoo dan 3 temannya datang lalu menggebrak meja kantin yang Sehun dan Lu han tempati

"berisik"

"Sehun-ah! Jika kau masih menolakku maka tak ada yang boleh memilikimu, termasuk kau!" Wong Yoo menunjuk Lu han dan membuat Lu han menunduk takut

"kau berisik noona"

Sehun berdiri dan menarik Lu han, belum sempat Lu han berdiri Wong Yoo mendorong Lu han hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Karna kaki Sehun sakit, Sehun tak bisa menahan Lu han.

"NOONA!"

Sehun menyeret kakinya dan membantu Lu han berdiri, Ia bisa melihat air mata Lu han jatuh bebas dari matanya.

"kau tak apa Lu?"

Lu han mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Sehun yang hendak memukul Wong Yoo

"hajima... sudahlah Sehun.."

"kita pergi Lu"

Sehun menarik Lu han menjauh dari tempat itu, membuat Wong Yoo semakin naik darah

Sehun masih setia memegang tangan Lu han yang berada di belakangnya, sehun menarik Lu han ke dalam kelas mereka. Beberapa jam lagi mereka akan pulang. Lu han sedikit tersipu dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Sebenarnya Ia tak membenci Sehun, tapi karna namja albino itu selalu membuatnya kesal jadi Lu han sedikit membencinya.

"kau kenapa manusia planet?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Lu han tersenyum

"kau merusak moodku Sehun-ah"

"ck, sudahlah aku lelah"

"albino cadel"

"mwo?"

Lu han hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang ke arah papan tulis tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang menggerutu tak jelas.

Akhirnya benda yang mengeluarkan suara cukup nyaring itu berbunyi. Tandanya semua murid dibebaskan pulang

"kau bisa berdiri?"

Sehun menggeleng karna tadi tak sengaja kakinya terbentur meja, Lu han menunduk dan mengalungkan tangan Sehun ke pundaknya. Lalu Ia meringis karna tinggi badan Sehun yang sangat berbeda dengannya membuat Sehun berat

"huh... kau berat"

"salahkan tinggi badanmu manusia planet"

Lu han mendeathglare Sehun, dan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Lu han terus memapah Sehun sampai ke gerbang utama sekolah mereka, sepertinya papa Sehun belum datang. Jadi lu han menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di kursi panjang sebelah gerbang itu. Ia menunduk dan membuka sepatu Sehun

"hey hey hey.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lu han tidak menjawab dan membuka kaos kaki putih yang membalut kaki Sehun

"kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Sehun hanya mengernyit

"kenapa perbannya dilepas? Kau baru jatuh kemarin kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Lu han

"tunggu di sini, aku akan ke UKS sebentar. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana"

Sehun mendengus menanggapinya. Kemudian Ia terkekeh melihat lu han berlari dan membuat jubah hitam anak itu melayang karna angin. Tidak terlalu buruk pikir Sehun.

Lu han masuk ke ruang kesehatan itu setelah bertanya ke beberapa guru di sana. Ia mencari perban dan plaster. Ia membuka lemari obat yang menempel di dinding ruang itu. Ketika membukanya ada sinar yang terpantul dari kaca lemari itu. Lu han seperti pernah melihat sinar itu, sinar yang membuatnya berteriak.

Otaknya seakan memutar kembali beberapa bayangan tentang masa lalunya, sinar itu menarik Lu han dan Ia kembali melihat bayangan dirinya terangkat, semua tergambar jelas. Namun tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut lagi sangat sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang membentur kepalanya tadi. Lu han terjatuh dan bersandar pada dinding, sekuat tenaga Ia menahan sakit itu dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Wong Yoo ingin mengecek ruang kesehatan, tapi ketika Ia hendak memutar kenop intu ruang itu, Ia melihat seseorang yang duduk bersandar pada dinding sambil memegang kepalanya, Wong Yoo tahu itu siapa, karna meskipun Ia melihat dari benda transaparan pintu itu Ia tahu kalau itu yeoja tadi, jubah hitamnya yang meyakinkan Wong Yoo.

Wong Yoo menyeringai, Ia tak masuk ke sana malah mengunci pintu UKS itu. Dan meninggalkan Lu han di dalam.

Sehun beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah 20 menit Ia menunggu bahkan papanya sudah datang 10 menit yang lalu.

"papa, aku ke dalam sebentar. Manusia planet itu benar-benar..."

Dr. Fan mengangguk dan mengernyit ada apa dengan sepatu anak itu. Sehun memang tak memakai sebelah sepatunya dan berjalan pincang karna menahan sakit. Ia bertanya pada salah satu seniornya dan berkeliling mencari ruang kesehatan sekolah itu. Ia menemukannya dan hendak memarahi Lu han karna lama. Ketika Ia memutar kenop pintu itu, Ia tak bisa membukanya. Pintunya terkunci. Sehun menajamkan tatapan nya ketika melihat seseorang yang Ia yakin itu Lu han terduduk di lantai memegang kepalanya.

Ia menggedor pintu itu

"Lu.. Lu! Lu han!"

Tapi yang dipanggil tetap saja menunduk dan tak mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali. Lu han berkecamuk dan seperti berbicara pada seseorang di dalam bayangannya.

"tidak...tidak... jangan bawa aku.."

"rasanya sangat panas..."

"lepaskan...lepaskan..."

Lu han bergumam sambil menangis

"Zi ma bu..."

"apa itu? Lepaskan aku..."

"Zi ma bu... eter!"

"PERGI! PERGI! TOLONG! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar teriakan Lu han, Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu sambil terus berteriak nama Lu han

"PERGI... PERGI... ARRRGH!"

"PERGILAH!"

Tak ada cara lain Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Dan...

Brakkk!

Pintu itu terbuka, Ia tak peduli dengan kakinya dan menghampiri Lu han yang sedang berteriak dan menarik rambutnya sendiri

"Lu... lu..."

"PERGI! ARRGH INI MENYAKITKAN!"

"Lu... ini aku.. ini aku Sehun..."

Lu han masih berteriak dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, Sehun terkejut dan menarik Lu han ke dalam dekapannya. Tentu saja lu han bergerak bebas dan memukul-mukul dada Sehun

"ssst, tenang lu... kau kenapa?"

Seakan mendapat kesadarannya kembali Lu han berhenti bergerak dan menjatuhkan tangannya ke lantai

"pergi... kumohon.. jangan bawa aku..."

"Lu..." Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Lu han, wajahnya merah dan basah karna air matanya.

"Lu..."

Perlahan Lu han membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun sedang memegang pundaknya. Lu han masih menangis dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Se... Sehun... tolong..." lirihnya

"ada apa Lu?"

"mereka datang lagi..."

"siapa?"

"kita bertemu lagi... tolong aku..."

Sehun mengernyit dan membiarkan Lu han memeluknya erat..

**_-Who's that girl-_**

**TBC**

**Ne! Saranghaja!**

**Ahahahahahahahahahaha **

**Apa yang aku tulis ini?**

**Hal-hal absurd dan tak menarik sama sekali**

**De berharap kalian tidak kecewa..**

**Huks huks maafkan De, END dari 4th Kind mengecewakan**

**Huks huks**

Juseyooooooo...

Ah apa kabar apa kabar?

Wah wah wah HunHan HunHan!

Hahaahhahaha, readersdeul, thenkyuuu reviews nya... I love it..

Di sini De belum menjelaskan dimana Lu han/ Lu, ah sama saja.. waktu diculik

De akan menjelaskannya nanti di Chap 2.. sabar yaaa.. ini masih sweet ntar entahlah hal absurd apalagi yang akan aku tulis, hehehehe *ketawahinabarengBBH

Sehun : Woaah Daebaknida! Thehun pasti tampan di thini

Lu : apa yang kau bicarakan cadel?

Sehun ; Lu hyung! Kau jahat thekali.. huweee eommmmaaaa

Tao : ne, waeyo Sehun-ah?

Sehun : ah, Tao hyung kau menjadi eommaku hanya di efef ini

Tao ; benarkah? *balikkeYifan

Lay : yehet yehet aku muncul gomaweo *winkeu

De : *terpesona

Sehun : itu kata-kata ku Lay hyung *datar

Lay : *gloomy

KaiSoo : *nyanyigloomysunday

De : *jogetriabarengChensingMechine

KaiSoo : *lemparChanyeol

De : kenapa kalian hobinya ngelempar sih!

KaiSoo : hana dul set... ppyong *ilang

De : *garukgaruklantai

Pcy : kenapa aku tidak ada di sini? *deathglare

De : katanya liburan ama Baek oppa, uda dikasih tiket gratis malah marah-marah

Pcy : hahaha iya juga

De : *jedotinjidatkebrankasSuho

Suho : kalau kau mau uang pake ini, jangan merusak brangkasku *nyodorincreditcard

De : *teriakteriak

Bbh : bahkan suaramu lebih nyaring rupanya *ketawanista

De : *gigitjarikaki

ChenMin ; kami tidak ada kan? *smirk

De : apa yang akan kalian lakukan oppadeul?

ChenMin : rahasia negara *ilang

De : kenapa semua orang membullyku, apa salahku?

Sehun : karna kau , aku terkilir

De : *nangisjerit2

Apa yang di atas? *abaikanjangandibaca

REVIEW REVIEW NYAAAAAAA

Kamsahamnida, paipai


	6. Saranghae

**Who's that girl (squel of 4th kind)**

Maincasts : Luhan

Oh Sehun

Support casts : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Kai

Kyungsoo

Yifan

Tao

Lay & other casts

Genre : Mistery & Romance

Rate : T

Summary : percaya atau tidak dia bahkan mengatakan dia adalah makhluk asing, bicara tentang planet lain, kisahnya yang konyol, dan semua ucapannya tentang masa depan benar-benar membuat orang-orang tersiksa (HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek/GS/Gender Switch for UKE)

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set.._

_Happy reading~~~_

**_-Saranghae-_**

Sehun mengatuk-ngatukkan jarinya ke meja dan terus memikirkan sesuatu. Sekarang Ia berada di kelasnya, Lu han tidak masuk karna kejadian tempo hari Lu han harus masuk rumah sakit karna kepalanya bermasalah.

"siapa yang kembali?" Sehun bergumam sendiri sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"bertemu? Lagi? Siapa yang bertemu dengan kau manusia planet?"

Sehun masih saja bergumam dan tidak memerhatikan pelajaran.

"Sehun Odusami"

Yang dipanggil terus saja bergumam dan tak mengindahkan panggilan itu

"Sehun Odusami!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya, lalu Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya

"ne, seongsaengnim"

Lee saem menyuruh Sehun maju untuk mengerjakan soal matematika, hari ini memang ada tes untuk menentukan mereka akan masuk ke kelas apa. Karna sekolah ini dibagi menjadi tiga tingkatan untuk siswa yang bersekolah di sini.

Sehun menghela napasnya dan maju. Ia mengerjakan soal yang menurut teman-temannya itu sangatlah sulit.

"bisa aku duduk seongsaengnim? Aku sudah selesai"

Teman-teman Sehun yang sedari tadi mengerjakannya selama 2 jam terkagum-kagum, anak itu bisa mengerjakannya hanya 5 menit. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

"tunggu tetap di situ. Saya akan memeriksanya, jika jawabanmu salah kau keluar dan bersihkan lapangan basket"

"kenapa saya harus membersihkannya seongsaengnim?"

"kau tahu, saya menjelaskan materi selama 2 jam. Dan seharusnya kau perhatikan, tapi apa? Kau melamun seperti orang bodoh"

Sehun diam dengan wajah datarnya sungguh suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Lee saem mulai memeriksa pekerjaan Sehun, mencari-cari kesalahan anak itu tapi percuma, semua cara dan jawabannya benar.

"kenapa kau memakai rumus ini?"

"oh ayolah seongsaengnim, itu cara belajarku, aku tidak akan memasukkan semua materi di buku sialan itu. Otakku bisa pecah"

"tapi seharusnya.."

Sehun mengambil spidol yang tadi Ia taruh di tempatnya, Sehun mengerjakan soal itu dengan rumus yang ada di buku.

"lihat, hasilnya sama sajakan seongsaengnim? Jika aku mengerjakannya dengan rumus di buku akan sebanyak ini. Dan lagi itu namanya permborosan seongsaengnim" Sehun menunjuk pekerjaan ke dua nya yang hampir setengah papan putih itu berbeda dengan yang pertama hanya 4 baris saja.

"aish sudah, duduk. Tapi kau tetap salah Sehun! Saya akan menghukum mu, karna tidak memerhatikan apa yang saya ajarkan"

Sehun hanya mendengus, kebenciannya muncul lagi pada Lu han. Hanya memikirkan anak itu Ia harus mendapat hukuman.

Sehun sangat lelah, berkali-kali wajah tampannya berkeringat, Ia membersihkan lapangan basket dengan kain pel tanpa gagang, Ia harus berlutut dan berjongkok untuk mengelapnya. Ia sangat kesal padahal Ia sudah mengerti dengan materi-materi itu, tapi Ia malah dihukum seperti ini.

Yeoja-yeoja yang sangat menggilai seorang Sehun hanya berteriak histeris melihat Sehun dengan sabarnya membersihkan lapangan itu. Wong Yoo yang mendengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja labil itu menghampiri mereka, dan mengikuti arah pandang mereka pada Sehun. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Sehun.

"apa kau perlu bantuan?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Wong Yoo. Sehun ingin menolak tapi kemudian Ia menyeringai

"bersihkan ini untukku"

Wong Yoo mengangguk tak apalah Ia harus berpanas-panasan, yang penting sedikit demi sedikit Sehun pasti akan menyukainya walau harus menderita dulu.

Sehun menyerahkan kain pel dan ember di sebelahnya, Ia berdiri dan sedikit membenahi dirinya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Wong Yoo yang terdiam di sana.

"hey! Mau kemana kau?"

"aku akan ke kamar mandi, aku akan kembali"

Wong Yoo tersenyum dan membersihkan lapangan itu dengan senang hati

_'__aku akan kembali? Apa yang aku katakan, haha, dasar gadis bodoh' _batin Sehun

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Kai dan Kyungsoo berada di rumah sakit, semenjak 2 hari yang lalu Lu han masih tidak sadar, bahkan appa dan eomma mereka harus pulang ke Korea lebih awal karna kabar ini

"sst Baek tenang, dia baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis"

"tapi Yeol, anak kita hiks..."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat mengantarkan kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk rasa gelisah dalam hati istrinya itu. Mereka sudah terbang dan menghabiskan sekitar 8 jam di pesawat. Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lu han. Mungkin 3 jam lagi mereka akan tiba di bandara Seoul.

"Soo, lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Kau harus menjaga kehamilan mu"

Ya, kemarin mereka sudah mengetahui mual yang Kyungsoo alami dikarenakan Ia tengah mengandung. Dan yang mengalami masa ngidam dan morning sick sekarang adalah suaminya.

"aku takut kau muntah lagi Kai-ah, biarkan aku di sini menemanimu chagi"

Kai hanya mengangguk, Ia masih mual karna aroma khas rumah sakit sangat menusuk hidungnya tapi Ia bertahan karna harus menjaga Lu han. Kai merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Kyungsoo iba dengan keadaan Kai, Ia menghela napasnya dan menghampiri Kai, lalu menempatkan kepala suaminya itu di pahanya, Ia memijat kepala Kai lembut.

_Lu han terbaring lemah di ranjang putih, perlahan Ia membuka matanya, sangat gelap dan tak ada apapun yang bisa Ia lihat. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mulai menurunkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. _

_"__siapa di sana?"_

_Lu han mulai gemetar karna mendengar suara sesuatu yang ingin masuk ke dalam kamar Lu han_

_"__Zi..."_

_Lu han mengenal suara itu, suara yang selama ini menghantui kepalanya. Ia mulai meninggalkan ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia semakin melebarkan matanya untuk menangkap dimana letak benda dari kayu itu. _

_"__Lu..."_

_Lu han tersentak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Ia sudah berada beberapa senti di hadapan pintu itu. Tidak, seingat Lu han pintu itu berwarna putih. Tapi kenapa sekarang pintu itu berubah menjadi warna merah yang sangat terang di matanya, tangan mungilnya mulai Ia ulurkan ke kenop pintu itu. Yang Ia rasakan hanya dingin dari besi itu, dengan gemetar Ia mulai mengayunkan tangannya untuk menekan kenop itu. Pintu itu berhasil Ia buka meskipun hanya sedikit celahnya yang terlihat. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar membuat Lu han jatuh ke lantai. Ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya, Ia mulai berteriak dan menangis ketika sesuatu itu menyentuh tubuhnya, rasanya menyakitkan, seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu putung rokok yang masih menyala, perih dan panas._

Lu han menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat dirinya ada di sebuah ruangan yang terang dan hangat. Tangan kanannya yang terhubung dengan selang, dan Ia memakai piama rumah sakit. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut seakan dirobek oleh belati secara pelahan.

"ARRRGGGGH!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan terlelap dikejutkan oleh teriakan Lu han, mereka bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan tergesa-gesa menuju Lu han

"Lu.. Lu.. ini oppa"

"oppaa.. kepala ku arrrgh! Tidak oppa! Ini menyakitkan!"

"Lu tenang, Soo panggilkan Dokter, dan jangan lari kau sedang mengandung"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Selang beberapa menit Ia kembali dengan Dokter dan 3 suster bersamanya. Bahkan setelah mereka tiba di sana Lu han masih bertetiak dan masih saja memegang kepalanya. Dokter sudah menyuntikkan obat bius dengan dosis cukup tinggi, karna ketika pertama kali Lu han dibawa ke sini Ia melakukan hal yang sama, berteriak dan memegang kepalanya, dosis yang sedang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Lu han.

Lu han kembali tenang dan tidur. Dokter mengajak Kai dan Kyungsoo ke ruangannya.

"jadi sebenarnya Lu han sakit apa Dr. Lay?"

"saya tidak mengerti kenapa kepalanya sering sakit, karna kondisi fisiknya benar-benar stabil"

"apa maksud anda Dokter?"

"apa sebelumnya Ia mengalami pengalaman yang tidak baik?"

"ketika Ia masih bayi, Ia pernah diculik tapi kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia kembali setelah 5 tahun Ia menghilang, Dok"

"saya bukan psikolog atau Dokter ahli kejiwaan, tapi ini saran saya bawa Lu han ke orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidang itu"

"baik Dok, kami akan mempertimbangkannya"

Kai dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang Dr. Lay dan kembali ke kamar rawat Lu han. Kai sangat sedih harus melihat adik nya seperti itu. Kenapa harus keluarganya yang harus mengalami hal ini, bahkan setelah belasan tahun mereka tak kembali ke tempat itu, Kai masih tak percaya dengan adanya makhluk asing yang orang Nome anggap ada, sungguh itu adalah hal gila yang pernah Ia dengar.

"sebentar lagi eomma dan appa tiba di bandara, aku akan menjemput mereka. Kau jaga Lu han dan jangan terlalu banyak berjalan. Jalgayo baby Soo.."

Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang itu

"Lu... kau harus kuat... karna eomma mu adalah orang yang sangat kuat.."

"percayalah... kau bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini... eonnie dan keluarga mu selalu ada di samping mu..."

Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Lu han, Ia tahu makhluk itu sepertinya ingin mengganggu keluarga ini lagi, Ia yakin semuanya akan berakhir, Ia harus percaya itu...

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Kai sudah tiba di bandara setengah jam yang lalu Ia menunggu eomma dan appanya dengan segelas susu kotak di tangannya. Ia meneguk habis minuman itu dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Drrt drrt drrt...

Drrt drrt drrrt...

"yeobbuseyo?"

_"__Kai-ah eodi? Appa sudah di loby"_

"ah aku ada di dekat pos pelaporan, appa ke sini saja aku tunggu"

_"__eoh, gidariyeo"_

Chanyeol mendorong kereta untuk koper-koper mereka, Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya sedikit tergesa-gesa ingin menemui Lu han. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lu han.

"KAI!"

"appa! Wasseo, aigoo bogosipda"

"Kai-ah, bagaimana keadaan adikmu?"

"eomma, Lu baik-bakk saja eomma, gokjongmal"

Baekhyun sedikit lega mendengar itu tapi tetap saja Ia khawatir.

Mereka bergegas menuju mobil Kai dan menjauh dari bandara menuju ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun berlari ketika Kai memberi tahu kamar rawat Lu han. Ia sungguh ingin melihat putrinya.

"Soo..."

"eomma.. bagaimana keadaan eomma? Mana appa dan Kai?"

"gwaenchana, kandunganmu baikkan? Mereka masih di bawah"

"sangat baik eomma, aku ingin bicara dengan eomma.."

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah puas memandang putrinya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"ini tentang Lu, eomma.."

"waeyo? Ada apa?"

"Sehun kemarin menceritakan sesuatu padaku, Kai tidak tahu hal ini, Ia mengatakan saat menemukan Lu han di UKS, Lu han berteriak dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Lu han memberitahunya kalau mereka datang kembali dan mereka bertemu lagi. Setelah itu Lu han pingsan dan Sehun membawanya ke sini"

"mereka siapa Soo?'

"apa eomma tidak berpikir tentang masalah yang pernah eomma alami dulu?"

"tapi... Lu han..."

"Dr. Lay mengatakan kondisi fisik Lu han sangat stabil dan tidak ada yang salah. Ia menyarankan kita membawa Lu han ke psikolog eomma..."

"eomma khawatir Soo, eomma takut ketika Lu han mengingat kembali masa lalunya, Ia akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang eomma alami"

"aku di sini untuk eomma, aku percaya eomma bisa mengatasinya, aku percaya Lu han sekuat eomma"

"gomaweo chagi.."

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Haruskah Ia melakukan ini lagi? Kenapa mereka datang lagi? Baekhyun menghela napasnya

Kai dan Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar rawat itu. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang untuk beristirahat dan mereka menurutinya.

Kai sedang duduk di sofa sambil memegang kepalanya, mual di perutnya mulai kembali. Chanyeol mengernyit ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Kai-ah?"

Kai tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya tapi percuma saja yang keluar hanya air.

"kau mual? Jangan bilang kau juga ngidam?"

"aish appa! Kepalaku pusing sekali, ahh aku ingin makan jjajangmyeon, appa belikan ne?"

"aigoo anak appa hahahaha, baiklah appa belikan kau jaga Lu han"

"ehm tapi aku ingin memakannya di restoran appa, jaebaaal!"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Lu han, Kai?"

"Lu-"

Cklek~

Sehun membuka benda datar berwarna putih itu dan menghentikan perbincangan antara anak dan appanya itu.

"ah Sehun? Kau sendiri?"

"ani ahjussi, papa ikut.."

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol

"Dr. Odusami, ah terakhir kita bertemu bulan lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol menjabat tangan Dr. Fan

"aku baik, kau sendiri? Mana Baekhyun dan eum menantumu? Hai Kai"

"Hallo ahjussi, appa kajja!" Kai menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol

"bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sedikit di restoran depan, Dr. Odusami? Sehun-ah, bisakah kau tetap di sini sebentar saja?"

"ne ahjussi"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Kai diikuti Dr. Fan yang keluar dari kamar rawat Lu han.

Sehun menghampiri Lu han yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah memutih layaknya mayat hidup, Sehun sedikit kasian padanya tapi tidak mengurangi secuilpun rasa kesalnya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sambil terus bergumam kata-kata yang tidak bisa kita mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Lu han membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun di sebelahnya.

"eoh? Kau bangun?"

Lu han hanya diam dan menatap Sehun lekat. Otaknya kembali memperlihatkan bayangan Lu han di suatu tempat, Ia memakai baju selutut berwarna putih, Ia berjalan tanpa memakai alas kaki. Lu han melihat dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh sinar yang sangat terang. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu menusuk bahunya dan membakar lengannya.

"Arrrrrgh! Panas!"

Lu han berteriak lagi dan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya gelagapan, Sehun bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Lu.. kau kenapa? Sst.. jangan berteriak, kau membuatku takut"

"Sehun.. rasanya panas, ada yang membakar lenganku"

Lu han terus meringis dan mencekram lengannya, melampiaskan rasa sakit dan perih yang melandanya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Lu han, perlahan rasa sakit itu enyah dari lengan Lu han, Ia berhenti meracau dan menutup matanya. Lu han berhenti menangis lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun

"gwaenchana?"

Lu han mengangguk, bayangan itu kembali, bayangan dimana Sehun memeluknya erat dan beberapa detik kemudian bayangan itu menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

"go..gomaweo" lirih Lu han

Sehun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Lu han, Ia tak memutus pandangannya terhadap Lu han, semenjak tadi Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Lu han menyandarkan bahunya pada bantal yang Sehun tegakkan di sandaran ranjang itu. Lu han hanya diam dan sedikit canggung

"kau tahu.. sebenarnya aku ingin marah-marah sekarang, tapi karna kau sakit. Huh.. sudahlah.."

Lu han tersnyum dan mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan Sehun

"apa?"

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf, kau tadi mendapat masalah ya?"

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"dalam otakku ada bayangan kau sedang dihukum tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan.." ucap Lu han dengan nada lemah

"memang penglihatanmu aku akui sangatlah hebat, tapi kenapa kau hanya melihat bayanganku ketika aku sial atau akan sial. Heuh!"

"kau salah Sehun, aku juga biasanya melihat hal-hal indah tentangmu.."

"kau tak pernah mengatakannya, cepat katakan"

"bisa kau pegang tangan ku?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menggenngam tangan Lu han.

Lu han menutup matanya perlahan, dan bayangan indah tentang Sehun mulai berjalan di otaknya.

"kau... berdiri di sana.. ada danau.. kau tersenyum ketika seseorang menyentuh pundakmu.. dia perempuan... baju putih, mawar merah.. itulah yang ku lihat. Dan sepertinya aku tahu perempuan itu... senyumnya.. seperti..."

Lu han membuka matanya, tidak, ini salah bayangan itu sangatlah jelas, perempuan yang bersama Sehun adalah dirinya. Ya, dia sendiri.

"seperti siapa?"

"seperti..."

"siapa? manusia planet"

"aku lupa..."

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Lu han terkekeh gemas.

**_-Who's that girl-_**

"eomma... jaebal biarkan aku ikut..."

"Lu.. tidak..eomma tidak akan mengijinkanmu.."

"Sehun juga ikut eomma"

"eomma tetap tidak mengijinkan kau pergi..."

Hari ini adalah bulan ke-enam Lu han bersekolah, rencananya sekolah mereka akan mengadakan study tour ke Amerika, karna sekolah mereka adalah sekolah dengan nilai tertinggi di bidang alam, pihak sekolah memutuskan mereka akan pergi ke Alaska. Mengingat tanaman dan hutan-hutannya sangat banyak dan asli, mereka akan melakukan sedikit penelitian.

Ah, Lu han dan Sehun berada di kelas yang sama, walau Lu han baru bergabung 2 bulan setelah Sehun masuk. Semenjak Ia sakit, Ia harus berusaha meningkatkan nilainya agar dapat pindah tingkatan, dan tentu saja Ia berhasil. Kelas mereka adalah kelas dengan tingkatan tertinggi, dan lebih mengutamakan pelajaran tentang alam, seperti Biologi. Memang kelas merekalah yang akan pergi untuk studi lapangan ke Alaska.

"appa.. aku boleh ikutkan? Jaebaal..."

"Lu, appa sih mengijinkan, tapi eomma mu-"

"appa bicara saja pada eomma, ayolah appa.."

"kapan kau berangkat?"

"besok lusa appa... ah bukankah appa dan eomma punya rumah kan di sana?"

"aish, kenapa baru bilang sekarang eoh? Kau ini, iya memang kenapa?"

"daripada kita harus susah-susah mencari penginapan appa.. bagaimana jika appa beri kunci rumah itu padaku, dan biarkan kami tinggal di sana"

"eommamu tidak akan membiarkan kau tinggal di rumah itu, Ia pasti melarang keras"

"wae? Kenapa bisa begitu? Memang kenapa?"

"karna.."

"karna eomma tidak ingin kau ke sana, di sana terlalu berbahaya Lu.."

Baekhyun membuka suaranya dan ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang sedang menyesap kopinya

"apanya yang berbahaya, pokoknya aku tetap pergi!"

"Lu han!"

Baekhyun berdiri dan berteriak. Hal itu membuat Lu han terkejut lalu menangis. Lu han berlari ke lantai atas dan menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol

"ijinkan dia Baek"

"tapi Yeol, kenapa harus ke sana? Apa tidak ada tempat lain?"

"aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, Sehun juga bersedia menjaganya"

"Lu han berada di sini saja, Ia masih melihat bayangan masa lalunya yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Bagaimana jika Ia mengalaminya lagi? Siapa yang akan menjaganya Yeol..."

"Baek... chagi.. dengar, Lu han itu anak yang kuat, bahkan setelah insiden penculikkan itu.. bukankah aku menemukannya dalam keadaan sangat baik?"

"tapi mentalnya tidak Yeol... aku takut.. dia-"

"ssst... sudah, percayalah. Jika kau mengekangnya seperti ini, sama saja kau membuat mentalnya jatuh lagi"

Baekhyun menunduk dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, Ia khawatir.

Pagi itu Seoul dibasahi rintik-rintik benda bening dan cair itu. Musim hujan kembali menyelimuti kepadatan kota itu, Lu han mengerjap beberapa kali hingga kesadarannya terkumpul Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri untuk sekolah.

Setelah 1 jam merapikan diri Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai sweater tebal karna sepertinya suhu di luar akan semakin naik nantinya.

"Lu.. kau sudah siap?"

"good morning, eonnie.. wah perutmu semakin buncit, aku tidak sabar melihat dia lahir"

"haha, kau sarapan dulu tadi eomma sudah memasak untuk kita semua"

"kemana eomma, eonnie?"

"eonnie tidak tahu, eomma hanya mengatakan Ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi tidak mengatakannya dimana.."

"appa? Appa mana?"

"appa sudah ke labnya tadi sekitar jam setengah 6"

"pagi sekali.."

"kau saja yang kesiangan Lu"

"oppa! Ish!"

Kai terkekeh dan ikut bergabung duduk di ruang makan untuk sarapan mereka.

"hujannya semakin deras saja.. pakai raincoatmu untuk jaga-jaga Lu.."

"ne..."

Lu han memakai raincoatnya, dan masuk ke mobil Kai.

"chagi aku berangkat ne? Jalgayo, hari ini aku lembur, minta eomma untuk menjagamu nanti kalau sudah pulang jangan terlalu lelah"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Memang setelah usia kandungannya menginjak 5 bulan Ia mengambil cuti, dan istirahat di rumah.

Mobil sport hitam Kai sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Lu han, Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika Lu han sudah berada di luar mobilnya itu.

"selamat pagi manusia planet!"

"selamat pagi albino..."

Sehun hanya mendengus dan berlalu meninggalkan Lu han di belakangnya. Lu han pergi ke toilet untuk melepas raincoatnya. Ketika selesai dan keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet itu ada yang menariknya. Wong Yoo, siapa lagi...

"apa mau mu eonnie?"

"heuh! Berapa kali aku harus memperingati mu anak aneh!"

"maksudmu apa?"

"jauhi Sehun!"

"tidak akan..."

"kau!"

Plak!

Wong Yoo menampar Lu han di sana, kemudian Ia keluar dari ruang yang dipenuhi beberapa kran itu, Ia mendengus sebal.

Lu han memegang pipinya yang terasa panas karna tamparan itu, ingin sekali Ia menangis tapi tidak akan Ia biarkan air matanya keluar. Ia harus kuat.

"ada apa dengan pipimu Lu?"

"ani tak apa Yi jun-ah"

"kau yakin?"

Lu han mengangguk, yeoja yang Lu han panggil Yi jun adalah teman sebangkunya, mereka berteman dan ternyata Ia adalah anak dari Dokter pribadi keluargnya, Dr. Lay atau Yi xing ahjumma. Sehun juga terkejut dengan hal itu, karna bukankah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Lu han sering melihat Sehun sedang memerhatikan Yi jun. Entah kenapa Lu han menjadi sedikit kesal karna hal itu, tapi Ia meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak menyukai Sehun. Karna Ia tahu Sehun menyukai Yi jun.

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Lu han dan semua teman sekelasnya harus pulang malam karna beberapa pelajaran tambahan, karna Kai harus lembur di kantornya Ia tidak bisa menjemput Lu han.

Angin malam mulai berhembus membuat setiap orang mengeratkan pakaiannya benar-benar menusuk kulit. Begitupun Lu han, untung saja Ia tadi memakai sweater setidaknya tubuh mungil gadis itu sedikit tertolong. Lu han keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan agak cepat, Ia khawatir bus malam terakhir sudah lewat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap dan kembali mempertemukan tangannya lalu mulai menggesekannya perlahan. Ia harus melewati taman di samping gedung kelasnya, taman itu sedikit menyeramkan menurut Lu han, karna hanya ada satu bohlam lampu yang menyala. Lu han terpaku saat manik matanya menangkap sebuah bunga berwarna merah sangat terang. Lu han tak berpikir untuk memutar badannya menjauhi tempat itu dan cepat pulang, seakan terhipnotis dan bunga itu menariknya untuk mendekat. Perlahan Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bunga itu, anehnya kenapa hanya ada satu bunga yang berwarna merah di sana. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat lagi...

"AH! Kkamjagiya!"

Lu han terkejut ketika ada yang menarik tangannya

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini manusia planet?"

"asih! Kau membuatku terkejut"

Lu han menoleh ke arah bunga tadi tapi bunga itu tidak ada di sana, Sehun yang berada di belakangnya mengernyit

"kau mencari apa?"

"tadi.. eum, ku rasa aku melihat bunga... bunga mawar merah"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya

"kenapa ekspresi mu begitu?"

Sehun langsung saja menarik Lu han menjauh dari taman itu dan menyeretnya ke gerbang utama. Lu han yang ditarik meronta-ronta minta dilepas

"kau tahu, banyak cerita aneh tentang sekolah kita"

"dan kau percaya itu albino?"

"sedikit, tapi entahlah ada yang bilang jika ada seseorang yang berhasil melihat bunga berwarna merah di taman itu, dia..."

"dia kenapa?"

"dia... dia a-akan... d-dia.."

" Hun-ah..?" Lu han mulai takut dan memegang tali tasnya erat

"dia akan... baik-baik saja.." bisik Sehun dengan kekehannya

Lu han menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya

"hey! Hey!"

Lu han berjalan cepat dan melewati Sehun

"hey! Kau yakin akan pulang sendiri?"

Lu han tetap diam dan terus berjalan sampai melewati gerbang

"kau yakin Lu? Lihatlah jalan itu sepi dan gelap, bisa saja ada hantu yang akan menculikmu"

Lu han menghentikan langkahnya, benar kata Sehun di sana sangat gelap dan sepi. Lu han menghela napasnya dan berbalik

"baiklah ayo..." ucap Lu han malas

"ayo kemana.. pulang saja sendiri, aku tidak mau mengantarmu"

"terserah albino"

Lu han memutar badannya dan berjalan lagi, Ia sedikit kecewa karna Sehun tak mau mengantarnya, berkali-kali Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tasnya, Ia takut dengan gelap.

"ck, kalau tidak mau mengantar kenapa Ia harus memanggilku tadi" gumam Lu han memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti suasana di jalan itu

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sehun!" teriak Lu han sambil menghentakkan kakinya

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan menghentikan langkah Lu han, otaknya kembali mengingat Ia pernah mengalami ini, gelap, dingin dan kesepian. Ia melihat dirinya sedang berjalan dengan raut ketakutan, pakaiannya lusuh dan Ia tak memakai alas kaki. Sebuah sinar terang menghantam matanya, membuat Ia terjatuh karna saking terangnya sinar itu.

Lu han terjatuh di tanah sambil memegang kepalanya lagi, Ia menahan sakit di kepalanya dan kembali terisak.

"siapa sebenarnya aku.. kenapa sinar itu selalu muncul.. kepalaku sakit.."

Lu han masih tetap berada di posisi itu dan terus menangis. Sehun baru saja keluar dari sekolahnya, Ia ingin mengambil motornya dan mengantar Lu han. Ia pura-pura tidak mau karna ingin membuat Lu han takut ketika Ia sampai di jalan sepi itu. Tapi Ia tak menemukan Lu han di sana.

"apa dia benar-benar pergi?" tanya Sehun pada angin

"ish, anak itu kemana?"

Sehun sudah mengendarai motornya sedikit menjauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, ketika sampai di pertengahan jalan sepi itu Sehun terkejut karna melihat seseorang duduk di tanah sambil memegang kepalanya. Sehun mengarahkan motornya ke orang itu dan Ia memandangnya lekat. Ternyata itu gadis yang Ia cari tadi, Lu han.

"Lu.. kau kenapa?"

Sehun melepas helmnya dan memegang pundak Lu han

"a..aku.. aku.. kepala ku sakit.."

"kau tak apa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Maaf, tadi aku ke parkiran dan mengambil motorku"

"Se..Sehun-ah..."

Lu han membalikkan badannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun, untung saja Sehun menahannya dengan tangan kekarnya, kalau tidak mereka pasti sudah jatuh

"kenapa Lu?"

"hiks.. a..aku... tolong aku.. mereka ada di otakku.. rasanya sakit sekali.."

"siapa? Siapa yang ada di otakmu?"

"aku tidak ingat... aku tidak... tidak mereka tidak ada di sana.. aku tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi.. aku takut.."

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya mengelus rambut sebahu Lu han lembut

"tenang ada aku"

Lu han kembali terisak dan membasahi seragam Sehun. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian menghapus air matanya sendiri, entah ada apa dengan Sehun, Ia memegang tangan Lu han dan membelai pipi Lu han yang dibasahi oleh air mata gadis itu. Keduanya menutup mata ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lu han. Bibir mereka bertemu dan Sehun mulai melumatnya pelan, begitupun Lu han yang membalasnya dengan memberi lumatan kecil pada bibir Sehun.

Mereka melepas tautan itu, dan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sehun tersenyum, karna Lu han sangatlah cantik di tengah kegelapan jalan ini

"tidak usah takut lagi, aku janji akan menjagamu"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Lu han dan menuntun Lu han ke motor besarnya. Lu han sangat tersipu, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang namja. Ia menaiki motor Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang, sepertinya Ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"saranghae" gumam Lu han yang tidak akan didengar Sehun karna bisingnya motor besar itu

Hanya keheningan yang setia menuntun mereka berdua sampai mereka tiba di halaman depan keluarga Wills. Lu han turun dari motor Sehun dan terus menunduk, begitupun Sehun sungguh suasana canggung benar-benar menyelimuti perasaan keduanya.

"e-ehm.. a..aku masuk dulu Hun-ah, go..gomaweo.."

"eoh, hati-hati.."

"kau juga hati-hati di jalan, annyeong"

Lu han berbalik dan menjauhi halaman rumahnya itu dengan cepat, sungguh Ia sungguh malu.

"hah, apa yang aku lakukan, mianhae Yi jun-ah"

**_-Who's that girl-_**

"eomma appa, aku berangkat ne? Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membahayakan diriku, aku mencintai kaliaaan!"

Setelah berkali-kali Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun untuk membairkan Lu han ikut. Akhirnya Ia luluh dan mengijinkan Lu han pergi ke Alaska.

"appa, kunci rumah"

Chanyeol memberikan kunci rumahnya yang berada di Alaska, Nome, tepatnya.

"ah, appa lupa, kau boleh tidur di kamar manapun, tapi jangan pernah masuk ke kamar dengan pintu berwarna merah muda di lantai atas. Jika appa tahu kau masuk ke sana, appa akan mengirim mu ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama halaboji"

"arasseo appa, aku janji"

"dan juga jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh pagar belakang"

"ne ne ne ne ne..."

"jaga dirimu, makan yang baik dan ingat semua peringatan appamu, eomma mencintaimu chagi"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Lu han dan Lu han masuk ke dalam mobil oppanya dengan Kyungsoo

"aku jadi merindukan Nome, aku rindu saat menjemputmu ketika sekolah"

"haha, aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bicara, saat itu ban sepeda ku bocor"

"dan aku membawamu ke sekolah, hahaha.."

"aigoo romantisnya, tsk! Jangan membuatku iri oppa, eonnie"

"makanya cari kekasih dong"

"oppa!"

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar Lu han mendengus sebal.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir sekolah Lu han, Kai mengeluarkan sebuah koper dari dalam bagasi mobilnya. Karna perut Kyungsoo yang semakin membuncit, Ia menunggu di dalam mobil.

"hati-hati di sana dan hati-hati dengan teman namja mu"

"aish mereka tak sejahat itu padaku"

"pokonya hati-hati, oppa pulang dulu ne? Annyeong chagi, jalgayo.."

Lu han melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Kai semakin jauh dari tempat parkir itu. Lu han menggendong ranselnya dan menyeret kopernya ketika ada di depan bus yang akan membawa rombongan itu ke bandara, Lu han melihat Sehun menggandeng tangan Yi jun sambil berbincang dengan yeoja itu. Lu han menahan air matanya dan rasa sesak di dadanya, kenapa Sehun menciumnya kemarin malam dan sekarang Ia bersama yeoja lain

Lu han tersenyum pahit dan berjalan mendekati bus, lalu memberikan kopernya pada temannya yang bertugas memasukkan koper-koper temannya ke dalam bagasi. Lu han melangkah kakinya dan duduk di kursi sebelah kiri dekat jendela. Ia memandang keluar, melihat langit, tanpa Ia sadari air matanya jatuh perlahan ke pipinya, cinta ternyata menyakitkan.

"bisa aku duduk di sini?"

"eoh? Ne.."

Sehun duduk di sebelah Lu han, karna tak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, Yi jun berada di belakang karna temannya ada di sana

"kenapa kau menangis Lu.."

"ah,a..ani.. mataku.. ada debu yang masuk.."

"jangan berbohong padaku"

"ani, aku tidak bohong"

"gotjimal hajima, mianhae"

"kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"aku..." Sehun menghela napasnya

"kemarin malam...itu..."

"ah, ara, kau tak perlu khawatir, anggap saja itu tidak terjadi.. aku mengerti, kau sudah menyatakan cintamu kan pada Yi jun?"

"Lu.."

"apa dia menerima mu?"

Sehun diam dan mengangguk lemah, Ia tahu Lu han pasti kecewa karna kemarin Ia seenaknya mencium Lu han

"ch..chukkae"

Lu han menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan kembali memandang langit

Tak ada perbincangan apapun di antara mereka bahkan setelah bus itu bergerak menjauhi sekolah mereka.

Satu persatu murid Seoul High School bergilir keluar dari bus, begitupun Lu han dan Sehun. Yi jun yang baru keluar langsung berlari ke arah Sehun dan menggandengnya menjauhi Lu han.

Lu han menyeret kopernya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke bandara. Mereka menunggu keberangkatan pesawat mereka 15 menit lagi. Lu han mengatuk-ngatukkan kakinya dan sedikit bersenandung ketika Ia menyumpal telinganya dengan headset yang menghubungkan telinga Lu han dengan ponselnya. Ia kembali mendengarkan instrument piano, 'L' For Love, dan beberapa list lagi.

Tanpa Lu han tahu Sehun yang berada di kursi tunggu sebelahnya lebih tepatnya berada 4 kursi dari kursi Lu han, terus saja memandang Lu han, Ia tahu Lu han pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

Suara wanita dari pusat pemberitahuan sudah terdengar, ini waktunya mereka menuju ke pesawat. Lu han bangkit dan kembali menyeret kopernya. Ia berada tepat di belakang Sehun dan Yi jun, Ia kembali menahan air matanya. Sangat menyakitkan.

Mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat, dan Lu han duduk di kursi dengan nomor 20, Ia tersenyum karna kursinya berada di dekat jendela. Ia melihat pemandangan bandara dengan pesawat-pesawat besar dari benda transparan itu. Sehun melihat Lu han lagi berada di samping kursi duduknya, ya Sehun berada di kursi sebelah kursi Lu han nomor 19. Lu han tak menyadari jika Sehun sudah duduk di sebelahnya karna Ia terlalu asik memandang keluar.

Pesawat mereka mulai terbang, dan Lu han yang bosan akhirnya menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Ia terkejut karna Sehun kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"ke-kenapa kau di sini?"

"ini kursiku" jawab Sehun terdengar sangat dingin

"oh.."

Sehun diam dengan wajah datarnya, dan Lu han menghela napasnya kecewa

_'__apa kau sudah tidak mau bicara denganku, bahkan aku rindu dengan panggilan yang kau beri padaku' _batin Lu han

Lu han kembali menyumpal telinganya dengan headset, dan memutar instrument Unbreak My Heart yang sedikit mewakili perasaannya.

Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah menyatakan perasaannya sebulan setelah Ia dan Yi jun berdekatan, Yi jun menjawabnya sehari setelah kejadian malam itu, dimana Sehun mencium Lu han. Yi jun menyuruh Sehun menunggu terlalu lama dan akhirnya Sehun sadar Ia hanya tertarik pada Yi jun, tidak untuk mencintainya. Tapi sekarang Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, karna yang Ia cintai sekarang adalah Lu han.

Mereka sampai di bandara internasional Alaska, memang mereka berangkat pagi dari Korea jadilah mereka sampai di sana pada malam hari.

"Lu han.."

"ne, seonsaengnim?"

"kita akan menginap di rumah keluarga mu kan?"

"ne.. kita perlu taksi untuk ke sana, aku membawa alamatnya"

Akhirnya beberapa teman mereka mencari 6 taksi untuk membawa rombongan itu, ada sekitar 18 anak yang ikut dan dua guru mereka. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam taksi, dan memasukkan koper mereka ke dalam satu taksi yang mereka tugaskan untuk membawa koper-koper itu.

Setelah bertanya ke beberapa warga di sana, akhirnya rombongan itu sampai di rumah appa Lu han, perlahan Lu han keluar dari taksi. Ia memandang rumah itu lekat, matanya terpaku ke arah jendela besar rumah itu.

Ia kembali melihat bayangan sinar sangat terang, Ia memegang gagang kopernya menahan badannya untuk tidak ambruk tiba-tiba. Lu han mengatur napasnya yang tadi tercekat, perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Lu han terjatuh di tanah sambil menangis. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampirinya, dan memegang tangan Lu han yang begitu dingin.

"Lu.. kau tak apa? Apa sakit lagi?"

Lu han hanya mengangguk lemah menahan sakit di kepaalnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun menggendong Lu han mendekat ke pintu rumah itu. Ia berjongkok dan memangku Lu han di pahanya. Semua teman mereka terkejut ada apa dengan Lu han

"Sehun-ah wae?"

"kepala Lu han sakit lagi saem.."

"dia berbohong saem"

Semua teman dan Gong saem menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ya Ia Yi jun.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun

"aku tahu dia tidak sakit apa-apa, mama ku adalah Dokter pribadi keluarga Wills. Aku mendengar tidak ada yang buruk dengan kondisi fisiknya"

"kau tak tahu Lu han sakit apa"

"Sehun! Siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu eoh?"

"bisakah kau tenang Yi jun-ah?"

Lu han menarik kerah Sehun untuk bangkit, Ia mendengar semua itu. Ia merasa bersalah karna membuat Sehun dan Yi jun bertengkar.

"gwaenchana Hun-ah, mianhae"

Lu han bangkit dan menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan ke tembok lalu mencari kunci rumahnya di saku blazernya.

"masuklah, kata appa di sini ada 7 kamar tamu, tapi aku akan tidur di lantai atas di kamar appa dan eomma..." ucap Lu han lemah

Temannya yang bernama Yong Ki menghidupkan saklar lampu, dan lampu di rumah itu satu persatu menyala. Rumahnya cukup besar dan interiornya sangat menakjubkan.

Lu han terlalu pusing untuk berdiri lama, dan Ia menyeret kopernya perlahan. Ia terkejut saat ada seseorang yang menarik kopernya ke arah tangga, Ia tahu itu Sehun. Yi jun hanya mengepalkan tangannya, Ia tahu semuanya, Ia tahu sebenarnya Sehun mulai menyukai Lu han, dan kejadian malam itu, Ia juga melihatnya, karna tak mau kehilangan Sehun, Ia menelfon Sehun pagi-pagi sekali dan menjawab iya.

Sehun sudah berada di lantai atas dan tak menemukan Lu han di belakangnya, Ia kembali ke arah tangga dan turun, Ia melihat Lu han sedang berusaha menaiki tangga perlahan. Sehun menghela napasnya dan turun. Lu han mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berada di jarak dua tangga di depannya.

Sehun memapah tubuh Lu han untuk naik, tapi Lu han menahannya

"tidak perlu Hun-ah, aku bisa sendiri, aku baik-baik saja, ah terima kasih untuk kopernya" ucap Lu han dengan nada gemetar

"aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar baik atau pura-pura baik. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau berpura-pura Lu"

"apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu? Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kau dan Yi jun seperti tadi"

"Lu.. aku.."

"aku sudah bilang lupakan kejadian itu dan biarkan aku pergi"

"tapi aku.."

"cukup! Kumohon aku lelah Sehun! Menjauhlah"

Lu han melepas dekapan Sehun tadi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai atas. Lu han menangis tanpa bersuara, tidak bukan karna kepalanya yang sakit, tapi karna hatinya yang sakit.

Sehun hanya menatap kepergian Lu han, dan sangat menyesal karna kenapa tidak dari awal saja Ia menyadari perasaannya itu, kenapa harus serumit ini.

"mianhae Lu.."

Semua teman mereka tidur di kamar yang mereka pilih tadi. Lu han keluar dari kamar appa dan eommanya setelah membersihkan diri. Ia ingin minum karna sangat haus.

Ia turun dari tangga dan melihat keadaan lantai bawah sangat sepi. Ia menuju dapur dan menngecek ada apa saja di sana. Ternyata setelah memeriksa dapur Ia tak menemukan apapun, hanya barang-barang nya yang lengkap bahkan galon air di dispenser tidak ada isinya.

"sudah pukul sebelas, apa supermarket buka ya?"

"kau ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Lu han terkejut mendengar suara itu, Ia semakin terkejut karna Sehun tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur.

"kau belum tidur? Aku haus tapi tidak ada apapun di sini"

"ayo beli sesuatu aku juga lapar"

"kita naik apa?"

"Chanyeol ahjussi pernah menceritakan rumah ini padaku, Ia juga meninggalkan mobilnya di sini"

"tapi kan kunci mobilnya ada di appa, mana mungkin kita mengendarainya kan?"

"hmm iya juga, sudah ayo ke garasi mungkin ada yang bisa kita gunakan di sana"

Lu han menuruti Sehun dan berjalan di belakangnya, mereka membuka pintu garasi dan menyalakan lampu di sana. Garasi itu sangat rapi dan berwarna putih, ada satu mobil hitam di sana, dan sebuah sepeda. Sehun mendekati sepeda itu.

"bagaimana dengan ini?"

"sepeda? Apa ini? Pororo? Haha, pasti ini sepeda oppa"

"tapi rantainya perlu pelumas, berapa tahun Kai hyung meninggalkannya"

"belasan tahun mungkin"

Lu han mencari kaleng pelumas di garasi itu dan benar saja ada. Sehun mengambilnya dari tangan Lu han, mereka beruntung pelumas itu masih bisa digunakan. Setelah mengolesi rantai sepeda itu, Sehun mencuci tangannya dan membawa sepeda itu keluar setelah membuka pagar garasi itu. Lu han duduk di boncengan sepeda yang mereka bawa. Lu han melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Sehun, dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Mereka berkeliling mencari supermarket yang masih buka, ternyata tidak ada. Hanya ada satu restoran fastfood yang masih buka.

"ke sana saja ya Lu, aku lapar"

"baiklah, aku tahu kau lapar albino"

"dasar manusia planet, kau berat jadi aku menghabiskan banyak tenaga karna mengayuh dan membawa mu"

"sudah hahaha, ayo masuk"

Mereka turun dari sepeda itu dan masuk ke dalam. Mereka duduk setelah memesan. Lu han memesan sphaggety dan Sehun dengan humberger nya.

"apa enaknya makan di tempat ini?"

"hanya mengganjal lapar sampai besok pagi itulah enaknya"

Makanan mereka tiba dan mereka mulai menyantapnya. Lu han memasukkan makanannya perlahan. Ia seperti mengenal makanan ini, Ia pernah memakannya, otaknya kembali mengingat sesuatu, bayangan itu terlihat jelas ketika Ia menutup matanya.

Lu han melihat anak kecil bersama seseorang, mereka tertawa bersama sambil melahap habis makanan mereka. Lu han perlahan membuka matanya, Ia sedikit meringis ketika kepalanya berdenyut lagi tapi tidak sesakit tadi.

_'__siapa sebenarnya aku ini, aku melihat sinar itu lagi dan kepalaku kembali berdernyut tapi ketika aku mengingat anak kecil itu... ah molla..' _batinnya

"gwaenchana ?"

"hmm"

Lu han dan Sehun sudah selesai mengisi perut mereka. Lu han mulai duduk di boncengan sepeda yang mereka gunakan. Perlahan Sehun mulai mengayuhnya dan kembali ke rumah.

Mereka menuju garasi dan memasukkan sepeda itu, lalu menguncinya.

"kalian dari mana?"

Lu han terkejut saat Ia sudah berada di ruang tengah, memang ruang itu menghubungkan pintu menuju garasi.

"kita hanya makan, karna tak ada apapun di sini yang bisa dimakan" jawab Sehun

"benarkah? Apa kau yang merayu kekasihku untuk pergi denganmu Lu han-ssi?"

"a..aku.. tidak.."

"cukup! Yi jun-ah kau keterlaluan, sekarang masuk ke kamar dan istirahat. Aku lelah"

"mianhae.." lirih Lu han yang ditinggal pergi

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Pagi ini semuanya sudah siap untuk pergi melakukan penjelajahan di beberapa hutan dekat lokasi rumah itu.

"seonsaengnim, maafkan aku.. tapi appa melarang kita pergi ke hutan belakang"

"bilang saja kau takut gadis aneh!"

"YI JUN! Jaga bicara mu" teriak Sehun

"kenapa Lu? Kenapa appamu melarang kita ke sana?"

"karna.."

Lu han tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, appanya tak memberi tahu alasannya

"sudah kita semua akan aman, kita pergi bersama"

Semuanya mengangguk dan Lu han terpaksa menuruti kegiatan itu. Ini juga karna Ia merasa penasaran dengan hutan itu. Mereka melewati jalan samping garasi rumah itu. Lu han berada di belakang dan berjalan sendirian. Sehun terus saja ditarik Yi jun untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan berada di urutan depan.

Lu han menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ia melihat sebuah pohon besar di samping rumah itu. Ia menggerekkan retinanya untuk melihat setiap inci pohon itu, ada sesuatu yang Lu han rasa aneh. Ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempat Ia berdiri, manik matanya membelalak ketika Ia melihat burung hantu di salah satu ranting pohon itu. Ia ingin bergerak dan berlari tapi rasanya sangat kaku. Bahkan Ia sadar jika teman-temannya sudah jauh darinya. Lu han menutup matanya dan bayangan itu kembali muncul

_Saat itu Lu han melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah bangunan, bangunan dari kayu. Ia masuk ketika pintu bangunan itu terbuka, berdebu dan gelap, hanya cahaya dari jendela saja yang membantunya melihat. Entahlah, Ia tak tahu akan kemana, Ia terus berjalan hingga kakinya tersandung tangga di depannya. Ia meringis dan kembali berdiri, kaki kanannya mulai menaiki tangga pertama dan peralahan Ia naik hingga sampai di tangga terakhir. Ia berada di lantai atas bangunan itu Ia tahu betul beberapa ruang di lantai atas ada 3 kamar, satu dengan pintu berwarna merah muda, satu dengan warna putih dan satu dengan warna coklat. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dengan warna putih. Perlahan Ia menekan kenop pintu ruang itu, tak ada apapun yang bisa Ia lihat hanya sebuah ranjang besar dengan balutan kain berwarna putih hanya itu. Ia menutup pintu ruang itu dan membalik badannya lalu mulai berjalan ke arah pintu berwarna coklat. Ia membukanya sedikit cepat dan Ia kembali tak bisa melihat apapun, sangat gelap. Ia menghela napasnya dan menutup pintu itu. Hanya ada satu pintu yang belum Ia buka, pintu dengan warna merah muda. Ia tak tahu apa yang Ia rasakan ketika memandang pintu itu, perlahan Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Ia berhenti tapat di depan pintu itu. _

_"__Zi..."_

_Suara itu tertangkap jelas di ndra pendengaran Lu han_

_"__Zi... "..." Lu... "..." come in..."_

_Seakan diberitahu untuk masuk Lu han mengulurkan tangannya ke kenop pintu itu dan menggerakkannya ke bawah. Pintu itu terbuka, Ia mengernyit, gelap sekali di sana. Entah kenapa Ia masuk ke dalam sana dan pintu itu tertutup. Lu han terkejut dan melihat ruang itu kembali terang. Jendelanya terbuka, dan ada satu box bayi di sana Lu han tetap berdiri di dekat pintu itu, Ia melihat ada bayi yang sedang tidur di sana, Ia memandangnya lekat, siapa bayi itu._

_Tiba-tiba ada sinar yang sangat terang dari jendela ruang itu. Sinar itu menusuk mata Lu han, Ia tak bisa membuka matanya karna terlalu terang, perlahan sinar itu meredup dan Ia terkejut di sana ada eommanya berteriak, Ia diam dan melihat itu dengan jelas. Ia mendekati eommanya tapi tiba-tiba semuanya hilang_

Sehun yang khawatir tak menemukan Lu han di belakang, Ia melepas pegangan Yi jun dan berlari ke belakang tak menghiraukan teriakan kekasihnya.

"Lu!"

Sehun menemukan Lu han berdiri sambil memandangnya. Sehun menghampiri Lu han dengan senyumnya, hampir sampai dan tiba-tiba Lu han jatuh memegang kepalanya lagi.

"AAAARRRGGGH!"

Sehun berlari dan mendekap Lu han

"Lu... tenang ada aku.. ssst.."

"AARRGGGH! Kepalaku!"

"tidak ini menyakitkaan! Tolong!"

Lu han mencekram pundak Sehun dan mendorongnya hingga Sehun terjungkal

"HAHAHAHA! LU ! BACK TO ME!"

"siapa kau?!"

"YOU NEVER "..." GOT "..." PLEASURE"

"Please! Let me go! No! Dont touch me, aaarrgggh! It hurts me!"

"WILLS "..." YOU "..." IM... SAVIOR"

Sehun sangat terkejut melihat itu dan Ia kembali membelalakkan matanya Lu han tiba-tiba pingsan, langsung saja Ia bangkit dan mengangkat kepala Lu han dan mengguncang tubuhnya

"Lu... Lu... bangun!"

Sehun membawa Lu han kembali masuk, Ia tak peduli dengan acara penilitian itu. Ia sangat khawatir.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Sehun mendapati Lu han seperti tadi.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Lu..."

"apa yang mengganggu mu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang berlari menaiki tangga, Sehun terkejut melihat Yi jun dan beberapa temannya masuk ke kamar Lu han.

"SEHUN! Kenapa kau tidak ada di hutan eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan gadis itu? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?"

"Yi jun-ah..."

Lu han membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kirinya erat

Sehun tersenyum mendapati Lu han sadar, Ia membantu Lu han menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk. Lu han memandang Sehun lekat dan tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Sehun. Yi jun yang menyadari hal itu segera mendekati Lu han dan menamparnya. Lu han terkejut hebat dan menahan panas di pipinya. Ia ingin menangis tapi sekuat tenaga Ia tahan. Sehun mendorong tubuh Yi jun dan menatapnya tajam

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Se..Sehun.." ucap Lu han

"KAU! Beraninya kau menampar Lu han!"

"SEHUN! Di sini siapa kekasihmu? Dia atau aku?!"

"DIAM!" teriak Lu han sambil menutup telinganya

"lihat! Dia sudah gila, sudah kuduga, kau dan eomma mu itu sama saja, sama gilanya"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya mulai merah

"kau tahu kan ? apa yang terjadi pada keluarga mu Lu han? Aku tahu semuanya, bahkan appa ku sendiri yang bercerita. Kau menyedihkan!"

Lu han terus terisak dan menutup telinganya

"sekarang apa mau mu? Kau mau melibatkan Sehun? Seperti eomma mu meminta bantuan appa Sehun? Ck!"

Lu han mendongak, wajahnya sudah sangat basah. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yi jun. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"AAAAAAARRRRGH! Hentikan!"

Sehun yang berada di samping Lu han langsung mendekapnya lagi, sangat erat.

"tolong! Kumohon! Hentikan!"

Lu han memukul punggung Sehun, dan berteriak.

"kumohon... hiks..."

Beberapa lama kemudian Lu han kembali tenang dalam dekapan Sehun dan mulai tertidur.

"pergi..." ucap Sehun yang masih mendekap Lu han

"Sehun!"

"aku bilang pergi..."

"tapi aku ini kekasihmu"

"pergilah..."

"Se..Sehun.."

"pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" Sehun mulai berteriak dan masih mendekap Lu han

Yi jun dan beberap temannya mendengus sebal mendengar itu dan pergi dari kamar itu. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Lu han dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Ia mengecup kening Lu han dan meneteskan air matanya.

"mian... aku janji akan ada di sampingmu..."

"aku sempat meninggalkanmu tapi aku janji tak akan mengulanginya.."

"saranghae.."

**_-Who's that girl-_**

**TBC**

**Ne! Saranghaja !**

**Aigooo annyeong annyeong **

**Lihat Ffnya makin gak jelas hahahaha**

**Absurd pasti menampakkan dirinya**

**Masa lalu Lu han masih beberapa yang Ia ingat**

**Masalah hilangnya Lu han entar aja di last chapter hhihihihi**

Juseyooooooo...

Hiya hiya hiya De balik nih.. keukeu

Ah Lu han kasian ne.. hiks hiks

De bingung kalo dijelasin di sini Lu/Lu han hilangnya gimana entar Sehun gak bisa sweet sweet an (apaan?) hehehehe. Pokoknya De bakal nyeritain kok dia kemana

Sehun : wah wah wah, thiapa itu Yi jun .. tidaaaaak Thehun ingin berthama Luhan Hyung! Jaebaaaaal!

De : tenang Sehet oppa, Di chap 3 entar bakalan bersatu. Eh? Kok dibocorin? *nyakarmukasendiri

Sehun : apa aku berhathil menjebak mu? *ketawahina

De : dasar oppa cadel, untung kau tampan *flat

Luhan : Sehun itu milikku pergi...

De : *nangisteriakteriak

Kaisoo : *lempartissue

De : gomaweo... hiks hiks sluuurrrrrp

Kaisoo : yack! Hana.. dul...

De : tunggu... ini *nyodorintissuetadi

Kaisoo : ppyong *ilang

De : *mangap

Chanbaek : kita kok pulang? Katanya lama di Amerika? Kau itu gimana sih?

De : *larikeSuho

Suho : kau salah di sini De, apalagi aku tak muncul, benar-benar menyebalkan

De : *nyariLay

Lay : yogisseo.. ssst uljima ne? Aku bersamamu *melukDe

De : *smirksmirk

Chenmin : apa kami dilupakan? *narikmenghantammenjambakDe

De : *teriakteriak

Tao : *mukulDepaketongkatWushu

Kris : *ngelemparAngryBirdToynya

Chen : *lownoteditelingaDe

Umin : *ngelemparbakpao

Chanyeol : *senyum5jariyangbikinDemuntahmuntah

Baekhyun : *ketawapakekfalset

Kaisoo : *beryadongria eh?

Apa itu hehehehehehe? *abaikan REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HAVE TO REVIEW! MUST TO REVIEW! YOU SHOULD REVIEW THIS FF! Hehehe

Kamasahamnida

**_EXOTICARMYsasha_** , answer : (chap1) burung hantu itu hanya bayangan sih

(chap2) mistis nya dapet ya? Hahaha yehet! Makhluknya dari planet antah berantah kekeke karna Baekhyun maincast di sini hehe

(chap3) iya alien hehe tapi kagak tahu kayak apa bentuknya abis tiap kali muncul suaranya doang yang keluar, Lu nya jalan2 dulu pakek piring terbang haha

(chap4) hahahah baby Lu apa Lulu baby ? aku juga gaktau emang Nome itu kenapa haha

(chap5) makhluknya mulai kembali hehehe, tapi ini lebih ke Lu hannya bukan ke Baekhyun lagi. Lu han inget masa lalunya gitu, kenapa ya makhluk itu ada lagi? Mungkin dia cinta ama keluarga Wills kali ya haha..

**_Brigitta Bukan Brigitiw _**, answer : tenang-tenang Lu han gak dibawa kemana-mana kok hihi.. emang mirip Tom and Jerry kali hahahaha. Ceileh pinter banget sih Ia si Soo muntah2 karna Kai hamil *salahfokus

**_Guest 1_** , answer : udah bunuh aja sini sama aku , aku juga kesel tuh makhluk dateng lagi... tengkar mulu karungin aja terus buang ke kamar De

**_Yoon _**, answer : pertanyaan kamu itu jawabannya sudah jelas, iya hahaha, baca chap 5 yaaa...

**_Ekso _**,answer : iyaaa itu Lu, hehehehe (chap4)

**_Arumihan_** , answer : aduh aduh film apa 'anu' itu?

**_Miss leeanna_** , answer : padahal otakku hanya 512 mb kkkk

**_Guest 2_** , answer : campur aduk, rasanya kayak apa? Gado-gado juga dirasa kagak?

**_Hany Kwan_** , answer : keukeu merasa bersalah ilangnnya Lu gak dijelasin *aegyo

**_Welcumbaek _**, answer : si chanbaek De kasih tiket liburan hihihi

**_Maknae Lines 1994_** , answer : bisa dibilang itu alien hehe, Lu itu lu han benar sekali, Kai hanya pusing dan tertekan, chen bengal sih orangnya dia berpikir dengan logika, karna baek maincast di sini hahaha

**_Fanoy5_** , answer : De marah De benar-benar marah! Karna kamu udah review and baca nih ff absur gak jadi marah deh *XOXO

**_Lady Azhura _**, answer : aku bingung jawab review mu yang sangat panjang hehe, but well, thanks a lot..

Big Thanks To :

**EXOTICARMYsasha** || **Brigitta Bukan Brigitiw** || **Yoon** || **Lady Azhura** || **ANA** || **Panda XOXO || .735 || nadyadwiandini10 || yixingcom || followbaek || ChanhyunPark || Hany Kwan || Mami Fate Kamizake || Ekso || Arumihan || miss leeanna || welcumbaek || Maknae Lines 1994 || fanoy5 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's that girl (squel of 4th kind)**

Maincasts : Luhan

Oh Sehun

Support casts : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Kai

Kyungsoo

Yifan

Tao

Lay & other casts

Genre : Mistery & Romance

Rate : T

Summary : percaya atau tidak dia bahkan mengatakan dia adalah makhluk asing, bicara tentang planet lain, kisahnya yang konyol, dan semua ucapannya tentang masa depan benar-benar membuat orang-orang tersiksa (HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek/GS/Gender Switch for UKE)

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set.._

_Happy reading~~~_

**_-Sorry-_**

Baguslah, semua orang mengerti bagaiman Lu han dulu. Ia semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika satu persatu teman sekolahnya mengejeknya seperti apa yang dilakukan Sehun dulu. Tapi Lu han mengerti Sehun hanya bercanda waktu itu dan Lu han menerimanya. Berbeda dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya itu. Sungguh Lu han ingin mati sekarang juga...

_Aku ingin menghilang bersama angin-angin itu_

_Melihat lagi bagaimana caranya hidup di tengah ocehan mereka yang tak berguna_

_Aku ingin mengubur diriku ke tanah itu_

_Melihat lagi betapa gelap dan sepinya di dalam sana_

_Tersenyum dalam tangisku, ck! Mustahil_

_Hanya orang bodoh yang dapat mewujudkannya_

Lu han memandangi secarik kertas dengan goresan tinta merah itu lemah. Keadaan kelasnya memang banyak berubah. Setelah kejadian tempo hari di Alaska, Lu han menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan bahkan tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan atau gelengan, ketika ditanya perihal pelajaranpun Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan menulis

"gwaenchana?"

Lu han mengangguk ketika teman sebangkunya, Eunhye bertanya.

Sehun yang duduk di belakang kursi Lu han hanya menghela napasnya kasar, Ia tak tahan melihat Lu han seperti mayat hidup sekarang, pucat, tak pernah lagi bicara padanya. Ia selalu berdoa agar Tuhan mau mengembalikan sisi ceria gadis itu lagi.

"kau memandanginya lagi Sehun!"

Sehun hanya melirik yeoja di sebelah yang statusnya masih kekasih seorang Sehun Odusami itu sebentar

"baiklah jika kau terus-terusan mengabaikanku, jangan berharap gadis itu sembuh"

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan menempatkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa menghiraukan yeoja di sebelahnya itu

Lu han kembali menulis sesuatu di secarik ketas tadi

_Aku tak ingin seperti mereka yang bodoh_

_Menganggap aku aneh dan sengaja menjauhiku_

_Tapi lupakan aku akan tunjukkan siapa aku_

_Kalian pasti akan_

Tulisan tangan Lu han terhenti karna Yi jun menghampirinya. Lu han mendongak dengan ekspresi datarnya. Yi jun menarik kertas itu dan Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah papan tulis

"perhatian-perhatian..."

Sontak seluruh teman sekelasnya fokus ke arah Yi jun.

"mau mendengar cerita tentang alien?"

Semua temannya mengangguk

"eum baiklah, suatu malam ada sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di Nome. Mereka menghadapi masalah yang sangat besar, sampai-sampai polisi ikut campur di dalamnya, kalian tahu? Ibu mereka dianggap gila karna percaya yang namanya alien"

Semua temannya tertawa mendengar cerita itu kecuali Lu han, Sehun, dan Eunhye

"dan... malam itu anaknya menghilang, ehmm katanya sih diculik alien"

Mereka tertawa lagi, dan Lu han hanya mendengarkannya

"ibunya semakin gila dan akhirnya anak itu ditemukan lagi setelah beberapa tahun menghilang. Oh lelucon apa itu? Ibunya kan gila mana mungkin tiba-tiba anaknya yang hilang betahun-tahun ketemu lagi"

Mereka tertawa lagi, keadaan kelas 1-1 itu sangat berisik ada yang mengomentarinya dengan ejekan, ada yang hanya tertawa.

"apa kalian percaya?"

Semuanya menggeleng, dan Yi jun mengangguk-ngangguk

"harusnya kalian percaya karna di sini ada bukti nyatanya loh. Ini adalah tulisan anak itu, yap anak yang hilang itu"

Yi jun membuka lipatan secarik kertas tadi dan mulai membacanya

"Aku ingin menghilang bersama angin-angin itu. Melihat lagi bagaimana caranya hidup di tengah ocehan mereka yang tak berguna, aku ingin mengubur diriku ke tanah itu. Melihat lagi betapa gelap dan sepinya di dalam sanaT, tersenyum dalam tangisku, ck! Mustahil. Hanya orang bodoh yang dapat mewujudkannya"

Yi jun memandang Lu han dengan penuh keangkuhan

"bagaimana? Sepertinya Ia ingin mati teman-teman..."

Lu han hanya tersenyum tipis, tak peduli dengan reaksi Yi jun yang memandangnya heran

"Aku tak ingin seperti mereka yang bodoh. Menganggap aku aneh dan sengaja menjauhiku, tapi lupakan aku akan tunjukkan siapa aku. Kalian pasti akan.. oh oh.. rupanya kau ingin menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya Lu han-ssi?"

Sehun memerah dan berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Yi jun lalu Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membuangnya. Ia menatap Yi jun

"kau yeoja berisik Kim Yi jun"

"mwo?!"

"aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehanmu tiap pagi. Kau tahu? Kau hanya menyakiti seseorang"

"apa peduliku Sehun?"

"kita putus"

"apa? Jangan main-main Sehun-ah!"

Sehun meninggalkan Yi jun mengambil tasnya dan melewati Lu han. Ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lu han

"dan kau Lu han! Bisakah kau membela dirimu sendiri eoh? Kau bisu atau apa? Selama ini hanya diam saja"

Lu han menatap Sehun datar, seolah tak ada masalah dengan perkataan Sehun

"dengar! Kalian semua dan khususnya kau Lu han! Aku lelah membela kau seperti ini, ku harap kalian baik-baik saja selama aku pergi"

Lu han terkejut dan memandang punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari sana

_Pergi?_ – batin Lu han

**_-Who's that girl-_**

"chagiya annyeong..."

Kai yang mendengar suara lembut istrinya hanya tersenyum, memang hari ini Kyungsoo datang ke kantor Kai ingin makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya Kai sudah melarang Kyungsoo untuk datang karna khawatir dengan kandungan istrinya itu

"aigoo, aku sudah bilang kan? Jangan ke sini baby"

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah suaminya dan mengecup singkat pipinya

"wae? Aku bosan di rumah, eomma selalu saja pergi ke lab appa jam-jam ini. Lu han masih sekolah"

Kai merapikan poni Kyungsoo dan memapahnya duduk di sofa di ruangan Kai itu

"yaya, aku tahu baby. Tapi jangan terlalu lelah"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyuruh Kai mengambil kotak makanan yang Ia bawa tadi. Dengan hati-hati Kai membuka tutupnya

"mana spaghetti kimchiku chagi?"

"aish.. kau tidak bosan apa? Selalu menu itu yang kau makan"

Kai memegang dahinya yang dijitak Kyungsoo pelan

"heuh.. baiklah-baiklah, rolade tidak terlalu buruk"

"mian, apa sakit? Hehe"

Kai hanya tersenyum dan menyumpit makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo perlahan, sesekali Ia menyuapi istrinya itu

"tadi Lu han mengirim pesan, Ia ingin pulang denganmu Kai"

"jinja? Kenapa dia tidak menelfonku? Ish benar-benar"

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak suaminya itu

"aku khawatir dengan Lu han, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu padanya"

"jangan memikirkan apapun yang aneh Soo, kau sedang hamil"

"hmm ara, aku hanya khawatir, chagi"

"gokjongmal"

Kai mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo lembut dan melanjutkan makan siangnya dalam diam

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Lu han memakai blazernya dan melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat. Setelah kejadian di Nome tempo hari, Ia semakin merasa takut dengan gelap. Karna itu Ia menyuruh Kai menjemputnya. Seperti malam ini, tepat pukul 8 malam Ia berjalan di koridor sepi sebelah taman yang dulunya Ia lewati dan bertemu Sehun. Ia sempat melirik ke arah lampu taman itu lagi, Ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun menakut-nakutinya. Lu han merasa sedikit bersalah karna mendiami Sehun beberapa hari ini

"bogosipdayo..." lirihnya

Lu han terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke gerbang utama, keadaan sekolahnya benar-benar sepi karna Ia yakin semua temannya sudah kelaur dari sekolah daritadi. Ia menduduki kursi panjang dekat gerbang itu, Ia kembali mengingat Sehun. Saat Ia melepas sepatu Sehun, dan berlari menuju UKS. Benar-benar membuatnya rindu pada sosok namja itu

"kau mau pergi ya?" ucap Lu han pada langit malam

"tapi kau berjanji kan? Untuk menjagaku?" Lu han tersenyum miris dan mengayunkan kaki-kakinya

Lu han diam sejenak dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Ia berdecak kesal oppanya tidak cepat datang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya pelan

Alasan Kai terlambat menjemput Lu han karna kantornya sedikit bermasalah tadi, Ia juga harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang

"Lu.. hey.. ireona.."

Lu han masih terlelap dan sama sekali tidak terganggu

"ish anak ini bisa-bisanya tidur di sini"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang kesal melihat kelakuan Lu han yang yah menurutnya gila

"kau tambah berat manusia planet eum.. bukan itu lagi, aku panggil rusa jelek saja yap itu lebih baik"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Lu han, menggendongnya di punggung kekarnya sendiri

"kau tahu Lu? Aku akan menjagamu, jangan khawatir"

Sehun membuka pntu mobilnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi samping kemudi

_"__yeobbuseyo?"_

"hyung, Lu han bersamaku sekarang"

_"__jinja, ah syukurlah. Aku minta tolong antar dia ke rumah Hun-ah, mian"_

"ani gwaenchana, aku pergi dulu hyung"

_"__gomaweo"_

"ne"

Ternyata dugaan Sehun benar, Lu han menunggu oppanya untuk pulang. Ah pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun kembali ke sekolahnya setelah pergi berjam-jam dari kelasnya tadi.

Sehun akan berangkat ke Perancis dua minggu lagi, tadi Ia hanya mengurus kepindahannya bersama papanya, Dr. Fan Odusami, memang Ia harus ikut karna papanya ditugaskan di sana untuk beberapa tahun ke depan

"ku harap kau tidak melupakan aku Lu"

Lu han masih saja nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang, tidur pulas

Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjauh dari sekolah mereka menuju rumah keluarga Wills

Salah seorang maid membukakan pintu utama rumah itu, lantas Sehun masuk dengan Lu han yang berada di punggungnya

"ahjumma, chogiyo, kamar Lu han dimana?"

"eoh Sehun? Omo! Anak ini, kami khawatir padanya"

"tadi aku sudah menghubungi Kai hyung, ahjumma biarkan aku ke kamar Lu han. Dia berat"

"eo.. kamarnya di atas Sehun"

Baekhyun menuntun Sehun ke kamar Lu han, Sehun tersenyum melihat sekeliling kamar Lu han yang didominasi warna peach dan putih. Dengan sebuah boneka rusa di ranjangnya dan juga ternyata di sana ada foto dirinya yang memegang tangan Lu han, Sehun berpikir itu saat mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak, mama dan papa Sehun memaksanya untuk foto bersama Lu han karna hari itu tepat kelulusan mereka dari taman kanak-kanak. Lu han tersenyum dan Sehun yang datar. Ia terkekeh dan meletakkan bingkai itu ke tempat semula.

"terima kasih sudah membawanya pulang, kau sudah bekerja keras"

"ne ahjumma, cheonmaneyo"

"aku dengar kau akan pindah?"

"ne.. dua minggu lagi"

"hmm.. aku khawatir jika kau pergi siapa yang menjaga Lu han jika keadaannya seperti ini"

"juiseongheyo ahjumma"

"ani, tak apa Sehun-ah.. aku mengerti, ah katakan pada papa mu, datanglah kemari. Aku dan Chanyeol ingin mengatakan hal penting"

"ne, algaseumnida. Eum. Ahjumma aku kembali dulu ya?"

"baiklah, jangan ngebut Sehun-ah, jalgayo"

Sehun mengangguk dan keluar dari rumah keluarga Wills itu

"siapa Baek?"

"ah itu Sehun, dia yang membawa Lu han kembali barusan"

"eum"

"Yeol..."

Chanyeol menaruh handuknya di keranjang kotor dekat kamar mandi, Ia baru saja selesai mandi jadi Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun datang

"ada apa chagi?"

Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya dan merangkul pinggang istrinya posesif

"aku ingin menjodohkan Lu han dengan Sehun"

"apa kau yakin mereka setuju?"

"setidaknya kita bicara dulu dengan kelaurga Sehun besok"

"baiklah besok kan hari minggu jadi mereka pasti bisa datang kemari"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol

"aku mencintaimu Yeol"

"nado, Baekkie"

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidur

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Lu han mengerjap beberapa kali, Ia perlahan menegakkan badannya. Dan turun dari ranjangnya

"kenapa eomma tak mengganti seragamku?"

Ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri

Kyungsoo yang baru membuka matanya meringis, karna perutnya sedikit sakit. Ia bangkit perlahan dan menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjangnya. Ia mengelus pelan perutnya dan memandang Kai yang masih terlelap begitu damai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi suaminya lembut

"aku tahu aku tampan, jangan memandangi aku seperti itu baby"

"baiklah tuan menyebalkan, kau tidak ingin mandi eoh?"

"jam berapa ini?"

"jamnya ada satu chagiya"

"ish, maksudku pukul berapa?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas samping kanan ranjang mereka

"masih pukul enam, Kai"

"tidurlah lagi, kau harus istirahat yang banyak"

"aigoo.. bukan aku yang ingin tidur tapi kau yang ada"

"haha, aku masih ngantuk baby.. so let me close my eyes and enjoy this holiday with our bed"

"no no no.. you promissed me. Kau kan berjanji menemaniku senam Kai"

"baby, kau tahu? Ibu-ibu itu menakutkan, kau mau suamimu yang tampan ini digoda heum?"

"sudahlah ayo mandi Kai-ah!"

"kau mengajakku mandi berasama? Ah sayang ada bayi kita di dalam sini, kalau tidak pasti-"

"dasar mesum!"

Kai tertawa dan membantu Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi. Selanjutnya biarkan mereka yang tahu

Lu han mengenakan dress berwana soft pink dengan mengepang rambut coklatnya. Begitu cantik

"selamat pagi eomma"

"tumben kau bangun pagi, biasanya hari minggu adalah hari tenangmu"

"ish eomma! Aku ingin ke rumah Eunhye jam 8, aku akan berbelanja eomma"

"eum.. kapan kau pulang?"

"mungkin 2 jam cukup untukku. Jadi pukul 10 atau mungkin lebih sedikitlah"

"baiklah, nanti sore Sehun dan keluarganya akan datang. Jadi kau harus ada di rumah, okay?"

"what happens ?"

Kai yang baru turun bersama Kyungsoo mendengar obrolan Lu han dan eommanya

"kau bangun? Wah mimpi apa eomma semalam anak-anak eomma bangun di hari tenang mereka"

"eomma.. aku sudah bilang aku ingin belanja ish!"

"dan kalau aku eomma, aku ingin menemani Kyungsoo senam"

"eoh? Kau akan senam dimana Kyung?"

"di tempat Shin ahjumma, aku dengar banyak ibu-ibu hamil yang senam di sana eomma"

"hati-hati dan kau Kai, jaga istrimu"

Kai mengangguk dan merangkul istrinya keluar dari rumah

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Baekhyun kemarin malam, Sehun menyuruh mama dan papanya untuk datang ke rumah keluarga Wills itu. Karna papa Sehun ada urusan di kampus, yah selama ini Ia berprofesi sebagai seorang dosen ahli di bidang bahasa Korea – China, tapi juga beberapa tahun ini Dr. Fan juga menjadi seorang peneliti di Kanada melanjutkan penelitiannya tentang Sumeria. Dan Ia dipercaya untuk mengajar peradaban itu di Perancis untuk 4 tahun ke depan.

Sehun merapikan jaketnya sedikit, hari ini Ia ingin berjalan-jalan keliling taman atau menghabiskan waktu di game center, setidaknya Ia hari ini sangat merasa lega karna berhasil melepas ikatannya dengan Yijun

"haaaaaaaa..."

Sehun merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara segar dengan kuat

"aku bebas, let's have fun Sehun!"

Sehun berjalan ke arah motornya, Ia menaiki motornya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum lebar. Awalnya Ia ingin mengunjungi taman bermain di sebelah rumahnya, tapi Ia berpikir lagi, lebih baik ke game center saja

Sehun sudah sampai di parkiran Mall, lebih tepatnya Mall milik eommanya

"aku lapar"

Sehun memegang perutnya sambil meringis, Ia menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuknya, manik matanya mengabsen satu persatu ruko yang menjual makanan

"hah, aku harus makan yang man-"

Sehun berhenti bicara saat seseorang menabraknya

"hey!"

Orang itu nampaknya kesal, oh tunggu seharusnya Sehun yang marah karna sembarangan ditabrak

"Lu?"

Sehun terkejut saat membalikkan badannya, Lu han hanya menghembuskan napasnya dan berbalik

"Lu!"

Lu han berhenti ketika Sehun memanggilnya, entahlah sepertinya Lu han juga lelah selama ini hanya diam membiarkan seluruh rasa sakitnya menjalar kesuluruh fisik dan perasaannya

"aku lelah Sehun-ah..."

Lu han tetap berdiri membelakangi Sehun tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat sosok yang sangat Ia rindukan beberapa hari ini, Lu han memejamkan matanya, ingatan itu kembali, cahaya itu sangat menyakitkan tapi Lu han berusaha tetap mengingatnya. Ia tetap pada posisinya seperti itu membuat Sehun khawatir. Perlahan Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan berhasil menyentuh pundak Lu han

"cahaya itu.. aku bisa mengingat rasa sakitnya. Entah sekarang aku merasa mati rasa ketika seseorang yang memegang tanganku itu datang"

"siapa Lu?"

"aku tak mengerti... argh!"

Lu han memegang kepalanya dan hampir terjatuh, Sehun menahan tubuh Lu han yang gemetar

"sakit Hun-ah... aku lelah dengan semua ini.."

Sehun memapah Lu han untuk duduk di kursi tunggu di Mall itu. Rencananya untuk makan sudah hilang melihat Lu han yang begitu menyedihkan

"Lu.. dengar.. aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau ingat tapi, biarkan aku menjagamu, jangan menjauhiku lagi"

"aku takut kau terlibat Hun-ah, aku hanya..."

"tolonglah biarkan aku menjagamu Lu.."

Sehun menatap Lu han lekat dan Ia ingin menangis ketika melihat air mata gadis itu mengalir dengan leluasanya

"kau janji?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Hari ini adalah hari ke tujuh mereka berteman lagi. Mereka tahu rencana orangtua mereka tentang perjodohan itu. Tentu, mereka bahagia. Tapi kendalanya tujuh hari lagi Sehun akan pindah ke Paris. Lu han hanya tersenyum miris

"sudahlah jangan murung, kau semakin jelek Lu"

"hmm.. mianhae"

"untuk apa Lu?"

"tidak, hanya saja kau akan pergi-"

"jangan khawatir aku pasti kembali Lu"

"aku tahu, tapi siapa yang akan menjagaku jika kau pergi?"

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

Gigi Lu han gemeletuk mendengar pertanyaan itu

Sehun menatap Lu han dalam melihat arah manik matanya yang bergerak gusar. Surainya yang di terpa angin sore di tengah sunyi nya sungai Han

"aku akan menunggu jawaban mu 4 tahun lagi"

"Sehun-ah..."

"aku mengerti Lu, tapi jika benar kau mencintaiku, bersabarlah sedikit"

"aku akan mengingatnya..."

"baguslah"

Sehun menatap sungai Han yang airnya terasa sangat menghangatkan mata, dengan pantulan bias-bias cahaya senja, kuning kemerahan. Lu han mendongak agar air matanya tak jatuh. Sungguh Ia ingin berteriak sekarang, aku mencintai mu, Sehun! Tapi entahlah kata-kata itu seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya

"kita pulang?"

"baiklah"

Mereka memutuskan menjauh dari pembatas sungai itu, berjalan beriringan tanpa tautan tangan

"aku pulang Lu.. sampai jumpa besok"

Lu han mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat tipis seakan mengatakan betapa rapuhnya Ia sekarang

Lu han melangkahkan tungkainya ke arah tangga, semakin naik dan tiba di ambang pintu cokelat kamarnya. Ia menghela napasnya berkali-kali, sungguh Ia ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk yang menyedihkan ini. Seandainya Ia dilahirkan kembali Ia tak ingin dilahirkan seperti ini. Menyakitkan, itulah rahasia Lu han.

Ia merebahkan badannya dan menarik selimut sebatas dadanya lalu matanya menatap ke langit-langit. Gelap, tapi Lu han masih mampu memandangnya. Sebenarnya, Lu han tahu masa lalu kelamnya. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan dua pasien eommanya. Dulu, dulu sekali. Tepat pukul 12 malam Ia masih terjaga, Ia takut bahkan hanya sedetik untuk menutup matanya. Semuanya memang terjadi begitu cepat, dengan ocehan Yijun yang nampaknya tak ada kebohongan di setiap jengkal kata-katanya. Juga dengan pernyataan eommanya yang membenarkan hal itu. Lu han melirik ke arah jendela yang tertutupi oleh kain berwarna merah tua yang cukup tebal itu. Tanpa Ia sadari, pintu kamarnya terbuka, Lu han hanya meliriknya saja tanpa ada niatan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia tak takut atau khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, karna ini biasa saja, menurutnya. Seperti malam sebelumnya, Ia akan mendengar suara binatang yang bernama burung hantu dari luar jendela itu, atau derap kaki seseorang yang ingin menggebrak pintu kamarnya. Ini tak seberapa dibandingkan Lu han harus mengalami kepalanya yang terasa tersayat-sayat. Ini tak SEBERAPA!

"aku tahu kalian kembali, tapi biarkan semalam saja aku tidur tenang"

Ia bermonolog sendiri, siapa yang Ia ajak bicara ? mungkin kesunyian itu

"aku mengerti, sangat mengerti, kalian ingin datang dan menangkapku lagi"

Lu han menyibak selimutnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum remeh sambil bertepuk tangan

"kurasa sebentar lagi"

Tiba-tiba dari luar jendela terpancar sebuah cahaya begitu menusuk mata, Lu han menutup matanya rapat. Sepenggal memori masa lalunya kembali.

_Lu han berjalan menelusuri setapak di bawahnya,kembali tanpa alas kaki. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa kecuali angin yang berhembus kencang. Kanan kiri setapak itu hanyalah pohon-pohon besar. _

_"__Lu..."_

_Suara itu terdengar jelas dan mendengung membaut telinga Lu han panas_

_"__Zi ma bu!"_

_Lu han menghentikan langkahnya matanya mengarah ke segala arah dengan perlahan. Ia masih terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Terasa menyakitkan di bagian tengkuknya, seperti di tusuk belati yang tajam ujungnya. Tanpa merubah posisinya, Ia membuka perlahan matanya yang tertutup tadi. Tersa basah. Ia menangis..._

_"__I couldn't stay like this, can you let me?"_

_Lu han terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu menyentuh aspal keras itu_

_"__HAHAHAHAHA! YOU NEVER "..." SADDEN"_

_Lu han menutup matanya lagi, telinganya terasa panas ketika menangkap suara aneh itu_

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Tapi Ia bertahan untuk tidak berteriak. Yang Ia lakukan adalah menggigit lengannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit itu. Dan Ia terlelap begitu saja.

Pagi ini, Sehun sudah siap dengan motornya. Sudah 10 menit Ia menunggu Lu han di halaman keluarga Wills itu. Ia sempat menyuruh maid mereka untuk memberitahu Lu han agar segera melesat ke depan. Tapi Ia tak menemukan sosok itu

"Sehun? Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam?"

"tidak Hyung, aku ingin menghirup udara segar saja"

"baiklah jika begitu. Aku pergi dulu, mungkin Lu han sebentar lagi selesai"

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap mobil hitam Kai menjauh, Ia duduk di kursi panjang berwarna putih di halaman itu. Ia memandang bunga-bunga dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"maaf sudah membautmu menunggu"

"tak apa Lu.. ayo berangkat, pukul tujuh tiba 12 menit lagi"

Lu han berlari kecil dan menerima helm pink dengan gambar kartun animasi lucu di sana. Ia terkekeh

"kau pikir aku anak SD ya?"

"kupikir kau anak TK"

Lu han memukul lengan Sehun pelan dan mereka menjauh dari rumah itu menuju sekolah

"Lu.."

Lu han hanya menarik alisnya ke atas, menyiratkan kata ada apa?

"Yijun pindah sekolah"

"benarkah? Kau merindukannya ya?"

Lu han memalingkan wajahnya dengan jengah

"tidak! Tidak mungkin, aku kan sudah berjanji untuk mencintaimu"

"jangan berlebihan Sehun"

"kenapa kau belum bisa menerimaku?"

"bukan bergitu, hanya saja..."

Sehun menghela napasnya, selalu saja begini ketika Ia menyatakan lagi rasa itu. Sedikit menyakitkan. Sehun mengusap lembut surai coklat Lu han, itu menengkan, batin gadis itu.

"jangan dipikirkan, aku beri waktu 4 tahun Lu"

"aku bingung Sehun-ah, maafkan aku"

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum dengan senyuman terbaiknya

**_-Who's that girl-_**

**_Seoul International Airport, Thursday, 10 March 2014_**

"jangan menunjukkan ekspresi itu Lu, lihatlah oppamu terkekeh"

"ish! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan, aku sedang bersedih"

Lu han tak ragu mengatakan hal itu. Pagi ini Ia harus melepas Sehun sementara waktu, karna Paris sangat jauh dari sana

"aku kan sudah bilang 4 tahun lagi aku kembali rusa jelek"

"itu lama Hun-ah"

"aigoo, rupanya uri Lu han tidak mau ditinggal pangeran albinonya" sahut Baekhyun yang datang bersamaan dengan Chanyeol

"aish eomma.. jangan membuatku malu"

Chanyeol tertawa, dan menepuk bahu Dr. Fan

"kembalilah dengan cepat, dan bawa kabar gembira"

"pasti Dr. Wills, tunggulah aku akan secepatnya pulang. Aku terlanjur menyukai negara ini"

"dibandingkan China?"

"sepertinya iya"

Mereka terkekeh, perpisahan ini bukanlah musibah yang harus ditangisi bukan?

"Kyung, ah.. aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu dan bayi mu lahir"

"tenanglah ahjumma, aku akan mengirimi fotonya ketika Ia lahir nanti"

"baguslah, aku berharap kau selamat dan bayi mu sehat, Kyung"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan duduk di kursi tunggu, kakinya sedikit pegal

"hey! Sudah jangan cemberut rusa jelek"

"dasar albino, baru juga SMA belum tepat setahun kau sudah main pindah"

"maaf.. aku pergi dulu ya.. hm, sebelum aku pergi kau tak mau menjawabnya Lu?"

Lu han kembali menutup rapat mulutnya dan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh namja itu erat. Membuat seluruh mata menatap kejadian itu

"aku akan menunggu mu, dan jangan kecewakan aku. Jika kau ingin tahu jawabanku tunggulah 4 tahun, ketika kau kembali ke sini"

Sehun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan hangat itu. Jika jawaban Lu han seperti itu Sehun berpikir, Ia punya kesempatan.

"kau harus selalu menghubngiku Hun-ah!"

"pasti, sayang"

Lu han blushing mendengar itu dan masih memeluk Sehun

"kalau kalian terus berpelukan, bagaimana kita bisa berangkat?"

Lu han terperanjat mendengar suara Dr. Fan begitu hangat. Ia terkekeh pelan dan melepas pelukan itu

"aku pergi dulu LUHANNIE!"

Sehun berteriak ketika mereka mulai menjauh, membuat Lu han menangis

**_Luhan_Deer_**_a minutes ago_

_Baru saja aku merasakannya, tapi aku akan bertahan menjaganya. I'll wait you, so don't make me down when you back with new girl – sehun_o_

Sehun tersenyum melihat postingan Lu han, Ia berpikir dan mulai menekan _comment _lalu mengetik balasannya

**_Sehun_o_**_dear.. don't worry, I already know you were my own. I'll never break you... a seconds ago_

Sehun tersenyum lagi, membaca balasan Lu han

**_Luhan_Deer _**_too cheesy, Mr. Odusami :p 2 minutes ago_

**_Sehun_o _**_Mr. Odusami ada dua di pesawat ini, papaku dan aku. Siapa yang kau panggil rusa jelek :p 5minutes ago_

Di samping lain. Lu han tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa renyah melihat ponselnya itu

"lihatlah Kyung tadi Ia menangis, sekarang malah tersenyum"

"oppa!"

Kai terbahak-bahak, padahal tangannya masih terfokus dengan benda bundar yang biasa disebut setir itu. Lu han di belakangnya hanya menggerutu dan menyimpan ponselnya ke tas selempang berwarna jingga itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda transparan gelap sebelah kirinya, Ia harus bertahan 4 tahun ke depan

Baru 10 menit Lu han merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Ia kembali mengingat sesuatu. Entahlah, Ia takut kepalanya berdenyut lagi.

_"__karna kepalamu sering berdenyut, itu menyebabkan saraf di otakmu terganggu"_

_"__aku sebagai dokter medis hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Jika kau terus merasakan sakit di kepalamu dan terlalu banyak pikiran, aku khawatir kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik"_

_"__yang lebih buruk lagi kau akan lumpuh..."_

Sekiranya itu yang berhasil muncul di otak Lu han. Ia memang memeriksakan kesehatannya pada Dr. Lay. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Tepatnya 4 hari yang lalu, tidak perlu ada yang tahu, pikirnya

Ia menegakkan badannya dan mengambil ponselnya di meja coklat di samping ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum ketika layar datar itu menampilkan nama "Albino" di icon pesannya

_From : Albino_

_Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat, rusa jelek, jangan rindu padaku ya? :p_

Lu han tersenyum lagi-lagi

_To : Albino_

_Benarkah? Padahal aku berharap terjadi sesuatu yang akan membawamu kembali ke sini :D.. tidak akan -_-_

Ia menunggu beberapa menit, kemudian terdengar bunyi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk

_From : Albino_

_Oh.. aku semakin rindu padamu, deer. Tidurlah di sana sudah sangat malam. Aku telfon nanti. Annyeong __J_

Lu han mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang disuruh Sehun, Ia membaringkan badannya dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelumnya. Ia tidur dengan perasaan sedikit tenang

**_-Who's that girl-_**

Sehun merasa ada yang kurang bahkan setelah 2 tahun di Paris, Ia merindukan Korea, ah lebih tepatnya pada rusanya itu. Seandainya dari dulu saja orangtua mereka menjodohkan mereka, pasti Sehun tidak akan mau berada di tempat ini dan menetap di sana.

"kapan kau akan menerimaku Lu" gumam Sehun

Ia sedikit khawatir pada perasaan Lu han, meskipun terakhir kali mereka bertemu Lu han tak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya. Ia ragu Lu han menerimanya. Sehun sadar jarak adalah penghalang yang benar-benar kejam, bisa saja mereka berhubungan lewat dunia maya dengan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Tapi ketika mulai meletakkan benda penghubung itu, bisakah mereka tetap setia dengan pikiran yang sama. Benar-benar menyulitkan

Sehun memijat keningnya, Ia sedikit pusing dengan perang batinnya. Ia tak tahu harus bertahan atau tidak ini baru 2 tahun Ia jauh dari Lu han. Seandainya saja mereka bertemu saat ini mungkin Sehun akan menangis. Ia salah kali ini, perasaannya kacau, Ia mulai dengan pergaulan yang seharusnya Ia jauhi. Sehun hanya mencari pelampiasan akan tertekannya perasaan kalut yang Ia dapatkan. Tapi Ia tetap menjaga diri agar tidak sejauh teman-temannya yang biasa dengan menjamahi tubuh lawan jenisnya di atas ranjang. Sehun masih punya adat.

Sehun menegak lagi winenya, hampir limbung jika saja tak ada yang memeganginya

"Hey.. are you okay?"

"haha, oh who are you? Hmm.. are you my deer? Haha.. oh Lu.. i missed you"

Sehun mabuk dan memeluk wanita yang memapahnya itu. Wanita itu mengernyit tapi Ia kemudian menyeringai

"yes this is me your deer"

Wanita itu memapah Sehun naik ke lantai dua bar yang Sehun kunjungi. Ia membawa Sehun ke kamar di lantai itu

"let's make a great night baby"

Wanita itu Emile, teman Sehun, Ia tahu Sehun tak pernah mau melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun bahkan setelah berkali-kali kencan dengan wanita yang berbeda. Sehun yang mabuk tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia juga tak tahu dimana Ia sekarang, yang hanya Ia ingat adalah sebuah rasa nikmat malam itu.

Pagi hari menusuk mata cahayanya. Oh, apa yang terjadi? Batin Sehun. Kenapa Ia tidur tanpa busana dan lagi kamar siapa ini? Ia meringis saat kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia melirik wanita yang tidur di sebelahnya

"Emile! What are you doing?"

"eunghh, oh Hi honey. Are you sleep well?"

"no! What are you doing here!"

Emile menatap Sehun heran dan mendudukkan badannya. Sehun terkejut karna kondisi wanita itu sama dengan dirinya

"hey! Calm down, we just made a love. So what's the problem?"

"bitch!"

Sehun menyibak selimutnya dan mengambil seluruh pakaiannya. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Ia berteriak dan menyesali semuanya

"mianhae Lu... mianhae..."

**TBC**

**Ne! Saranghaja!**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai readersdeul**

**Haha, apa kabar?**

**Oh kenapa jadi begini ceritanya?**

**Wkwkwkwk, maap ne? Sehun aku buat begitu. Sebenarnya aku gak mau**

**Tapi entahlah kenapa begitu hehe**

**Chap ini lebih pendek dari chap-chap sebelumnya**

**Mian mian mian**

Juseyooooooooo...

Duhduhduh maap ne? De hiatus lama..

Sungguh karna tugas sekolah pada numpuk, efef ini terbengkalai

Entahlah, De lagi pusing dengan resensi-resensi cerpen, novel, pilm dan sebagainya *ehkokmalahcurhat

Sehun : mwooooooo? Kenapa Thehun teriak? *polos

De : ehmm itu *garukgarukhidung

Lu : yayaya aku menderita lagi kan... *nangis

Kaisoo : ssssssssst *ilang

De : *nginjeknginjektanah

Pcy : ohh kenapa? Kenapa aku setua itu? *nyekikDe

Bbh : Heeeeeyyyy! Kenapa Chanbaeknya segitu? *nariknarikrambutDe

Suho : kenapa aku tidak muncul lagi? *nyakarwajahDe

Lay : baru juga satu chapter aku muncul, kenapa ilang lagi? *bergloomysunday

Chen : *nyanyi

Min : *terpana

De : to...to.. tolong *sesaknapas

Yifan : *datar

Tao : *ketawahina

De : termikasih oppadeul *pingsan

Wahahahahah apa itu? Apa itu?

Ada yang mau ngasih pendapat? Endingnya Hunhan bersama apa gak?

Happy or Sad? Ayooo vote! Dengan review tentunya

Haha kamsahamnida *xoxo

Reviews respon :

**_Dwiihae_** : annyeong readersnim~~ aku author baru hehe.. ohh makasii banyak ne? *bow gregetan ya? Yuk capcus digigit bareng *plak aku aja iri ama Kyungsoo *huks. Iya Lulu baby kasian, tapi tenang aku bakal merubah semuanya.. hahahaha dia sakit mental hiks hiks

**_Fuji jump910_** : nih Sehun berantakan... mungkin chap selanjutnya dia beneran gila *dihantamSehun

**_Miss leanna_** : aku juga penasaran apa yang buat kamu penasaran dan penasaran apa yang buat aku penasaran duh apaan coba? Well gomaweo *xoxo

**_Fanoy5_** : omaigat! Thehuni! Labil sih lu! *deathglare

**_EXOTICARMYsasha_** : muehehehe, tuh aku hadir lagi hiaahahaha... depan mata ? siapa siapa? Plak *abaikan . yah seneng tuh pasti dapet cinta dari alien ngwahahaha... hunhan gak jadian yeeeeeeeeeee kkkkkkk *ketawahina terimakasih sudah menunggu, silahkan menunggu lagi *aegyo

**_Ndowclow_** : Ffnya berat ya? Yaudah aku suruh diet ya biar ga berat *salahfokus wahahaha aliennya kurang ajar.. ciyee dapet jempol aku gomaweo *xoxo ohh iya pas aku baca ulang tuh si baek main muncul hahaha.. makasii udeh dikoreksi *peluk hihihi abis aku lelah mencet shift (huruf kapitalnya kan?) . iya waktu itu FFN/./NET lagi diblokir jadi aku gak bisa post new story jadilah di sini jadi satu hahah... okkaaay mungkin chap depan udah end hihi gomaweoooo

BaiBaiBai semuaaanyaaaa... thanks reviews nya Love you aallll

De undur diri...


End file.
